Gifts of the Heart
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: Jou starts receiving gifts from a secret admirer who promises to meet him in a year to confess his feelings. A lot can change in a year including growing feelings for the cold CEO he thought he hated. Seto is just giving Jou the chance to see past Kaiba and fall in love with Seto.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day like any other for Jounouchi Katsuya. Meaning, in short it was still early and his day sucked. The only redeeming graces of his day were the fact that tomorrow was the start of winter break and he was on time. He wouldn't get detention for being late and he would have time away from the hell that was school. Everything else sucked.

It had started snowing the day before but unseasonably warm weather meant the snow was nothing more than the slushy shit that soaked through everything and made the days gray and miserable. Jou's shoes were already on their last leg but he had hopes they would make it past winter. That hope died a horrid death when his toe caught on a chunk of ice and the sole of his left shoe tore open. Ice and bitter cold water had rushed into fill the space while this other shoe sat in a small puddle absorbing the cold water leaving both of his feet wet and freezing. Not only that but the gas had been turned off so his shower that morning had been freezing as well. He tore open his shoe locker looking forward to putting on a dry pair of socks from the stash he had. He blinked at the nice boots sitting where he would normally put his worn-to-death sneakers. On top of the boots was a simple wrapped box.

Jou stood for a while staring at the foreign items in his locker. He then closed his locker to make sure he had the right one then his frown deepened as he realized he did in fact have the right locker. He reached for the box carefully removing it wondering what the hell was going on. The box was perfectly wrapped in pristine white paper. Each edge was perfectly strait. Around the box was tied a length of pale blue satin ribbon. Giving a small tug the ribbon fell away easily leaving nothing but the paper behind. Jou stashed the ribbon in the pocket of his too thin jacket that did little to keep out the cold as he tore into the paper growing more curious by the second. Inside of the paper was a wide flat box like the ones used in the really fancy clothing stores that people like him only ever saw in movies. He carefully opened the box then stared down at the thick brown wool coat that came with matching leather gloves, a hat, and a scarf. On top of all the items sat a pristine white envelope. Taking the envelope and removing the plain white card Jou read over what was inside.

 _To my beloved Jounouchi,_

 _You may find it strange to read this in a note. I am in love with you. I have been for some time. I however lack the courage to tell you my feelings face to face so I shall remain in the shadows simply admiring you from afar. I caught sight of you yesterday on your way home from school. You looked so cold and my heart ached with the thought of you being in need or want of anything that I could possibly give._

 _Please accept the items I provided for you. I know you have a great deal of pride and will find it nearly impossible to take such gifts. Please know that these gifts are not given with pity but with a great deal of love. I had planned to start the gifts for you at Christmas but I could not wait and watch you suffer the cold._

 _Expect more gifts from me my beloved. I wish to shower you in all that I can give all the while gathering my courage to confess my feelings for you. I plan on confessing my heart to you in a little over a year's time on Christmas. I will slowly leave clues to my identity through each gift. If you find your self willing to accept in that time then I hope you will meet me face to face so I may confess my love. I will meet you under the clock in the park on Christmas Eve of next year at 11:59 so I can give you the last gift from this secret person and the fist Christmas gift as my self. I wish to give you a Christmas kiss. Should you decide you can not love me in that time you need not show up. After that I will brother you no more._

 _For now my beloved stay warm and enjoy the gifts. I will tell you my love that I am male. I hope that does not hinder you from finding it in your heart to love me in return if that is what your heart decides._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your Secret Kiss_

Reading the note over several times wondering who it could be Jou looked over the items. He was cold all of the time and the jacket and boots looked so warm. Smiling softly to himself Jou pulled out the jacket slipping it on and sinking into the warmth of it for a minuet. A scent lingered on the jacket. It was as if his admirer had sprayed the jacket with just a hint of cologne. It was a warm inviting, intoxicating scent that made Jou feel safe and aroused all at once. Sighing softly Jou then got on dry socks and his school shoes. He took his sneakers and his old battered jacket to the trash. He removed the long length of satin blue ribbon and stashed that and the note in his pants pocket. Jou suddenly felt giddy. There was someone out there who loved him. That thought alone made Jou's heart soar. The careful, thoughtful gifts warmed Jou's soul. In a year he would meet the one responsible for the gifts.

"Catch Mutt." A deep voice rang through the halls. Jou turned just in time to have a fluffy soft item hit him in the face. Jou caught the fluffy item as it bounced off his face into his waiting hands. He looked down at the rolled blanket in his hands. He then looked up at brunet walking toward him.

"What is this for Kaiba?" Jou asked glaring at the brunet. Kaiba had been making an effort to be friendly, however the blond still couldn't find it in himself to like the man.

Smirking at the blond Seto set down his bag of goodies looking at Jou. "It is a Christmas gift." Seto said looking at the beautiful blond he was desperately in love with.

Sneering down at the blanket in his hands Jou looked back at the brunet. "I don't want your pity present Kaiba." He said tossing the blanket back at the brunet. He thought he saw a small flash of hurt in blue eyes but he doubted it from the robot.

Snarling softly shoving the blanket into the blond's chest with more force that was strictly necessary Seto glared at Jou darkly. "It is a gift for Christmas. There is not pity behind it. I have more in the bag for the others." He growled kicking lightly at the bag he had just set down.

Glancing down at the bag Jou saw it was in fact stuffed with very similar looking blankets. Jou looked back down at the one in his hand that had a picture of a Red-eyes Black Dragon in mid roar tied to it by a ribbon. "Oh. Thanks Kaiba. Why can't you give it to me at Yugi's Christmas party?" Jou asked frowning down at the blanket.

"I have eight hours in this hell hole before I will be swallowed up by Kaiba Corp for the next month or so to be thrust into a level of hell not even Dante could dream up all before midnight Christmas Eve where I am then free for two blissful days where I can eek out quality time with my little brother all before I once again am sucked back into the corporate hell that is my company. So sadly I will be unable to attend Yugi's Christmas party as much as I would love to come." Kaiba said meaning every word as depression he felt but kept well hidden tinged every breath with a small bit of dark desperation.

Oddly taken aback by the intensity of Seto Kaiba, Jou took a step back looking at the brunet who was suddenly much closer than he had been.

Taking a step back sighing Seto grabbed the bag at his feet. "Merry Christmas, Jou." Mumbling softly he stalked off.

Looking down at the oddly thoughtful gift Jou grinned. "THANKS KAIBA!" Jou yelled grinning at the brunet who gave him a wave then suddenly veered to corner a frightened looking Yugi handing him a blanket. Jou grinned as his best friend walked over to him a few short minuets later looking confused but smiling brightly. "What did Kaiba give you?" Jou asked peeking at the blanket. Yugi smiled showing him the blanket.

"It is Karibo! Isn't it cute? Yami got Dark Magician." Yugi said his bottom lip sticking out in a cute pout. Bright violet eyes lit up as Yugi cuddled the blanket close. "That is alright, I like this one. What did you get?" Yugi asked his best friend excitedly. Jou turned the little picture to him and he looked at the blanket eagerly. "Wow that is cool! I like that one a lot. Is that a new jacket? It is really nice." Yugi said excitedly hoping he would hear good news for his friend. A few months ago Jou had shown up at his house bruised and battered. For the first time ever his best friend really opened up about his father and his living conditions. Jou's father had come the next day looking beyond broken when he saw what he had done to his son. After that Jou had seemed to be doing better even if his friend didn't talk about it much.

Giving a small unsure smile Jou handed over the note to Yugi. He watched as big violet eyes scanned the note before his friend gave him a beaming smile. "That is amazing! Who do you think it might be?" Yugi asked taking Jou's hand and guiding his friend to class.

"I don't have a clue. I bet some one rich...or at least well off. I mean all the stuff was nice stuff. Is it sad I'm kind of excited for the end of next year where I can finally meet this person? I've never had anyone like me. Not like this at least. It makes me feel good about myself. I'll think about it and tell you any names I came up with. We have a year to figure it out."

Feeling his heart soar for his best friend Yugi smiled handing back the note. "I'm happy for you Jou. I hope it turns out well. Do you think it could be Kaiba?" Yugi asked feeling his hopes drop slightly. The person had money and knew Jou at least a little. Kaiba was the only one he could think of. He just didn't think Kaiba was a good match for his best friend.

Snorting softly Jou shook his head. "Kaiba is a robot. He could never do anything this romantic. Plus it's not like that ass has any feelings." Jou growled lowly. His best friend gave a giggle that made him smile slightly.

Yami had been waiting for his light when he saw Kaiba. The brunet had clearly spotted the two he himself had been waiting for because the brunet ducked into a hall safely out of sight just as his little light said the tall brunet's name. Jou's words drifted down the hall his dislike for Kaiba still well known. He watched the brunet for a second wondering how the mighty CEO would react to such words spoken about him. In the past the brunet would have made himself known and gotten into a fight with Jou. Kaiba had been trying if the gift in his hands was anything to go by. It was still hard to trust someone who had spurned their friendship so many times. When Jou claimed Kaiba had no feelings Yami saw the brunet wilt into himself. There was a moment, a flash, of intense pain and longing that was etched on every inch of the proud CEO. Then it was gone as was Kaiba. The moment left Yami wondering as he went to his light.

School ended with out a hitch, Jou was feeling great. He bundled himself up in his new jack, hat, scarf, gloves, and boots. He stuffed the blanket from Kaiba into his bag then stepped out into the snow with a smile until an icy gust of wind slapped him in the face. He shivered pulling the collar up about his neck when a sleek black limo pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and bright blue eyes met his. "Want a ride?" Kaiba asked him smoothly. Jou was tempted to say no but another gust of wind slammed against him. He gave a nod scrambling to get into the warmth the limo had to offer.

"New jacket?" Kaiba asked looking the blond over.

Touching the note in his pocket Jou gave a nod glaring at the brunet across from him.

"Looks nice." Seto said gently turning away to gaze at the snowy landscape as it passed by. "Your father used to work in the medical research field right?" Seto asked not daring to look at the blond.

Narrowing his eyes Jou glared at the brunet across from him as the limo drove through the slushy streets. "Yeah. Why?" Jou asked cautiously.

"I am buying out a small company for a friend of mine. It is a medical research company that has fallen on some hard times. They do good work. My friend is looking for people that have a back ground in medical research. I thought if your father was interested he could apply. That is all." Looking out at nothing Seto whispered softly.

"Ain't no one is gonna hire my dad. The last company sacked him because they were going under. Then my mom left with Shizuka. My dad turned ta drinking. He's been clean for a couple of months now. If he gets his hopes up and they get crushed he'd turn back to the bottle. I ain't telling him about it." Jou snarled out. He had just gotten his dad back; he was fighting to keep him sober. He wasn't going to lose his dad to the bottle again. He couldn't do it. His anger flared as he watched the calm brunet who had everything while he had nothing except for his father. "You may have everyone else fooled Kaiba but you don't fool me. You may have won over Yugi and all the others with your sudden nice guy act and all your gifts but I know you. I know that deep down you ain't nothing but a stone cold asshole who is doing all of this for some kind of twisted kicks you can't get any other way. Just go to hell Kaiba." Growling lowly Jou slid out of the car before it even rolled to a complete stop in front of his building.

Swallowing back the hurt he felt Seto got out of the car following the blond up to his apartment. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a man that was the spitting image of the pissed teen that had just left. The man gave him a small smile looking confused. "Katsuya is in his room. He didn't tell me he was havin' friends over. He ain't ever brought friends here before." The man said in a rough voice. The voice was rough and tired but the look the man wore was pleased.

Looking at the man Seto looked past the man at the small dingy cold apartment. "I am here to see you as a matter of fact. Here." Seto said handing over a slip of paper to the man before him that outlined the job his friend was hiring for along with his card.

Taking the sheet the elder Jounouchi paused at the card that he held in his hand. He then looked to the young man before him. "Why you doing this?" He asked the young rich man even he had heard of. Everyone in Domino knew the name Seto Kaiba. "People like you don't give a shit about people like me." Feeling his temper rise he growled at the young brunet before him making the resemblance his son had to him even stronger. He paused slightly as he saw a flash of bone deep hurt and gnawing loneliness in startling blue eyes.

"Jou, is my...friend." Seto stated a small pause between his words as he considered for a second how he should classify the blond that seemed to hate him with all of his being. "I just thought I would inform you of the job. If you apply or not that is none of my business. Whether or not you get the job is not up to me it is up to the owner of the company. As a friend to your son I thought I could at least inform you of the opportunity given your previous work experience. Nothing more, nothing less." Seto said his voice as chilling as the very winter air they stood in. The man before him gave him a small nod. "The web address for the application is at the bottom. Please consider applying." Seto said stiffly giving the man a small nod as he turned heading back to his car.

Looking down at the card wondering about the young man who had given him the paper and his son the elder Jounouchi looked at the pamphlet. He missed his old job. He missed doing something he enjoyed. He hadn't been the best father as of late. His son had been supporting his sorry drunken ass for years. If he got this job he and Katsuya may actually have the chance for a better life. He may actually be the kind of father his son deserved. Deciding to go to the library and apply the next day the elder Jounouchi watched the sleek black limo drive off. He closed to the door with a smile deciding to keep this from his son until he got the job.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rare precious day off for Jou. He didn't have school, he didn't have work, he had nothing to do but go hang out with his friends later. It was one of the rare precious times he got to sleep in as late as he wanted. That was until a very persistent knock sounded at his door. He briefly wondered where his father was before he just figured the other was at a meeting or looking for a job or something. He threw open the door giving the man on the other side his best impression of Kaiba's killer glare. The man on the other side was maybe only a few years older than Jou himself wearing a bright smile and a jump suit. "Special delivery for Jounouchi Katsuya!" The man chirped happily handing Jou a crisp white envelope and a clipboard. Scribbling down his name Jou took the envelope feeling giddiness fill him once more. He slammed the door then tore open the note. Inside fell out one of those prepaid gift cards.

 _My beloved,_

 _Knowing how cold you were walking home I couldn't help but imagine what you would suffer if your house or anything else was cold. I did some digging and I paid off all your bills. Now you have some time where you can be without worry. Even the thought of your being with out in the slightest broke my heart._

 _Enclosed is a gift card for you to use as you please. I know if you are cold your father must be as well. I am sure like any good son you cherish and adore your parent. Please feel free to buy him gifts as well. The ones you love, I now love as well. I wish I could give you more but this hasty gift was the best that I could do._

 _All my love_

 _Your Secret Kiss._

Jou smiled then paused noting his apartment did feel warmer. A new excitement filled him as he thought of taking a hot shower for the first time in forever. He and his dad had been way behind on their bills. Jou then looked down at the gift card with a smile wondering how much was on it. He couldn't wait to find out. Perhaps he could fill their fridge, finally, with fresh healthy foods. He ginned heading back to his room to get some more sleep and to stash his note. He wanted to save every note. Currently he also wanted a few more hours of blissful sleep.

Once Jou woke and took a blissfully hot shower he headed over to Yugi's wrapped up in all his new stuff. He was warm and happy. He was hungry but he was hoping the card would have enough that he could buy new boots and a jacket for his dad along with some food. When he opened the door Yugi handed him a bowl of soup with a smile. He grinned taking the soup and handing his friend the note.

Once again scanning the note Yugi looked to Jou who was happily eating a steaming bowl of Miso soup. He handed the note to Yami having already told his darker half about it. Yami didn't say a word the note was just silently handed back to him. "This is big Jou. Are you any closer to figuring out who it might be?" Yugi asked smiling as he handed the note back to Jou.

Shaking his head Jou smiled brightly. "No but I have some ideas. One is this guy that works for Kaiba Corp. He comes into the place I work all the time for lunch. He's a bit older I think in his mid twenties but he is pretty good looking. He doesn't seem all that shy though. Then there is this other dude. He's a lot older than me. He's almost 40. He used to live in our building before he struck it rich on something. I don't remember what. I could see why he wouldn't want to come out and tell me. I also understand why he wants to wait a year. I'll be 18 and out of school by then. Those are the two I think but I don't know for sure." Jou babbled excitedly. He was hoping it was the super good looking twenty something.

"What would you do if it was either of those two?" Yami asked hiding a small smirk. He had his suspicions as he knew his hikari did as well.

Pausing to consider Jou shrugged. "I'd date the twenty-something. The older guy I'd thank for his feelings but say I couldn't really return them. I don't know. A lot can happen in a year." Jou said honestly.

"What would you do if it was Seto Kaiba?" Yami asked needing to know that answer.

"I'd punch the jerk in the face and walk off. The others seem like me. Kaiba would just be playing with me. A year is one hell of a long cruel joke." Jou spat crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if he did love you? After all Seth did love Jono." Yami said once again remembering his cousin and his best friend. Jou did look like Jono. Seto was a far as he knew Seth.

"There is one huge difference between Kaiba and Seth. Seth was a human being. Kaiba is a cold unfeeling robot. Plus I ain't Jono and Kaiba ain't Seth." Jou said scowling. He hated Seto Kaiba. He would rather see the brunet hit by a truck and put in the hospital than ever date him. He would never want Kaiba to die because that would leave Mokuba alone.

Giving a small nod Yami dropped the subject for now. He just didn't want to see Jou hurt. If Kaiba had real feelings for Jou he would let this continue. If the brunet was playing a cruel joke as Jou said he would send the brunet to the deepest darkest depths of the shadow realm. He would just have to talk to Mokuba to find out.

"Lets forget all of that for right now. Lets go shopping!" Yugi said taking Jou's arm dragging his best friend and his yami out of the house. The more he thought of Kaiba giving Jou gifts the more he knew it was as his friend said and that Kaiba was simply playing with Jou's feelings.

Once Jou found out the balance on the card he went on a shopping spree. He bought new cloths for him and for his dad. He bought dad a new winter jacket. He bought Shizuka Christmas gifts he had always wanted to get her but had never been able to afford. He then bought enough food to fill his barren refrigerator and pantry. After all of that there was still money left over. Jou had never been so happy seeing all the good healthy foods filling his house. There were some junk foods too but Jou was proud of what he had gotten. Their bills were paid for for the month so he didn't have to worry. "Man, today was a great day." Jou said softly to himself.

After seeing Jou off Yugi turned to him darker half. "I think we need to go see Kaiba." He said with a small unsure smile. The sheer amount of money that was being spent on Jou pointed to only one person in Yugi's mind. Yami gave him a hard look but then gave a small nod. They went to Kaiba Corp.

Christmas time was hell for Seto Kaiba. He had opened three new branches in the US to see how they would do as well as three in Europe. Now he was getting non-stop calls from across the globe all the while ten times his normal Christmas business was heaped on him. He was thrilled for the sales. He was less thrilled about the extra work. He was tired, angry, and still heartbroken from the harsh words he had heard his beloved puppy say days ago. As he had started to become friends with Yugi and the others a small little bud of hope had started to slowly push it's way to the surface. Every day it seemed as if that little bud would give up and stop fighting. Every day it pushed a little harder not willing to be stamped out after it had taken root. The phone on his desk rang and he snatched it up with a small grunt."Kaiba-san there is a Yugi Mouto and a Yami Atem here to see you." One of his first floor sectaries said her voice chipper. It grated only slightly on Seto's nerves how anyone could be that chipper all the time but he respected the people that worked for him so he never said anything.

"Send them up but tell them I'm fucking busy and they better be fucking quick." He snarled. He hadn't meant it to come out like that but he really didn't have the time to deal with anything at the moment much less Yugi and Yami. If it were Jou he would make the time to give his puppy what ever it was he needed.

Giggling softly as she put down the phone Ayame Kogami looked at the two young men in front of her. "He said you can go up but you best make your visit quick. Kaiba-san is a bit stressed this time of year and his temper is abnormally short." She said giving the two a smile. The shorter of the two wore bright smile as he headed to the elevator. The taller paused taking the two visitor passes.

"Do you like working for Kaiba?" The man asked softly crimson eyes meeting hers.

"Yes. He may be grouchy at times but he is good to his employees. He paid for the lawyer in the custody case for my daughter. I owe him everything." Ayame answered honestly smiling. The man gave her a nod then followed the other shorter teen. "If only he weren't so lonely." She sighed softly under her breath.

The soft swish of his door against carpet alerted Kaiba to the presence of his two visitors. He didn't look up from his screen for a good minuet before the feel of eyes boring into his skull got too distracting. When he looked up Yugi smiled at him while Yami regarded him with a calm distance. "What?" He snapped. He was running on three hours of sleep and his temper was starting to show it.

"Jou has a secret admirer. They seem to be spending a lot of money on Jou. We were wondering if it is you." Yugi said softly looking at the brunet who looked like shit. The brunet leveled him with a tired desperate look.

Seto ran a hand over his face shaking his head. "Yugi, I would love to talk to you. However I'm about three days behind on the work I need to get done. My sectary ran off on me leaving me in the lerch. Just know if I am Jou's so called secret admirer I wouldn't do it to hurt Jou. I would never play with anyone's heart like that. If you wouldn't mind leaving me alone so I can get back to work." Seto said beyond tired and stressed. "Plus it isn't like Jou would want me even if I liked him." Kaiba muttered softly mostly to himself.

Yugi gave a small smile looking at the brunet. He had seen it, there was a look of such longing, loneliness, and heartbreak it was hard to miss. It was clear to him Kaiba was exhausted. It was also clear Kaiba was telling the truth. Seto Kaiba wasn't out to hurt Jou. "Ok. Thanks for seeing us Kaiba. Will you be coming to my Christmas party?" He asked happily.

Kaiba looked up at Yugi. He knew the little tri-colored haired teen was attempting to keep their tentative friendship. He heaved a heavy sigh turning back to the duo. "I will try. This is my busiest time of year. I really have to get back to work." Seto sighed trying his hardest to be kind and friendly.

Yami watched Kaiba carefully. It was clear the brunet was beyond exhausted. It was also clear that Seto Kaiba was lonely. "Take care of your self Kaiba." Yami said gently guiding Yugi out leaving the brunet alone before Seto Kaiba could snap. He heard the brunet give a small grunt of acknowledgment as they softly shut the door.

Looking up to Yami, Yugi gave a soft sigh leaning against his lover. "What do you think?" He asked his other half about the brunet they left as he hit the button on the elevator.

Considering the brunet carefully Yami gave a small kiss to Yugi's head causing his shorter lover to smile. "I think Kaiba is lonely. I don't think he would play with some one's feelings as he said. If he is Jou's secret admirer I think it is because he has honest feelings for Jou." Yami said gently.

Yugi gave a small nod of agreement then sighed as he stepped into the elevator. "I just hope both Jou and Kaiba end up happy. That is all I want." He said thinking of how lonely Seto looked and how lonely he often feared his best friend was.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy gray clouds hung low in the sky with the ominous promise of snow. It was shaping up to be one of the worst days of Jou's young life. He had gotten laid off from his job. Most of the time a job was just a job but Jou liked this job. The money was good enough to support him and his father and they had been flexible with his hours. Then the small resturant went under. He trudged home under the sullen gray skies oddly enjoying how they mirrored his current morose mood. He opened the door to his apartment feeling himself relax slightly. His dad came out from their small kitchen. He heaved a heavy sigh running a hand through his hair. "I lost my job." He said feeling tears fill his eyes.

Looking at his son who stood there with a trembling lip looking ready to cry. He walked over gently ruffling his son's hair. It broke his heart slightly when his son flinched away from him. "Well I guess it is lucky for the both of us that I just got one." He said lightly. He grinned as his son's eyes grew wide.

Jou stared at his father who gave him a small pleased grin. "That's great! What job?" He asked excited for his father. He threw his arms around his father in a tight hug.

"It is at a small medical research firm. They are doing some pretty cool stuff. I was honest with the guy and I told him the truth about me. He hired me anyway. I'm starting as a lab grunt but I have full benefits for the both of us. I also will get all the counseling I need. There will be chances to move up as well so long as I work hard and keep clean. This is a really good opportunity for me Katsuya. Are you happy?" He asked feeling unsure.

"I'm thrilled! Dad this is the best news ever! How did you hear about this job?" Jou asked wanting to know every detail of how his father had gotten this amazing new job.

Smiling softly the elder Jounouchi looked down at the floor. "Your friend Seto Kaiba told me about it."

"Kaiba, ain't my friend." Jou grumbled softly crossing his arms over his chest glaring down at the floor.

"He called you his friend." Jou's father stated softly. "Listen Katsuya, it doesn't matter if you see him as a friend or not. All that matters is that he helped us even though he didn't have to. People like us don't get attention from people like him. For what ever reason he decided to help us. He could have just ignored us but he didn't. We owe him at least that much. You don't have to like him but being as he sees you as a friend you need to at least go thank him." He said softly to his son who stood sulking.

Later that same day Jou made his way to Kaiba Corp. He walked up to the front desk of the huge building. He looked up at one of the four beautiful people seated before him. Two were on the phone while the other, the only male of the group was talking to an elderly man. He walked up to the only one left giving the woman a weak smile. "Uh, I need to see Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He muttered softly. "My name is Katsuya Jounouchi."

The woman sitting at the desk was surprised to see a third person before her to see their rather reclusive boss. What surprised her more was the name Katsuya Jounouchi which was a name on the very, very, very short list of names of people that were allowed to go up and visit the said recluse with out an ever hard to gain appointment. "I'm sorry sweetie. Boss man is very busy and has left explicit instructions not to be disturbed for any reason." She said gently wondering what the young man would do. Most when faced with such news would turn back. There was a small memory that tugged at her when her boss gave her the updated list of names. There was a small flicker of something, dare she say a smile, when he handed over the list. There had only been one name added to that list in all the years she had worked for Kaiba Corp. That name was Katsuya Jounouchi. The other names included Mokuba Kaiba, and Isono, Kaiba's head of personal security. Three names of people her boss deemed important enough to interrupt his work. Three names of people that her boss cared enough about to let them into his personal domain. His sanctuary. His office. Or as Mokuba so often called it the Seto sucking black hole of doom.

"Please just call him and ask him if I can go up. I swear it will only take a minuet." Jou pushed stepping forward putting on his best puppy face. "Please."

Looking at the young man Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Identification please." She snapped. She knew this young man was who he said. She had researched the young man when she found his name on the list. It wasn't hard to find pictures of the blond from various Dual Monsters tournaments. The blond handed his ID over after pulling it from a wallet that had clearly seen better days. "What business do you have with Kaiba-san?" She all but growled even as her heart fluttered in excitement for her boss.

Heaving a heavy sigh Jou looked up at the stunning woman. "He did something big for me. I just want to thank him. That is all. I promise I will keep it quick." Jou said softly. His father had been right. He did need to thank Kaiba, even if it churned his stomach a bit to do so.

Exhausted, stressed, heartbroken, and rubbed raw Seto sat at his desk when he got a call from one of his sectaries on the first floor. "Kaiba honey, I know you are super busy and you asked not to be disturbed for any reason but there is a young man named Katsuya Jounouchi here to see you. He says he only needs a minuet." Ayame said softly. Feeling his heart flutter in excitement at the thought of his puppy coming to visit him then taking a moment wonder why his puppy was visiting him he said the only thing he could think to say. "Send him up but tell him he has one minuet from the time he opens my door to say what he has to." He growled lowly.

A small smile twitching at her lips Ayame looked at the handsome blond before her. "He says you can go up but he is super busy sweetie and he isn't the most jolly person this time of year. Best if you say what you have to quickly. He's on the top floor double doors on the right at the end of the hall. Just go swipe this badge and tell security what floor." Ayame said handing over a plastic card to the blond.

Jou followed the kind lady's instructions. He opened the door to Kaiba's office. The brunet was on the phone looking irritated when he walked in. The brunet waved him to a chair where he went and sat waiting. Watching the brunet work Jou stayed quiet just waiting. The brunet looked worn down. Kaiba had dark circles under his eyes, his pallor was abnormally pale, and he looked painfully thin.

Hanging up the asinine phone call Seto sighed looking up at the blond puppy he loved with all his heart and soul. "You have one minuet." He growled lowly.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" Jou asked rolling his eyes at the brunet.

"Is that what you came up here to ask? You knew who and what I was when you came up here. I'm very busy so unless you have something important to say you may leave." Seto said blandly to the blond feeling his already broken heart shatter a bit further.

Sighing heavily Jou rolled his eyes once again. "I came to say thanks. My dad got the job at the medical research place you told him about. Thanks for telling my dad about it." Jou grumbled softly.

"I'm pleased your dad got the job. I thought his previous experience would be an asset to the company. Unless there is something else either help or get out." Kaiba said feeling the bud of hope start to grow in his chest once more. A thank you was more than he expected from the blond. His puppy surprised him once more.

"What can I do to help?" Jou asked licking his lips eagerly. His dad may have had a job but there were still a few weeks before his father started his job and they still had bills to cover. Jou still had money on the gift card but Jou found he really liked eating regular meals.

Blinking at the blond Seto stood from his chair leading the blond from his office to the empty desk right outside of it. "My lovely personal sectary decided to run of to Bora Bora with her boyfriend yesterday. I got her resignation by email. This is my busiest time of the year so I don't have time to go through the agony of interviewing applicants for a new one. What I need you to do is answer the phone. Any internal calls just tell them that unless someone is hurt or if something is on fire it can wait until after my Christmas break. Any external calls tell them I'm in a meeting and can not be disturbed. If it is my brother patch him through. If not take a message. Thank you for helping." Seto said swiftly showing the blond how to use the phone system. "I'll pay you at the end of the day." He then gave the blond a weak smile heading back to his office.

For the most part Jou was bored answering phones. He looked up as Kaiba walked out his office. The brunet put money on the desk looking more tired and worn down than before. "Thank you for your help. It really was helpful I got more work done that I would have if I had to keep answering my fucking phone every two minuets." Seto growled the last part feeling frustrated.

Chuckling softly Jou handed over two stacks of sticky notes. "Sure thing, Kaiba. Yellow are internal, pink are external." Jou said grabbing the money.

"If you would like you could come back tomorrow. I could use the help. I'll pay you well." Seto said softly running a hand through his hair. The blond gave him a beaming smile that gave the small bud of hope finally break free to the surface. "You know who I am and what I'm like. Just be aware of that before you make any decisions."

"How much will you pay me?" Jou asked wondering how much the brunet would be willing to pay him for a few days or even the whole vacation worth of work.

"At this point in time, name your price. I'll pay you at the end of the week." Seto said softly feeling tired and excited all at the same time. The prospect of seeing Jou every day thrilled him to no end. He loved the blond. Jou was everything to him. Jou was the love of his life, the very beat of his heart.

Biting his lip thinking of what would be a good price Jou looked at the brunet who looked dead on his feet. "$400." Jou said thinking of what that much money per week could do for him.

"Done. If you decide to come back tomorrow I'll have you fill out paperwork and get you on the payroll. Thank you again for today. Goodnight Jounouchi." Seto said softly looking through the sticky notes Jou had given him. Most were pointless and could wait. Others he would return tomorrow. For tonight he just wanted to go home and get a few precious hours of sleep to dream about the beautiful blond still standing before him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba." Jou said smiling brightly walking with the brunet as they headed out of the building together.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to the surprise of Seto Kaiba, and even Jou himself, Jou showed up at Kaiba Corp bright and early the next morning. Jou wore the only suit he owned and he tugged restlessly at his tie as he stood watching Seto Kaiba. "So what do you need me to do today?" He asked shuffling his feet.

Heaving a heavy sigh and running a hand through his hair Seto considered his options. "How are you at planning parties?" He asked thinking of what he needed done that his sectary had then left him with. "For the most part I think things are planned and scheduled I just need you to call and verify that things are still set for the date and time we need. If they aren't I need you to find other arrangements. The only arrangements I am not worried about are the flowers but please call and confirm anyway. If a man named Yohji answers ask for either Aya, Ken, or Omi. Yohji is an idiot and I don't have time to deal with it. You'll also be answering the phones as you did yesterday. If you run into any problems please come and get me. Jounouchi, I am very busy this time of year, more so this year. If I am short with you I apologize in advance." Seto said leading Jou out and logging into the computer then setting Jou up with his own log in. "All the information you need should be on here." If you can't find something or if it is confusing either grab me or Mokuba. Mokuba is extension 2. If you just hit the number two then the pound sign then you will get his direct line. Any questions for the moment?" Seto asked looking at the blond who made him ache with want.

Jou blinked looking at tall brunet who was standing very close to him. Kaiba looked tired. The brunet who normally looked well groomed, and perfectly put together now looked rumpled, untidy, exhausted, and completely human. Once fierce bright blue eyes were dimmed with fatigue and shadowed with dark circles. "Mokuba works here? Why doesn't he work up here with you?" He asked confused how the two close brothers could work on different floors.

Chuckling softly Seto sighed leaning against the desk slightly. "He used to. Then a few years ago he and I got into a fight. Not our normal bickering fight but a knock down, drag out, no holds bar kind of fight. When he was very young he used to do as I said. Now he is getting older and thinking for himself. He decided to start questioning me. I lost my temper, he lost his. After that we decided that this time of year it is best if we avoid each other. From about the end of October until the 26th of December Mokuba moves his office there to an office that we keep empty three floors down." Seto said gesturing to the set of double doors right next to his own office.

Laughing Jou lightly punched Seto in the arm. "I can't picture that at all. You and Mokuba always get along so well. Well I should get to work. So should you boss man. Hay Kaiba, thanks for this. I really needed a job. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jou said softly looking at the desk in front of him.

"No, thank you. I really needed the help and finding a replacement for my sectary was an impossibly daunting task. You were like a god send. I would have tried to do it all on my own. I also most likely would have put myself into the hospital...again. Thank you. I got you on pay roll this morning. $400 just like we agreed on. Paid at the end of the week." Seto said turning and going back to his office shutting the door.

Feeling happiness fill him Jou sat down and set to work. He may not have liked Kaiba but $400 every week could change his life. He had a job, his dad had a job, he had a secret admirer. His life was looking up.

Jou made calls and answered calls for several hours before his stomach demanded he get food. He stood going to the office that loomed behind him. He knocked on the door then poked his head through. The brunet looked up at him raising his brows. "Hay, so most of the stuff for the Christmas is a go. I'm starving do I get a lunch break?" Jou asked his stomach rumbling with his question.

Shaking his head in shock Seto stood. "Yes, yes. You get an hour for lunch. There is a cafe downstairs on the first floor and several other places to eat near by. There is a break room and a tiny kitchenette over there that has a microwave, coffee maker, tea kettle, and a refrigerator. You can bring any snacks or drinks that you want and store them there. I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you that earlier. Go, have a nice lunch." Seto said turning back to his work.

"Thanks, you want anything?" Jou asked looking at the far too skinny brunet. The brunet made a small noise but Jou couldn't tell if it was a yes or a no. For all he knew the noise could mean 'go fuck yourself, I'm busy'; giving a sigh Jou decided to take that noise as a yes. The brunet needed to eat more. Jou headed down to the first floor where he went to the cafe and ordered himself a burger and a sandwich for Kaiba. He ate the divine burger then smiled waiting for the bill.

The waiter, a middle aged man, gave the young blond a nod. "On the house kid. Someone has to take care of the big boss man. He sure doesn't take care of himself. Glad to see he has someone willing to look out for him." The man said handing Jou the neatly packaged sandwich.

"Uh, thanks." Jou said taking the sandwich from the waiter. The man smiled giving him a small bow. Returning the gesture Jou left the cafe more confused than ever. He went back up to the top floor where he went to Kaiba's office then knocked. When there was no answer Jou opened the door. He found Kaiba sleeping in his chair. Giving a small smile Jou set the sandwich on the desk then quietly left the office letting the clearly exhausted brunet sleep. It was an oddly tender sight.

Jou had been working for Kaiba for over a week. It was also Friday, meaning Jou was getting paid. The thought of a pay check a little over seven hundred thrilled him. He had a week and three days to get paid for. He was down right giddy. His father was starting his new job next week. Maybe they would be able to move out of their shitty apartment and get a nice condo or something. He perked up as the mail guy came round handing him the mail for Kaiba. The mail boy lazily handed him the mail and he headed to the elevators behind him swiftly sorting through the mail. Most of it was garbage but there was the check addressed to him. This would be his only check then the rest would be deposited into a bank account one of the nice people from HR had helped him set up. He tore open the check as the elevator doors slid shut. He blinked at the numbers on the check. Jou was expecting just above or below a grand. He was looking at a check that was just above five grand. Jou got off on the top floor then went right to Seto's office. He knocked then opened the door. He found the brunet at his desk typing furiously looking seriously pissed.

"Hay Seto, this is your mail. Also I think there is a misprint on my check." Jou said handing over the stack of mail including his check.

Pulling himself form his work Seto took his mail flipping through it. He then glanced at Jou's check. "With taxes taken out that is about what it should be. We agreed on four hundred a day."

"$400 a day? I thought the agreement was per week. You are paying me $400 a day? Why are you paying me that much?" Jou asked gasping at the check that was handed back to him. He then swiftly read over a sheet of paper the brunet thrust into his hands. "Yeah I can take care of it." Jou muttered swiftly changing topic. He had gotten used to the way that Kaiba thought. Kaiba was rarely a linear thinker so Jou could change topics a much as he wanted and Kaiba could easily keep up. Sometimes Jou lost track of what topic he was on and how to get back to the one he needed but Kaiba could always pick up the correct thread and get them back to where they needed to be.

"That is why I pay you $400 a day. $400 a week is pitiful for all that you do. That is even on the lower end of what Kaiba Corp pays. However if you decide to stay on past break and work during school since you won't be working full days you'll only get paid $200 a day maybe $150 I haven't decided yet." Seto mumbled lowly becoming absorbed back in his work.

Blinking at his boss wondering just how well Kaiba Corp employees were paid Jou took the check and the letter. He then grabbed the box of files that was laying next to Seto's desk that he was expected to file. "Why aren't you paying me more?" Jou asked thinking of his pay being on the low end.

"You lack experience. You are also still in high school. You only asked for $400. I didn't know you were thinking per week. I'm not cheep Jou." Seto said scowling at his computer. He let out a low snarl throwing himself back into his work.

"You are still in high school. You were in middle school when you took over this company. Talk about a double standard." Jou grumbled under his breath. He then realized the first thing Seto listed wasn't that he was in high school but that he lacked experience. "So if I work here for a year will you pay me more?" Jou asked grinning at the scowling brunet.

"Yes, now get out I'm fucking busy. Stupid fucking idiots how could they mess this up?" Seto growled more to himself than at Jou.

Used to Seto randomly cursing at him when the brunet was done talking to him or when the brunet got absorbed in work Jou left Seto's office going back to work. He went to the file room swiftly putting the files away. He then went to the desk checking his and Seto's emails forwarding any important ones to the brunet's private email account. He then answered the phone as it rang telling the other person on the line that Kaiba was in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed. He then listened to the person who gave him a message. This was Jou's life in Kaiba Corp for the most part. He was bored but he enjoyed his job. Seto told him that once Christmas was over and they had time to really train him Jou's responsibilities would increase. As of now Seto didn't have time to train him properly and go over everything he needed Jou to do. Jou was also slowly coming to respect Seto Kaiba. The brunet worked harder than anyone else. All of Kaiba's employees had a fierce protective loyalty to the brunet. Jou had no idea why when Kaiba seemed like such a sullen grouch. The blond found it odd but he and his once enemy were forming a small tentative friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

The winter break was flying by. When they got back to school they would be in their third and final year. Jou could hardly grasp that concept. He was having a harder time wrapping his head around his friendship with his boss Seto Kaiba. Before he had come to work for Kaiba he had hated the brunet. Somewhere in the first week Kaiba had stopped being Kaiba and had started being Seto. Now Seto was Jou's friend. "Hay, Jou! You are Seto's new sectary? I heard he got one but I didn't know it was you. I'm surprised it is you. I thought you hated my brother." A young and all to familiar voice broke Jou out of his musing. He looked up at the young sharply dressed form of Mokuba Kaiba who wore a shy smile. The kid had gotten bigger and was starting to look a bit more like his big brother.

Smiling at the kid Jou sighed heavily. "Hay Mokuba. Hows it going?" He asked hitting the send button on the email he was writing. He was bored today. Things were quiet. Mokuba gave him a smile handing him the mail. He sorted through it swiftly. "Trust me when I say your not nearly as surprised as I am to find me here. It hasn't been bad. I don't hate your brother. Well I don't hate him now. I did before I started. Well I didn't hate him but I didn't like him. Anyway we are friends now so that is all in the past." Jou said waving it off. "You here to see your brother?" He asked swiftly sorting through the mail he was handed. He tore open the letter from the department of health and safety addressed to Seto's former sectary reading it over.

"Yeah, what kind of mood is he in?" Mokuba asked rocking back on his heels then to the balls of his feet then back.

"He was in an alright mood but he won't be when he reads this." Jou said standing waving the letter with a sigh. He stood leading Mokuba to the door. "Go talk to your brother. He'll be happy to see you. He misses you. Maybe it will prevent him from flipping his lid." Jou said handing over the note to Mokuba who read it over his face going a bit pale. Sighing he headed into his brother's office.

Looking up as his door opened Seto expected to see Jou but he smiled as he saw Mokuba. His brother handed him a letter looking grim. He read over the letter growling softly. The caterer for the holiday party had been closed down due to and e-coli outbreak in their food. The party was in five days. He stomped out of his office throwing open the door. "Jou!" He yelled only to find the blond on the phone. The blond hung up the phone looking at him.

"I'm on it." Jou said waving him off. He gave a nod going back into his office shutting the door. He turned to his little brother sighing softly.

Taking a seat on the couch Seto patted the seat next to him and smiled softly as his brother sat next to him. He wrapped his little brother in a tight hug then sighed heading back into his desk chair.

"You look tired." Mokuba said softly looking his brother over. Seto did look tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. However his brother usually looked much thinner than usual this time of year but his brother still seemed healthy.

"I am tired. Things seem to be falling into place. Next year I won't have nearly as much to do." Seto said leaning back with a small smile.

"How is it having Jou around?" Mokuba asked softly with a smirk. "I was shocked to see him here. More shocked that he called you his friend." Mokuba said his smirk growing slightly as he watched his brother's face.

Smiling to himself Seto looked to his brother feeling happiness ignite him, the small bud of hope slowly growing in him breaking the surface a small leaf uncurling from the stem. "He called us friends?" Seto asked looking at his brother who gave him a nod. He smiled the rare smile he usually only showed around his brother his heart fluttering in his chest. There was a knock on his door and he called out to Jou. "Come in." The door opened and he looked at the blond he loved with all of his being.

"I've called a bunch of places but they are all booked up. A few offered to drop other clients for us. I told them we would never ask for that. I'm still looking but all this talk of food has me starving. I'm going to grab lunch. Would you and Mokuba want any?" Jou asked looking at the two brothers. Seto looked more relaxed and happy than Jou had seen him. It was clear to Jou that Seto had missed Mokuba. "I was going to search more after lunch. We have enough people coming that we may need to have two companies cater to be able to have enough on such short notice but I'll see what I can find."

"That's fine. I'll give you money to go get lunch for Mokuba and me. Seto said standing pulling out his wallet pulling out some money shooting a glance to his brother with a raised brow.

Mokuba stood with a simple easy grace grabbing a pad of paper from his brother's desk writing down his and Seto's sushi order. He handed it to Jou then snagged his brother's wallet pulling out a few more bills handing them to Jou as well. "Get yourself lunch as well; on Seto." Mokuba said with a smile. Jou gave a smile and a nod.

Jou carried the large plate of sushi along with miso soup to Seto and Mokuba. He set the whole thing on Seto's desk where there were already plates, bowls, spoons, and chopsticks set out. He paused for a second noting there were three of everything set out. Mokuba who was spinning in his brother's chair stopped smiling at him. "Seto went to make tea. He'll be back shortly." Jou gave a nod and started making a plate and filling the bowls with steaming soup. Seto pushed open the door carrying a tray with three cups and a tea pot. Jou moved sitting on the couch. Mokuba who looked rather comfortable in Seto's chair more or less forced the brunet to sit next to him on the couch. They ate in silence for a long while. "Thanks for including me." Jou mumbled around a roll of sushi.

"Like we would send you out to go get lunch and not have you eat it with us." Mokuba said around a mouth full of sushi.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, the both of you. It is poor manners. Mokuba I taught you better than that." Seto said lowly shooting a glare at the two. His brother gave him a bashful blush while Jou grinned at him around the three rolls he shoved in his mouth. Seto gave the blond a glare followed by an eye roll. He grumbled under his breath but hid a smile behind his soup spoon.

Jou swallowed lightly bumping Kaiba with his shoulder grinning and laughing. The brunet gave him a small smirk lightly nudging him back. Jou felt something warm and happy fill him just goofing off with Kaiba.

Jou sighed running a hand through his hair. He stood going to Seto's office. He had been searching for a new place to cater the Holiday party. He glanced out the window noting it was dark out. His stomach let out a loud growl. He walked over to Seto's office opening the door. The brunet looked up at him giving him a tired smile. "I found a place that might be able to cater the party. They want us to come sample the food. I think you could use a break boss man. How about we get some dinner? You look like shit by the way." Jou said smiling softly.

Pushing back in his chair Seto rubbed his eyes logging off his computer and shutting things down. He was tired. Dinner with Jou sounded like perfection. "I could use dinner. I'm starving." Seto said standing and stretching his stomach letting out a loud growl. He gave Jou a sheepish smile.

Smiling brightly Jou fell in step with Seto as they went to the car. They drove in silence until they reached the small restaurant. They got out and were met at the door by a jovial looking man clutching his apron smiling brightly. "Kaiba-san, Jounouchi-san, I is so pleased you could come. Come I am making good food. Come eat." The man said his Japanese broken but the man seemed happy enough. Seto and Jou exchanged a small look then went in with a smile. They were seated in a quiet little booth in the back of place. There were a few other couples in the restaurant and the atmosphere was quiet homey and romantic. A handsome waiter came over serving them water small glasses of wine and small plates full of various items. The owner, the happy man that lead them in, came over. " These are different small dishes to start with. We have fried artichoke heart, seared asparagus, capreze, tomato brochette on toast, hummus and veggies, cheese stuffed ravioli, and some other goodies. Eat what you like, choose one or all for party. Tell me. Eat, eat. We bring more later." The man said walking off.

Looking over all the dishes excitedly Jou dove after the ravioli picking one up. He gave a small moan of pleasure then held one out to Seto on the fork he had just used. The brunet gave him an odd look but plush lips opened and the fork slid past. Jou watched as Seto's eyes fluttered closed. Jou felt his heart flutter slightly. He was just trying to share with the brunet but what he wanted now was to feed Seto. He wanted to watch that look of joy on the brunet's face. He wanted to be the one to put it there. He swiftly grabbed another dish trying it then holding it out to the brunet who gave him an amused look but took the offered bite. Jou subconsciously licked his lips but kept feeding the brunet it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Dinner flew by for Seto. Being fed by Jou was sexy. It made him feel sexy and wanted. He wanted Jou to want him. Once they ate their way through the desserts they were both stuffed. Seto looked at the owner who smiled at them with eager eyes. "Everything was amazing. I don't think I've ever eaten that much. We both loved everything. Do you think you can make enough to feed three thousand people in three days?" The man nodded eagerly. Seto gave a small smile writing a check. "This is a down payment. I'll give you the other half after the party." Seto said easily. The owner looked down at the check his face going pale.

"This is too much." The man said looking at the two young men before him. Seto Kaiba gave him a small smile.

"I don't think it is enough. Your food was amazing. If all goes well this year I'll hire you for next year too. Thank you for tonight." Seto said giving the man a small bow.

Jou grinned wrapping his arm about Seto's arm. "Lets take a walk. I need to walk off some of this food. It was so great but my stomach is going to burst." Jou said rubbing his distended stomach. The brunet gave him a nod and they headed to the near by park.

The night was cold and heavy clouds hung above the sky still not dropping the snow the news had been promising for days. Jou tipped his head back watching his breath fog around him. He giggled gleefully. Jou loved the cold.

"Thank you for tonight, Jou. I needed a break. It is nice to get out. I forget that some times. Thank you for reminding me what it is like to be human." Seto said softly his head down as he walked. He stopped looking up into the sky. "It's snowing." He said lightly a small child like happiness filling him.

Jou paused as Seto stopped. He turned looking at the beautiful brunet who was standing bathed in light from the street lamp his hands out a smile on his face as soft white flakes floated down around him. Jou had the sudden realization watching the look of child like glee on Seto's face that he was in love. His heart fluttered in his chest as he looked at the brunet. Blue eyes met his and he took two swift steps to Seto's side. He leaned forward kissing the brunet. It was the simple brush of lips against lips. Seto's lips were warm and soft. Jou pulled away his face heating as he looked at the brunet. Seto stood a stunned look on his handsome face. "I'm sorry. You were just...I just...I'm sorry." Jou muttered not looking at the brunet.

Taking Jou's shoulders gently Seto looked into Jou's feeling the small bud of hope in his heart burst into full bloom. "I think we had a bit too much wine with dinner. Don't worry. We'll forget this ever happened. Just don't abandon me. I like having you as my friend Jou." Seto begged an edge of desperation lacing his voice.

Looking up into the most stunning blue eyes Jou had ever seen he smiled lightly stroking the handsome face. "We are friends. I hold on to my friends for life. Seto." Jou whispered the brunet's name almost desperate to kiss the brunet again. He was falling in love. Seto was surprisingly kind, gentle, caring, sweet, and so amazing it made Jou's whole being ache with want and love. He was falling in love. It terrified and thrilled him. He swallowed hard smiling. "We should go home. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Kaiba." Jou said walking off leaving the brunet alone in the night, cold, and snow his heart pounding and breaking all at once.

Watching the blond go his heart fluttering in his chest Seto smiled feeling the flower of hope fill him as his fingers gently traced his lips. Jou had kissed him. Heading back to his car Seto felt as if he was walking on air.


	6. Chapter 6

Jou woke up the next morning blinking at the morning light streaming through his window. He rolled over grabbing his phone. He looked at the time frowning. He got up and go dressed for work. There was a knock to his front door so he shuffled over rubbing his eyes. He blinked at the man on the other side who handed him a box with a smile. Jou gave a nod of thanks taking the small box. He opened the lid of the box looking at the delicate beautiful glass snowflake. He pulled out the letter his heart torn between his secret admirer and Seto Kaiba. He smiled as he read the note that came with the snowflake.

 _Jou,_

 _Thank you again for last night. It is nice to have you watching out for me. It is nice to know someone cares for me. I had a good time. Thank you._

 _Take the day off. You've been working very hard. Thank you for finding someplace to cater the party on such short notice. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Seto Kaiba_

A serious case of the warm fuzzies traveled down Jou's spine as he looked at the snowflake once more. The beautiful thoughtful gift from Kaiba wiped out all thought of any of the gifts his admirer had given him. Seeing the beautiful glass Jou couldn't help but remember the way Seto looked standing bathed in the warm golden glow of the street lamp while he held his hands out smiling at the snow. Jou couldn't help but remember the hasty kiss that left him burning with want. "Holy shit. I really am falling in love with him." Jou said clutching the snowflake to his chest smiling at the note. He went and hung the glass snowflake in his window then carefully stashed the note. He had the day off. He needed to go see Yugi.

The thought of the look on a certain brunet's face had haunted Yugi for weeks now. The hidden feelings of longing, loneliness, and something almost desperate that had shown themselves in that look hadn't left Yugi alone. Yami hadn't said much about it but he knew his soulmate thought about it too. He was broken from his musing by a happy knock on the door. He went over opening it up grinning as he was met by the face of his best friend. "JOU! It has been forever since I saw you last! How have you been? I heard you got a new job. Have you been busy with work? Where are you working?"

Laughing softly as his best friend lead him into the house, Jou unbundled himself a bit then flopped onto the well worn but comfortable couch. "Yeah man sorry. I have been busy. I'm actually working for Kaiba. My dad got a new job too. We are talking about getting a house now that both of us are being paid pretty well. Oddly I make more money than my dad but he is happy with his job so he doesn't mind. Yug' I have something important to talk to you about. I think I'm falling for Seto." Jou muttered lowly.

Again the look of loneliness flashed into Yugi's mind as he stared at his best friend. Hearing Jou call Kaiba, Seto and seeing the small blush on Jou's cheeks told him that his friend was in fact falling for the cold CEO. He just wondered if the soft words that Kaiba said about Jou never wanting him meant that the CEO had feelings for his best friend. "Really?" He asked excited for Jou.

"It is so confusing! He's my boss. I respect the hell out of him. He works harder than he expects anyone else to. I always wondered why Kaiba's employees were so attached to the guy when he has his not so charming personality. I now know. He is so good to them. He is harsh and brutally honest with them. He is also so caring for each and every one. I admire and love that about him.

"Yet every time I see him I want to pin him down and rip his cloths off with my teeth so I can touch him. I don't want a strictly sexual thing with him though. I want a relationship! I want him to hold me, cuddle with me, talk to me about his day, kiss me, and I want to make love to him for hours. I've never wanted to make love with anyone before. Sex was just sex, it was fun and it felt good; with Seto I want more.

"We went out the other night just the two of us and it was the most fun I've had in a very long time. I kissed him. It was a simple barely there kind of kiss but it was amazing. Like my knees almost went out on me kind of amazing. If I really kissed him I'm fairly sure I'd grab on for dear life and never let go.

"I'm confused, scared, excited, and so fucking desperate that I may actually lose my mind. Every time I see him all I can think about is how badly I want to touch him, kiss him, taste him, and how I really want to make him mine. I want to claim him for all the world to know.

"I really am scared out of my mind. I've never felt like this ever. I mean I've wanted to fuck Kaiba for a while because he is sexy but the more I get to know him the less I want to fuck him and the more I want to love him. Yugi what is wrong with me? How the hell do I fix it?" Jou's words tumbled from his lips in a desperate frantic rush as he stood pacing while his hands making odd patterns in the air.

"You give love a chance. You give Seto a chance." A different voice from the happy chirp of Yugi's voice cut in. Jou turned looking at Yami who stepped from the shadows with a small smirk. "Jou, I know you are frightened; but what if Seto Kaiba turns out of be the love of your life? What if you two can build something beautiful and wonderful together? What if he is your soul mate? Are you willing to risk all of that on fear? I never knew you to be the easily scared type Jounouchi. I've seen you over come countless obstacles with a strength and determination that puts great heroes of old to shame. Is loving someone really that frightening?"

"YES! What if he isn't all those things? What if we fall apart at the seams the second we are together? What if I lose him forever? I treasure the friendship I am building with him just as much as I treasure yours. I don't think I could live with out him. I can't stand the thought of not having him in my life. I...holy shit. I'm already in love with him. Holy shit." Jou's hand flew to his mouth as the realization crashed down on him he flopped into the couch trying to grasp the concept. It was too late for Jou. He was already in love.

Looking to his darker half Yugi smiled softly. He then looked to his stunned best friend who was clearly trying to grasp something he wasn't ready for. "I agree with Yami. Give love a chance, it might just surprise you. Just take it slow. Just because you love him doesn't mean you have to rush things. Take your time to make sure that this, that he is what you really want. Do you want to play video games or something for a while so you can not think about it?" His best friend gave an absent nod that made him smile. He felt warm hands on his shoulders and he looked up at his yami who gave him a tender smile that warmed his heart. "I think the rest of us will give Kaiba a chance too. We haven't been kind to him. I regret that." Yugi said softly twining his fingers with Yami's as he watched Jou.

Jou looked at his best friend and his best friend's lover. "I haven't always been kind to Kaiba. He's just so different from how I thought he was. He is trying so hard and he is so good to the people that work for him. Being with him makes me ache. Part of me wishes I never took his stupid offer of a job. Another part of me thinks I would live my whole life searching for him and never realizing it was him. I'm just so confused. Then there is the whole damn secret admirer thing. How do I tell someone I don't know who it is that I don't want their gifts because I'm in love with some one else?" Jou snarled flinging himself up off the couch and pacing running his hands through his hair.

Opening his mouth to tell Jou the truth Yugi was stilled by his darker half. He looked up at Atem curious as to why the other didn't want him to tell Jou the truth. He then realized that the truth at this moment may confuse and hurt his best friend. He gave a nod of understanding.

"The note your admirer left you said he would leave you clues. You'll find out who he is Jou. By then you may have your feelings for Kaiba sorted out and you can then make a choice from there. This just means you have time to really think about what is best for you. We don't want to see you hurt Jou." Yami said softly putting an comforting hand on Jou's shoulder. The blond gave a nod then stood once more.

Jou stretched slightly then heaved a heavy sigh looking at his best friend. "Sorry Yug' I just need to think about things on my own. Thanks for listening man. I'm gonna take a walk. Putting on the nice jacket he had gotten from his admirer Jou headed out into the snow letting his feet take him where they would.

His feet took them to Kaiba Corp where he went in. It was the weekend so things were fairly empty. He headed up to the top floor where he looked at his boss who was working away. "You need a break." Jou said softly. He smirked a little as the brunet jumped.

"Jou. What are you doing here?" Seto asked looking at the blond standing out side his door. Jou gave him a smile that sent his heart racing. The blond walked over running a hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed. He had so little tenderness in his life that the touch was like a balm to his very soul.

"You look like shit." Jou said with and amused smirk amazed at how Seto reacted to his touch. The brunet was leaning into his hand a look of pure rapture on his face. "You want a massage?" He asked softly running his hand down Seto's neck giving it a gentle squeeze. Seto gave a small moan. Jou moved behind the brunet massaging his neck and shoulders. The brunet leaned back into his hands moaning softly. That moan went right to Jou's groin.

"You are really good at that." Seto said relaxing into Jou's touch. Normally he didn't like to be touched but Jou's touch was oddly soothing.

"Am I? I worked at a massage parlor for a while. I was just the cleaner but the girls liked me so they taught me a few things. Damn you are tense. I bet the girls would have eaten you alive." Jou said with a chuckle then dug into a knot.

"You've lead an interesting life Jounouchi." Seto said with a small chuckle that was followed by a tiny groan when Jou hit a tender spot.

"No shit." Jou said with an amused chuckle. "I liked working there. I was sad when it closed down. The girls were good to me." Jou said with a soft sigh.

"Why did it close?" Seto asked completely lost in rapture. Jou's hands were swiftly turning him into a puddle of goo.

"Well they weren't exactly on the northern side of legal. They gave a lot of happy endings." Jou said chuckling.

"I don't understand." Seto said flinching as Jou hit a very tender spot by his shoulder blade.

"They were an erotic massage parlor. They gave massages and hand jobs." Jou said chuckling.

"Oh. You really have lead an interesting life Jounouchi. Would you sue me for sexual harassment if I made this part of your job?" Seto asked an amused quirk to his lips.

"Only if you expected a happy ending." Jou said just as amused. He pulled away from the brunet who looked at him with those startlingly bright blue eyes. "Need anything? That is why I came." Jou said softly running a hand though Seto's hair.

"No thank you. Thank you for checking on me." Seto said softly looking up at Jou. "The holiday party set up is tomorrow. Will you be there? I could use your help." He said softly.

Jou gave a nod pressing the tip of his tongue to his lips. He wanted to kiss the brunet. "Yeah. Since you don't need anything I'll be going. See you tomorrow." Jou said giving the broad shoulders a gentle pat.

"Thank you for the massage." Seto said looking at Jou as the blond headed to the door. Jou paused turning to look at him. The blond gave him a small smile and a nod leaving. Seto pulled opened the drawer where he had the very first gift he had bought for Jounouchi. It was the last gift he planned on giving to the blond. It was a large crystal statue of two dragons one black the other the clear perfect crystal bound together their noses lightly touching. The statue was beautifully carved and glittered in the light. When Seto had first seen it he instantly thought of Jou. It had been expensive and at the time Seto had no real intention of giving it to the blond or a plan on how to give it to the blond with out having it thrown in his face. He couldn't resist. It was this single gift that made him plan this whole elaborate charade of a secret admirer. He just wanted to show the blond he had a heart and that he wasn't a cold robot.

* * *

Author note: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

On a side note this story is fully written so updates should happen every week. To those of you still reading thank you so much. Please leave a review they make writers happy!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

It was the day of the Holiday party. The final details were being set in place and Seto Kaiba was a man in his element. Jou watched as Seto moved through the chaos like the eye of a hurricane, a place of calm among all the madness. "You can not put that monstrosity in front of the fire exit! The fire marshal will have my head!" Seto's voice snapped through the air like a whip, sharp and swift. Jou looked at who the brunet was yelling then looking at the play area Seto was having set up for the children. He looked around the room then went over to the brunet. He laid his hand on the small of Seto's back then pointed to the area by the huge windows that looked over the garden of trees that were being wrapped in white twinkle lights. "Move the play village over here by the windows. Move those tables over there to make room." Seto shouted directing the various groups setting up. The people snapped to do as the brunet said. Jou turned as a hand settled on his shoulder. He nodded writing a check handing it over to their liquor distributor he then made a note on his clipboard.

"Seto we have three more accounts to settle. The final payment to the caterers, the flowers, and the guys setting up the lights. The food is being delivered shortly so they can get set up I got the call to confirm about an hour ago. The alcohol has been delivered. The stuff that needs to be chilled is in the fridge the other items are ready to be opened once the party starts. I double checked the order and we got everything." Jou said going over the list he had.

Heaving a heavy sigh Seto looked at Jou with a nod. He was more than half tempted to grab the blond and kiss him. "Jou, you have been amazing. I'll settle the account with the flower shop. I know the owners." He said softly running a hand though his hair.

"Go sit down for a bit. You look like you are about to fall over. When is the last time you slept?" Jou asked softly running his hand down Seto's back.

Heaving a heavy sigh Seto looked at Jou shaking his head. "I'll sleep when this season is over. Just a few more days." Seto muttered softly.

"Yeah that's great. Go sit and watch for a bit. I can handle things for a while. If I need anything I will come grab you." Jou muttered softly giving the brunet a gentle push toward the row of chairs that were being set up. The brunet staggered over flopping down into a chair. Jou shook his head watching Seto for a bit.

"You've been really good for him." A soft voice behind Jou said. Jou turned looking at Mokuba Kaiba who stood looking at his brother fondly. "He listens to you. You are the only one who has ever cared enough to make sure he eats and rests. My brother is a temperamental, stubborn, rude, grumpy, pain in the ass...but I love him. I'm just glad I'm not the only one that cares for him. Thank you for taking care of him. Thank you for caring about him." Mokuba said softly rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he looked at his brother.

Jou followed Mokuba's line of sight to the now sleeping Seto Kaiba. He then looked to the young man at his side. "He needs to learn when to let others help." Jou sighed taking off his jacket walking over to Seto gently wrapping it about the sleeping brunet. Seto Kaiba may have been a man in his element but he was also an exhausted man. Jou gently stroked Seto's hair as the brunet let out a little moan leaning into his touch.

"Let me know when he learns that." Mokuba muttered under his breath watching as Jou walked over to his brother. It broke his heart to see his brother lean into Jou's touch. He knew his brother had very little love in his life. He knew that Seto loved Jou. He just hoped that maybe Jou was starting to see Seto, the kind, gentle, caring, loving man that Mokuba knew under the cold, bitter, cruel CEO Kaiba.

Jou fixed his tie for the billionth time with a sneer then heaved a heavy sigh giving up. "DAD!" He yelled going into the hall from his small room. It was the night of the Holiday party and Jou was a bit of a mess.

Jou's father came out of his own room tied his son's tie then gave him a smile brushing some imaginary lint from his shoulders. "You look handsome. I'm very proud of you Katsuya. Are you happy? I mean we are doing so well now but I don't want to pressure you into keeping a job if you aren't happy. You've done so much for me. You picked me up from my lowest point and you took care of me. I can't ever repay you but I'd like to try. If you aren't happy don't worry about the money. I'll figure it out. You've just seemed sad lately." He said looking at his son. Jou gave him a sad smile.

"I am happy dad. I love my job. It just sucks because I'm also in love with my boss. It makes things hard. He hasn't pressured me in to anything so don't get the wrong idea. He would never pressure me. It was easier when I thought I hated him. Being in love sucks. Being in love with your boss who you aren't sure is gay or if he would even think of you that way added with the pressure of how fucked up things could get not just personally but also on a work front sucks more. I'm just trying to sort it all out. All I know is I love him. For now that is enough for me." Jou said looking down at the floor. He had never told his father he was gay. He was secretly hoping the man took it well. He hated himself for how he sprung it on his father but he needed some one to talk to. Someone who wasn't his lovey dovey friends.

Looking at his son the elder Jounouchi heaved a sigh. "I'm sure it is hard. I'm also sure you'll figure things out. Perhaps once the holidays are over we can have both our bosses over for dinner. Maybe it will give you a chance to sort things out with out being under so much pressure." He said gently. His son gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled at his son.

There was a knock on the door, Jou turned gave his father one last smile then walked to the front door. He gave Mokuba Kaiba a small smile looking the young man over. "You look great kid."

Rolling his eyes Mokuba looked Jou over carefully. The blond looked really handsome. He knew his brother would barely be able to keep his eyes or hands to himself. "So do you. Seto is at the place getting last minuet things in place. He told me to come get you." Mokuba said softly looking at the blond.

"He like this every year?" Jou asked with a small smirk.

"Do you mean a complete and utter wreck? Then the answer is yes." Laughing Jou turned waving to his dad then leaving with the younger Kaiba. Jou felt a thrill of excitement in his chest at the prospect of seeing Seto dressed his finest.

The car ride was quiet as they pulled in front of the building the party was being held. Only a few other cars had started to arrive. Jou got out taking note of all the glittering lights that decorated every tree. "Wow!" Jou had seen the people setting them up but it was very different seeing all the trees lit up. "It is like a fairy tale." Jou breathed softly.

"That is what I was going for." Seto's smooth voice rang out. Jou turned slightly looking at the fairy king himself. Seto Kaiba was dressed to kill in a trim fitting tuxedo. He felt his mouth go a bit dry as he looked at the brunet.

Jou stood there unable to form words the brunet looked so damn sexy. "You look very handsome Jounouchi. Mokuba I need you for a minuet before the guests fully start to arrive. Jou, go in, get warm, grab a drink, get settled. I'll find you later." Seto said softly. Jou gave an absent nod watching the brunet walk off. Jou was in serious danger. His heart already belonged to the brunet. If Jou fell any further he would gladly give his everything to the brunet. Shaking himself Jou headed inside. Jou's mouth fell open as they walked into the room. Everything was lit with small twinkling lights, soft floating fabrics, fresh flowers, and soft lighting. The kids play place was a small fairy forest. "This is stunning." Jou said gasping softly.

Jou sat eating watching the people of the party. He was really watching Seto Kaiba. The nap had done the brunet a world of good. The brunet was full of his usual grace and social grace. Jou loved watching Seto Kaiba in his element. The brunet was talking, shaking hands, and being everything a good boss should be. The brunet was stunning and Jou fell a little harder.

Seto walked over to Jou pulling a simple white envelope handing it to the blond. "Happy Holidays Jounouchi." Seto said taking a seat suddenly exhausted.

Jou tore open the envelope pulling out the check on the inside. He blinked at the numbers on the check. "What is this?" He asked looking at the brunet who gave him a tiny smirk.

"Your Holiday bonus. You've worked so hard on this party and on everything else. None of this would have gotten done with out you. I likely would have have lost my mind and ended up in the hospital twice or more if not for you. A few of those times would have been due to my little brother kicking my ass for not taking care of myself. You deserve every cent. I think you deserve more but there is only so much money for bonuses and there are a lot of employees." Seto said with a small amused smirk.

Looking at the check for fifty-thousand dollars in his hand Jou gave a nod. He could get a house. He could put the down payment on a house for him and his father. Between their two paychecks they could easily make payments even when Seto cut his pay in half for school. "Thank you. Seto this will change my life. You've already given me so much. Thank you." Jou whispered. He leaned over kissing Seto on the cheek.

It Christmas eve and Yugi's party was in full swing. Yugi looked at his best friend leaning lightly against him. "Who you waiting for?" He asked softly.

Heaving a small sigh Jou looked down at the small gift in his hand then to his best friend. "Seto." He said softly his cheeks flushing softly. Yugi gave him a warm smile then walked off. Jou decided just to have a good time with his friends.

Seto was exhausted but he had made it to Yugi's party. His brother and Jou had both begged him to come. He had pushed himself to finish everything he needed to, all to make it to this party. He opened the door and Yugi skipped over to him grinning brightly. "Seto, glad you could make it. Jou was looking for you he's..." Yugi stood on his toes.

"He's asleep on the couch I see him. Thank you." Seto said softly. He walked over to the blond gently shaking Jou awake. Big brown eyes fluttered open. He gave the blond a soft look gently stroking hair from Jou's face. "I heard you were looking for me." Seto whispered softly.

Jou looked at the stunning brunet he was secretly, desperately in love with. He leaned forward kissing Seto Kaiba. He smiled sleepily handing over the little gift. "Merry Christmas." He muttered softly. He reached up stroking Seto's face. "You're beautiful."

Seto smirked at the blond then looked down at the little gift in his hands. He hadn't gotten a gift in years. Mokuba tried, but his little brother was young. He carefully opened the sloppily wrapped gift. Inside sat a stunning little crystal dragon. He pulled it out letting it catch the light. He gently nudged Jou awake once more then leaned over kissing the blond softly. "Thank you. It is amazing. You are amazing and beautiful." The blond gave him a sleepy smile snuggling back into the couch falling asleep. Seto stood looking at the beautiful blond.

Yugi watched the scene between Jou and Seto play out. The brunet still looked lonely and forlorn but when Seto was with Jou he glowed with happiness. It made Yugi just a little sad that Jou would most likely forget the soft moment with Seto Kaiba.

Sighing tiredly Seto walked over to his brother kissing his head. "Have fun. Be home tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He said giving his brother a small hug. He called his driver then headed home. He hung the tiny crystal dragon on the light next to his bed. It would be the last thing he looked at every night before he went to bed. He felt a small smile curve his lips as his fingers lightly brushed over the sparkling crystal dragon.

Jou woke to a knock on his door. He rolled over staggering to the door. He opened it up glaring at the chipper looking man standing before him. He was handed an envelope that he took signing the paper. He tore it open looking at the letter.

 _My beloved Jounouchi,_

 _Merry Christmas! Today was the day I had originally planned on starting your gifts however my heart would not let me wait. I hope this letter finds you well. I know this is an oddly small gesture compared to the other gifts I have given you but I wanted to get you something you love. I hope you enjoy the gift._

 _All my love_

 _Your Secret Kiss._

Jou looked at the booklet full of coupons for Burger World. He smiled warmed by the gesture. He then crawled into his bed covered in the huge soft 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' blanket Seto had given him as a friendly gift. He nuzzled his face into the warm blanket with a heavy sigh. He was confused. He wanted to find out who was giving him these kind wonderful gifts. He also wanted to tie Seto Kaiba down on this blanket and make crazy passionate love to the stunning brunet. He then remembered the soft warm kiss the brunet had given him just last night. He wanted Seto Kaiba. That was what he really wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing his alarm blare in his ear Jou rolled over slamming his hand down on the damn device. All break he had been waking up early to go to work. Now that he was going back to school he didn't want to wake up. He was a bit afraid to face school. He was afraid everything he had built with the brunet CEO would crumble under the added pressure of school. He sighed slowly forcing himself up to shower and dress.

The spray of hot water was a blissful treat Jou rarely got tired of feeling. He stood under the spray for a long while and thought of Seto. Seto Kaiba was beautiful. Jou loved the brunet he was getting to know for the first time. He sighed softly as he thought to the few fleeting kisses he had shared with the brunet. He wanted more. His hand fell between his legs gently stroking his hard cock as he rested his free arm against the wall then his head against his arm. He thought of what it would be like to be with Seto. He thought of what it would be like to be lying naked in Seto's plush bed as they made slow passionate love to each other. He thought of the taste and feel of the brunet. The more he thought of Seto the faster his hand went until he came with a small sigh of the brunet's name. He then punched the wall with a snarl. He washed swiftly then dressed for the day.

He hoped the walk to school would clear his head. All he could think of was Seto. He was early when he walked in. He opened his locker looking at the stack of books along with a new pair of sneakers. On top was a note that he took with a small smirk.

 _Beloved Jounouchi,_

 _I hope your first day of school finds you well. The start of your final year must be an exciting melancholy for you. I did not want you to have to worry about any of your supplies this year. All your books are paid for as well as a new uniform that you have to pick up._

 _Have a great school year. I know you will be great._

 _All my love,_

 _your Secret Kiss_

Jou heaved a sigh looking at the ticket for a new uniform. He sighed deciding to head outside for a bit. He smirked as the sleek black limo pulled up. He watched as Seto Kaiba stepped out of the car in his school uniform looking painfully beautiful. Jou strode up to his boss with a smile.

"You are here early." Seto said with a small smirk as he looked at the beautiful blond. "So unlike you. Excited to see me?" He was teasing gently.

Giving the teasing brunet a flirty smile Jou pressed firmly against his boss. "I'm always excited to see you." Jou purred his voice low, husky, seductive. His boss flushed a soft sweet shade of pink. Damn, the man was sexier than hell in the eyes of Jounouchi Katsuya.

Pulling away from the blond Seto tried to clear the blush from his cheeks. He cast a glance to the grinning blond that made him ache something fiercely. He loved Jou more with every beat of his heart. "What's wrong? You seem upset." Seto spoke softly gently running a hand through Jou's hair.

Jou leaned into the gentle touch then into the warm body of the brunet. "I have a secret admirer. I don't know who it is but they keep sending me gifts. They are nice gifts. Amazing even. There is just one huge problem. I'm falling in love with someone. I'm afraid to tell them. I'm gay...well bi. Well I'm really more pan or demi. They are male. I just don't know how they'll take it if I tell them. I don't know how to tell my admirer about it." Jou said with a soft sigh.

Feeling his heart shatter in his chest Seto sucked in a shuddering staccato breath. Someone had taken his puppy's heart. "Jou I don't know what half of the words that you said mean." Seto said with a small chuckle trying very hard not to give away how his heart was shattering.

Letting out a small breathy laugh Jou sighed. "Urban dictionary. It will answer your questions." Jou lightly patted Seto's shoulder with a smile. "I'm surprised to know there is something you don't know. Here I thought you knew everything." A shadow passed over Seto's eyes. Jou caught the look but couldn't read it.

"Even I am human." Seto said coolly. He pulled away from the blond heading into the school building.

Jou had stepped in it. He knew it the second the brunet shut him down and walked away. He jogged after Seto trying to pull the brunet back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just meant that you are really smart and I feel like you know everything. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Seto, I'm sorry." Jou whispered softly taking the brunet's hand.

Feeling raw and slightly heart broken Seto gave Jou a small nod. "I know. I'm just sulking a bit. I know I've not always been kind. It hurts me when others still see me as less than human or tell me I don't have human feelings." Blue eyes met warm brown.

Feeling his heart ache for the sexy brunet Jou leaned forward lightly brushing his lips over Seto's cheek. "I'm so sorry. I know I was one of the ones that said some of the worst things about you. I know now none of them are true. Seto, I..." He trailed off terrified to let the words he desperately wanted to say slip past his lips. "You are my friend. I would never mean to hurt you." He gently stroked Seto's cheek tempted to kiss those plush warm lips. He leaned forward again licking his own lips ready to kiss the brunet when a voice broke the spell that had been woven about them.

"Yo Jou!" Hitaro Honda yelled as he saw his best friend with Seto Kaiba. Honda didn't understand why Jou was around the so called prick. It was true the CEO had made an effort but he didn't believe a second of it. His best bud had once been about as big of a fan of Kaiba's as he was of Pegasus. It seemed his best friend had been taken in by the CEO just like every one else. He grabbed his best bud away from the tall blue-eyed brunet giving a small hidden sneer. "What the hell are you doing with Kaiba?" He hissed under his breath.

Heaving a heavy sigh Jou glanced over his shoulder at the tall proud brunet. "He's my boss. We've become friends. I was having a bad morning. We were talking." Jou said smiling at his friend. "He's actually pretty cool to work for. I also get paid a shit ton to put up with his grumpy ass." Jou grinned at his best friend who laughed softly.

"Dude if your morning sucks so bad tell me about it." Honda said with a bright smile. Jou had been his friend for a long time. They had each others' backs.

Feeling like he was about to drop a bomb on his best friend Jou told Honda everything. He told his friend about his rich secret admirer and about his growing infatuation with a person he was sure he couldn't have. He didn't tell his friend that person was Kaiba. Honda was not Seto's biggest fan and Jou didn't want to alienate his life long friend.

"That is what Kaiba and I were talking about. The admirer guy left me all kinds of gifts and I'm not sure what to do because I want to tell him to back off so I can explore what ever is happening with this other person with out having to feel guilty. I just don't know who he is. It is all kind of confusing." Jou heaved out in one rapid breath. His friend didn't look supportive. His friend looked murderous.

Honda whipped around as Jou got done telling him the whole story. He saw only one problem and that was Kaiba. Kaiba was trying to play some kind of sick head game with his best friend. He was going to murder the other brunet. "Stay away from Kaiba. He's not good for you man." Honda said coolly.

"Hon' I know you are trying to protect me. You don't know Seto the way I do. I like my job. I like Seto. Just drop it alright. I'm a big boy." Jou said patting his friend on the back. Honda gave him a small tense nod. He gave his friend a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Everyday was becoming a slow sweet torture for Jou. Everyday his feelings for Seto grew. Jou sighed softly before he walked into his boss' office. Seto was sitting looking adorable as always scowling at his computer. "Are you coming to the festival tonight?" Jou asked thinking of the new years festival. He actually had money to spend at the food and game stalls. He was so excited he was fit to burst. School had been hell but Seto was always there if he needed help.

"You've asked me that five times today. I've said 'yes' every time. If you are that excited to go, just go. You are driving me crazy. Just go. I'll be about an hour to an hour and a half behind you if you leave now. If you ask me again and disrupt me neither one of us will ever make it because I keep getting further behind." Seto growled even though his voice did hold a tone of amusement.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just never been able to go to one of these things worry free. My rent and bills are all paid for the month. My fridge is stocked full of food. My school books were paid for. I have money in savings. I just got paid. I can play all the games and eat all the food I want. I'm excited. I also want to see you there. Things just aren't as fun with out friends. You are my friend, Seto. I want to see you. I want to play games with you." Jou babbled excitedly. He barely managed to leave out the part where he wanted to corner the brunet in a dark ally and make out with him. He was very proud of himself for that.

Rolling his eyes, not for the first time, Seto paused in his work looking at the over eager blond. Jou was so excited he was almost vibrating with it. "That is why I'm telling you to go. If you stay here any longer you are going to push past the very limits of my patience which is already wearing thin. Go before I snap and throttle you." Seto sighed exhausted by the blond and his eager joy.

Whining Jou walked over to Seto wrapping his arms about the brunet. He buried his face in Seto's neck inhaling deeply. Seto had an addictive scent. It was warm, a bit spicy, sweet, comforting. It was familiar. "Seto." Jou whined bouncing slightly. He wanted Seto to come with him now.

"Get out. Jou, I know you are excited but I have a multi-billion dollar company to run. You are bothering me. As my sectary you are supposed to make my job easier...not harder. Now get out." Seto snapped at the clingy eager blond. "An hour. I will meet you in an hour if you leave now!" The blond gave him a vivid smile then left happily all while sulking slightly. It was cute. Seto also wasn't sure how the blond pulled it off. It was hard to pout and look happy at the same time. Jou managed. Seto sat in the blissful silence for a moment glad the bouncy blond was gone for a time. He loved Jou. He loved Jou with all his heart. Today the blond had been determined to drive him nuts. He went back to work oddly missing the blond. Love was a fickle thing.

Jou looked around eagerly at all the booths set up for new years. The smell of food filled the air and Jou's mouth with saliva. He looked around eagerly trying to take in all the sights while looking for his friends at the same time. He smiled brightly waving eagerly at Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura. The others jogged over to the small group that had already formed. Jou and Honda had met up earlier and had come together with Otogi. They had bumped into Malik, Marik, Odin, and Ishizu. Now the whole gang was together they were just missing Seto and Mokuba.

"Seto and Mokuba should be here soon. I can't wait to eat. Everything smells so good!" Jou said drooling slightly. He turned spotting the tall brunet feeling his mouth suddenly go dry. Seto was wearing a male's traditional kimono. The slim lines of the brunet were made of the garment. Seto looked like something out of a historical drama. A very sexy historical drama. He swallowed hard looking the brunet over trying to memorize this moment forever. He was fairly certain he'd be masturbating to the image of Seto in a kimono for years to come. The amount of naughty dreams such a thing could give him were endless.

"Wow Kaiba! You look really good in that." Yugi said brightly looking the brunet over. It was rare for males to go in kimonos. The deep red of the kimono Seto was wearing made blue eyes pop. The whole thing looked rather fitting on the brunet.

Smiling at the gathered group Seto felt a bit awkward. Everyone else was in warm modern winter wear. Jeans, coats, and boots. Seto had a jacket but his was made for his kimono. "Thank you. I never get to wear it, I bought it for the rare occasions I need it. I thought it would be fun to wear it tonight for the festival." He said trying to hide his embarrassment behind false bravado.

"You should wear that every day. All the time. You should never take that off." Jou said his eyes still devouring the brunet as Seto got closer. The brunet gave him a tiny flick of a pleased smile and Jou fell harder. He was tempted to find the nearest dark corner and find out how the brunet looked with the kimono falling off those broad sexy shoulders as long legs that were wrapped about his waist were flushed red with exposure from the cold winter air. Jou derailed his own train of thought before it could go to far. He would save such fantasies for later when he was at home, alone. The current amount of fantasies he had of his boss were numbering in the hundreds. Seto could be so damn obliviously cute it made Jou want to scream, pounce, and start ripping off his boss's clothing. He needed help. Either that or he needed to confess his feelings and get Seto in bed asap. He really wanted option two. He took one last lingering look at the brunet then grabbed Seto's hand dragging the brunet off to the nearest food stand. He still really wanted option two but was a little too chicken to confess just yet. He would settle for just being near Seto. He knew full well that soon just being close wouldn't be enough. The others in the group giggled breaking into smaller groups for a time to go explore.

"Man I really wanted a goldfish stand." Jou muttered as they walked down the line of game stands.

"That is more of a spring or summer festival game. I'd be afraid the water would freeze. You'd just have a dead frozen fish this time of year." Seto said with a small sneer at the thought. Brown eyes peered at him alight with amusement.

"Way to put a damper on things. Lets go play that!" Jou said excitedly taking Seto's hand once more scampering off to the booth where they chucked balls at stacked bottles.

Seto didn't have time to argue he was just dragged off by the blond. He hoped his brother was alright. He had spotted the younger teen with Yami, Yugi, and Anzu. Isono trailed not far behind. While he was sure his brother would be fine and have a good time with the group it didn't prevent him from worrying. He had been spending a lot of time with Jou. All the time was just making his feelings for the blond grow. It was also making the aching loneliness inside of him grow as well. The tiny bud of hope had blossomed into a beautiful flower until Jou had told him he was in love with someone. The poor thing had shriveled and died. He had to be content just being by the blond. Maybe someday Jou would love him. Maybe someday Jou would figure out that Seto was the secret kiss that had been sending the blond the gifts. Maybe someday he'd finally lose his mind and throw himself from a roof. There were a lot of maybes. Far too many for Seto's liking.

Jou pouted as he lost the game. He watched as Seto knocked down the bottles with the first toss. The brunet didn't even throw that hard. The brunet was handed a large stuffed chibi version of the Red-eyes Black Dragon for his win. "How did you do that?" Jou whined. The brunet smirked. The dark corner was sounding better every minuet to Jou. That smirk was a sexy as it was infuriating.

"Physics." Seto answered the blond's question with a pleased smirk. He handed the plush dragon to the adorable pouting blond next to him. The way Jou lit up made the whole day of being pestered by the said blond worth it. "You forget I own a theme park. I've played games like that thousands of times." Seto sighed relenting slightly to the blond.

"I can have this? It is so cute! Are you sure you don't want it?" Jou asked already cuddling the plush chibi version of his favorite card. He latched on to Seto's arm more than half tempted to cuddle the brunet.

"I don't want it. I know how much you love the red-eyes. It is all yours." Seto said his cheeks heating as Jou clung to him. He was hoping the blond would write off the flush to the cold. He really did love Jou. They walked about a while longer Jou eating what ever he could get his hands on. Once again Seto was fed by the blond. He didn't mind. Normally when he saw couples feeding each other it made him a bit sick. He found it painfully enduring when Jou did it.

Later that night the group joined together and they all prayed at the temple and bought fortunes. Jou peeked over Seto's shoulder wondering what the brunet got. "Neutral? Who the fuck gives out neutral luck fortunes?" Jou snarled softly. The brunet turned to him with an amused smirk. Seto was so close. Jou leaned forward pressing his lips to the brunet's. The kiss lingered longer than it was supposed to but when Seto didn't resist and sank slightly into the kiss Jou was tempted to throw caution to the wind and pin the brunet down then and there. Instead he pulled away opening his own fortune. "Extremely good luck! Wow! I thought these were a myth." Jou said lighting up. He grinned at the brunet next to him. The look Seto was giving him was painfully beautiful. The look was filled with desire, longing, and something so beyond simple love, Jou was suddenly terrified.

"You deserve it." Seto said softly dropping his eyes from the blond as he saw fear or something else in those warm eyes. He looked at the small box that told his romantic future. 'Things romantically will stay as they are this year.' Was what the box read. That broke Seto's heart just a little. He wanted something hopeful. His entire future seemed neutral. Nothing would change. Nothing would get better or worse. He was just glad some things had changed. He now had a friend. No matter how badly he wanted Jou to be more he was happy with friendship. He leaned against the blond closing his eyes as Jou showed off his fortune to his friends. He could live with this. It killed him but he could live with it.

Seto's words were kind and heart felt. 'You deserve it.' Those words rang in Jou's ears and sang in his heart. He felt the brunet next to him a warm solid presence. He was afraid. Seto loved him. He had seen it so clearly in the brunet's eyes. He loved Seto. He just wasn't sure what to do with those emotions. He had never really considered love. He enjoyed having a secret admirer. He enjoyed knowing some one loved him. He enjoyed his growing feelings for Seto. He just was at a loss of what to do with them. He looked at the box that told him his love fortune. 'The greatest gifts come from the heart. There is a blooming romance in your future.' Jou looked to the brunet burrowing into him shivering. Shaking his head at Seto's stupidity Jou gently nudged the brunet. The clock struck midnight and Jou leaned forward giving Seto a soft happy peck. "Go home before you freeze to death." He said smirking in amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Jou set down the last box looking around his new room of his new house. They had bought a house. More than that they had made a clean start. They took what few things were vastly important to them packed it into some boxes to bring to their new house. They had sold everything else. They had bought or been given everything else. Jou had a new bed, dresser, nightstand, and even some new cloths. Everything except the cloths was from Seto as a gift. Seto had then given them a couch that the brunet claimed he was getting rid of anyway. The couch was beautiful and insanely expensive but the brunet would not take no for an answer. They had bought a small table from a neighbor who just had another baby and needed a bigger table. They had been given new chairs for the table from the elder Jounouchi's boss as a congratulations/ welcome home gift. Seto had given Jou's father a new bedroom set as well saying he was trying to down size and close up some of the rooms in the mansion.

Seto had been kind to them. Kinder than Jou felt they deserved. Jou's father had taken it all with an amused smile. "That boss of yours is in love with you. I hope you know that. Do you still like him?" Jou's dad asked his son stepping into the room. The brunet had also lent them a moving truck and then had helped move every thing in the day before. Jou's other friends had helped as well. Jou and his dad had spent their last night in their old place as a reminder of all they had accomplished in such a short time. Jou suspected a certain brunet had a lot to do with how swiftly they were able to close the deal and move into their new house. They had found the house on the third. They made the bid on the sixth. They had closed on the nineteenth. Here it was four days from Jou's birthday and they were in their new house. It all seemed very sudden.

"Yeah. I still like him. What makes you think he's in love with me?" Jou asked smiling at his father. He thought Seto was in love with him but he wasn't sure.

Looking his son over the elder Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Son your boss gave us two full bedroom sets, a couch, new dishes, new cookware, and he "lent" us a truck so we could move. You friend Honda was giving him dirty looks the whole day but all that man could see was you. His eyes never left you. If that ain't love Katsuya, I'm not sure I know what is. He's also at the front door." Jou's father dropped the last part as a small whisper.

Jou blinked at his father then headed to the front door where sure enough Seto was waiting. The brunet gave him a tiny smile then handed over a gift wrapped in simple white paper. Jou took it looking at Seto. "Seto, you have given us too much. I don't need this." Jou said with a smile tearing into the paper. He looked at the simple yet beautiful carved plaque that had three simple words. 'Home, sweet home.' Jou felt his eyes fill with tears as he realized he was really home. He looked to Seto then threw his arms about the brunet. "Thank you." He whispered hugging Seto fiercely.

Seto sank into the warmth of the blond for a second then carefully stepped back. He was trying to distance himself a bit from Jou. His feelings for the blond grew every day but he knew Jou only saw him as a friend. He still had hope that his plan would win Jou over. He still had eleven months and four days before Christmas where he would give Jou the final gift. He would give Jou his heart. "You are welcome. I just wanted to give you something small. I got a little carried away on the other things. I was just excited for you. I've never really had a friend before so I wasn't sure how to act." Seto said looking down at the ground and not at the blond.

"You're still coming to my birthday party right?" Jou asked watching Seto closely. The brunet seemed different. Distant. That distance made Jou feel a bit lonely no matter what his father said.

Giving a small nod Seto smirked. "I asked your father if I could bring the birthday cake. I have to come." He said his voice soft. Seto was happy for Jou. Jou was turning eighteen and would have a new house packed with all his friends and people he loved. Jou would be showered in gifts. Seto's birthday wasn't that long ago. He had a stack of invitations he had never sent out too afraid no one would show up. He had bought his own cake and had gotten a hand made card from Mokuba. His birthday was small and a bit lonely.

"Seto, thank you. So much of this is because of you. You told my dad about the job and he loves it. You gave me a job when I needed it. I really am grateful. I'm glad we are friends." Jou said smiling at the brunet.

The word friends seemed to dig into Seto's heart painfully like a rusted old nail. He loved Jou. No matter how many times the blond kissed him Jou never seemed to want more than friendship and perhaps sex. Seto was willing to give both and so much more if Jou only asked. He didn't expect his love to be returned. He didn't expect to be loved. He just hoped come Christmas that Jou would at least give him a kind rejection. He had held out hope for love for so long that hearing the word friend could do nothing more than slowly crush and grind that little flower that had sprung to life inside of him into dust. He was settling. He'd settle for making Jou happy. He'd give everything he could to the blond. He'd take all that Jou would give. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Take a few more days off work to get everything settled here. I'm giving you the time off for this and your birthday. Enjoy it." Seto turned and walked off.

"Yep, that boy loves you." Jou's father chimed softly as he watched his son and the teen CEO. He looked to his son smiling gently. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his son was gay. Katsuya had done so much for him. He would love his son no matter what. "Why do you keep leading that poor boy on? If you like him you wouldn't have to work hard to ask him out. I doubt he'd say no. Shit, I'm fairly sure if you asked he'd haul you off and I wouldn't see you for a week. I don't even want to think about what you would be doing for that week. There are just some things a father never needs to know." He said softly looking around his house. He owned a house. It was an odd sensation. It was all thanks to his strong, smart, beautiful son and the rich boy who was so smitten with his son the poor boy had no hope of ever getting free. He knew what that was like. He loved his ex-wife that way. It was the only reason he could spot it in another person.

"Things aren't that easy dad. What if things don't work out? What if I lost my job because we broke up? We'd lose everything." Jou said softly looking at the plaque in his hands tracing the words. This small simple gift meant more to Jou than all the other gifts Seto had given them.

"No we wouldn't. We'd still have each other. We'd make things work, Katsuya. I'm not going back to the man I was after your mother left. I wouldn't do that to you. Not again. I'm not saying you need to confess your undying love to that boy. He loves you. I'm fairly sure he'll always love you. If you two broke up it would be your choice not his. If he had you he'd never let you go unless you wanted to. He'd never fire you. You'd have to quit. I know what all consuming love looks like. Katsuya, you need to either confess to that poor boy or drop him like a rock. Leading him on, giving him false hope, is a bit cruel. I love your mother like that boy loves you. Trust me when I say he'd suffer a thousand life times for the chance to spend one with you. I ruined my chance with the love of my life. You just have to decide if that boy is the love of yours or you have to let him go." Jou's father said giving his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You make it sound easy." Jou sighed hanging the plaque on the wall with a small smile. He still wasn't sure what he wanted. He did love Seto. He wanted Seto. He just wasn't sure he was ready to be _in love_.

"It isn't. I know that. You know that. That poor love struck fool knows that. Love isn't easy. It is hard work and devotion. It is painful and beautiful. It is a bunch of conflicting emotions all jumbled together into something that can either be your strength or your weakness. You have to decide what to make it. Love is never easy. It is worth it."

"When did you get so sage?" Jou asked his father with an amused smirk. The man leveled him with a very flat look that turned into a smile.

"When I stopped drinking." Jou's father said blandly smiling at his son.

Jou let out a small laugh wrapping his arms around his father in a tight hug. "I love you dad." He said sighing softly.

Patting his son on the back Jou's father smiled warmly. "Love you too, Katsuya."

!

Jou smiled as he opened the door to his house for his friends. He and his father had pushed themselves getting the house set up and ready for this party. He gave every one a little half hug telling them where to put the gifts. He frowned as he didn't see Seto or Mokuba. He let out a funny little noise and grabbed his sister in a tight hug spinning her around. "SHIZUKA!" His father pushed him out of the way crushing his giggling sister in a hug. He shoved his father back out of the way hugging his sister.

"Touching. You are all in the way. We need to get this cake inside and put together. Happy birthday Jou." Mokuba said smirking as he shoved past the blond and the redhead siblings.

Jou watched as a team of five or six sharply dressed men and women walked into his house carrying boxes. He looked to the tall sexy brunet following the team. "Seto...what did you do?" Jou asked carefully looking at the box and the bag the brunet carried. The brunet gave him the sexiest little smirk he had ever seen.

"You'll see. Happy birthday." Seto said handing the blond a simple white bag with blue tissue paper. Jou took the bag from him still giving him a curious look.

Looking at the bag he was handed Jou then turned his eyes to the tall brunet's back as Seto gave a small bow to his father then vanished inside. He looked back to the bag in his hands remembering all the other gifts he had gotten from his secret admirer. He shook his head taking his sister's hand.

"You like him. I always thought he was sexy." Shizuka whispered to her brother. Jou gave her a dirty look that made her giggle.

Jou had the strange desire to go rub himself against Seto to mark the brunet as his. He settled for glaring at his sister who smiled at him sweetly. "He is sexy. I do like him. I'm just confused." Jou said heaving a sigh wrapping his sister's arms about his own as they headed inside. Jou dropped off the gift at the table with the others then went to his group of friends who greeted Shizuka warmly.

Seto watched the party from the side lines. He was never good with group situations. Too many people and too many conversations were complete chaos for him. He had a hard time keeping track of everything. His mind tried to hard to focus on one thing then lost track of too many other things. So he stood off to the side watching Jou. Jou was like a shimmering bright star among the darkness of his life. It was why he so loved the blond. Jou was so bright with happiness he was almost blinding.

"How are you Kaiba?" A low voice asked. Seto glanced at Yami who stood by his side. Giving a small nod he went back to watching the blond. His eyes flicked to the kitchen as Jou's father came out.

"Who's ready for cake?" Jou's father asked looking at the hoard of teens gathered in his house. He then looked back to the kitchen where the massive cake was being wheeled out. He flicked a look to the brunet who had out done himself.

Jou looked up as the cake was brought out and he gasped. The cake was a five tiered masterpiece. Each tier was a different color and Jou was sure each was a different flavor. Various dual monsters spiraled up along the cake. The first one one the bottom was Seto's beloved blue-eyes white dragon. There were various smaller dual monsters until on the second tier stood the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician girl. It went up that way highlighting his friend's favorite cards and all of Jou's. There was baby dragon, time wizard, Mizaki the legendary sword's man, the flame sword's man. Each monster was either crafted from chocolate or painted on the cake. On top was the crowing glory of the cake, it was a crystal Red-eyes black dragon sparkling in the light. "It is beautiful. Is it all edible?" Jou asked excitedly ready to attack and eat anything he could get his hands on.

"Everything but the cake topper." Seto said smiling at the blond pleased Jou seemed so happy. The blond looked at him then threw an arm about him hugging him tightly.

Gazing into stunning blue eyes Jou kissed Seto on the cheek. "Thank you. It is amazing. That dragon is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." Pulling away from the brunet Jou went back to the cake. The topper was carefully removed and handed to him. He looked it over then set it up on a shelf so it was safe. He wanted to thank Seto by pinning the brunet to the nearest flat surface and molesting the living hell out of him. He was just going to have to settle for the hug and the kiss on the cheek.

!

Jou had stuffed himself silly on cake. He was right, each layer was a different flavor. He gave a ton of cake to his friends to take home and they still had a ton left. He had gotten tons of gifts that he loved. He looked at the crystal dragon now in the light up display box Seto had also gotten him. The party had been fun and he had been more than proud to show off his new house to his friends. His dad even looked pleased. Jou was happy.

"He out did himself. Have you decided what you are going to do with that poor boy?" Jou's father asked him as they cleaned up.

Looking to his sister for help Shizuka gave him a soft kind smile. "Dad is right. You need to make a decision. He clearly is crazy for you. More than one person said something. I asked Mokuba. He rolled his eyes and said I didn't even want to know. What's the hold up?" Shizuka asked him still looking innocent and sweet and kind.

Jou heaved a sigh flopping down on the couch. Seto had asked to stay and help clean. Jou had sent the brunet away. What was the hold up? He wasn't even sure. "I just don't want to push it. I want to see how things go on their own." Jou muttered looking at his family. He gave them a smile. His dad gave a nod clearly dropping the subject. His sister gave him a look.

"I feel a bit sorry for Seto. He is clearly waiting for some sign from you. It would have to be a big obvious one. He may be a genius but you can tell he is a bit of an awkward turtle around people. If you don't make a move I doubt he ever will. He'll just suffer in silence until his love for you drives him mad. It is a bit romantic." Shizuka sighed dreamily then went into a phase of weird faces where Jou could see the little sparkles and hearts floating around her.

Blinking at his sister Jou shook his head letting Shizu have her girly fantasy. Real life wasn't that easy. It wasn't that neat and kind.

!

Jou woke to a knock on his front door on his actual birthday. Soft white snow flakes were slowly drifting from the heavens blanketing the grass and trees in softness while the roads and sidewalks stayed clear. Jou opened up the door to the chipper man in the jump suit. "Special delivery for Katsuya Jounouchi." The man said far too brightly handing over the clip board that Jou signed then handed back for the box.

"Hay um...do you know who sent this and the others?" He asked carefully. The young man gave a shake of his head. Jou gave a sad nod then slowly shut the door. He opened the box finding another box perfectly wrapped in white paper with a blue satin bow. He carefully opened his gift finding a black lacquered box with the red eyes black dragon on top. The box had a shimmering finish and the red eyes were made of small little gem stones that sparkled in the light. Jou opened the box finding a thing of card protector sleeves also with the dragon from his favorite card and a note.

 _My beloved Jounouchi,_

 _Happy Birthday! Today you are eighteen. I'm so amazed and awed by all you have over come in your life. I wish I could be there to help you celebrate this day. Perhaps next year I'll be by your side and we'll greet the morning of your birthday with a kiss. I look forward to seeing you in eleven months under the clock in the park. Be happy. Be safe. Happy birthday beloved._

 _All my love,_

 _your Secret Kiss_

"What is it?" Shizuka asked peeking over her brother's shoulder. He showed her the box and the note with a smile. "Wow, it is beautiful." Shizuka looked over the velvet lined box made for Jou's precious dual monster cards. She then read over the note. He brother had told her of his secret admirer. She wondered if her brother knew the note was from Seto Kaiba. The brunet was even so kind as to sign his initials at the bottom. She at least assumed it was from Seto Kaiba. She'd have to text Mokuba to confirm her suspicions. She wasn't sure what she would do with them but she just wanted to be sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were settling into a new normal for Jou. He went to school then work then home to his new house. He hung out with his friends, his dad, and most importantly his sister. His life was good. He was happy.

He opened his locker on February 14th blinking at the perfectly wrapped box tied in a blue satin ribbon. Jou pulled out the box reading over the card.

 _My beloved Jounouchi,_

 _Today is the day of love and romance. I could find no better day to express my feeling to you. I love you. You are beautiful, intelligent, kind, warm, loving, strong and beautiful inside and out. I hope today is a day filled with joy and happiness for you._

 _All my love,_

 _your Secret Kiss_

Jou tore open the box looking at the chocolates inside. The chocolates were far from perfect but he could tell they were hand made. It warmed it heart and soul seeing how much effort some one was willing to invest in him. He had never really gotten a valentine's gift before. He usually got gifts from Anzu and some times his sister or Mai but they were more gifts of friendship. This was a gift of the heart. This gift was made for him because this person loved him. Jou wished he could forget everyone else and just fall for this mystery person who seemed to honestly care for him. Instead Jou's every thought and dream was consumed by one person and one person only. He looked over to the locker a few down from his.

Seto hated Valentine's day. He hated everything about the stupid holiday that he wasn't fully sure why people celebrated. He opened his locker sneering as he found nothing. This year, like every year, his locker was empty of anything except his indoor shoes. He pulled off his shoes then pulled on his school shoes. All around him were happy couples in the warm blush of love that Valentine's day seemed to bring. The only thing Valentine's day had ever given Seto was the hot burn of intense anger and irritation. He turned almost running into Jou.

"You look seriously pissed. What's wrong?" Jou asked looking at his irate looking boss. During the busy Christmas season Jou had come to know the various stages of Seto's anger. There was the basic irritation level which usually occurred when some one did or said something stupid that was no big deal. Then there was the sever irritation level. Again if some one did or said something stupid that added only ten to fifteen more minuets for work to the brunet's already busy day. Then came anger. This usually occurred when some one messed up in a mild to big way. Then there was anger mixed with sever irritation. That happened when someone messed up and cost the brunet an hour to two hours of his precious time. Then there was the silent fuming anger. Then was code red levels of scary. It meant Seto Kaiba was about ready to explode into a string of expletives that would make a drunken sailor blush. Then came the scariest anger of all. The calm cool anger. This was the run for the hills kind of anger. Jou had seen grown men tremble in fear when faced with this anger. Currently Seto was just at high to sever levels of irritation. He wasn't yet to the raging fury or silent doom proportions of anger.

Slamming his locker with enough force to rattle the entire row Seto looked at the box of chocolates in Jou's hands. He knew they were from him. He had spent all fucking week making and remaking the damn things until he felt they were at least decent. He was half tempted to knock the box from the blond's hands on to the floor. He had spent far too long making them to do that. "I just hate this stupid day." Seto snarled softly.

Placidly staring at his boss Jou couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Every 'single' person hates this day. It is the way it is. You just seem abnormally pissed about it." Jou said blandly patting Seto gently on the shoulder.

"How many times have you gotten something left in your locker or been given a gift in all your years of school on Valentine's day?" Seto bit out the question with far more venom than he intended.

Deciding to humor his friend Jou gave a small one shoulder shrug. "I don't know. A few times when I was younger. Then when I met Anzu she gives us gifts every year just because we are her friends. Some times my sister will send stuff to one of the girls she knows here and have them leave me something. I guess I would say I've gotten stuff every year except the years I was in the gang. Everyone was afraid of me then." Jou said softly remembering how lonely those years made him feel. It made you feel good to get gifts. "Let me guess you are so swamped by gifts you don't even know what to do with it all." Keeping his tone light and teasing Jou gently jabbed Seto in the ribs with his elbow.

"No. In all my years I've never gotten anything. My parents died just as I was getting to the age where girls had crushes on boys and left them Valentine's gifts. After that I was adopted by Gozoburo. Everyone was afraid of him. Then I took over the company and Gozoburo died. By then people either hated me because I was smarter and richer, or they were afraid of me, or they hated me because lets face it I'm kind of a jackass." Seto said lowly his voice bitter and angry to hide the heartbreak he felt every single year he found that once again no one loved him or even liked him enough as a friend to give him a gift.

Blinking Jou stood unsure of what to say or do. The brunet sneered at him hurt and rage plain on his features. "You could have at least attempted to deny that I'm a jackass." Seto growled at him storming off. Jou could have tried denying it but the brunet was kind of a jackass. Jou was insanely in love with the brunet, even the jackass side of him. Still didn't prevent Seto from being a jackass. "Fuck." Jou cursed lightly under his breath going after the sexy brunet.

He found Seto sitting alone in the classroom. He sat on the desk in before the brunet facing Seto his feet on the chair. "You were a jackass." Jou said bluntly. He got a dark glare from those vivid stunning blue eyes. "You've been trying. Seto things don't change all at once. One day some one will love you and will shower you with Valentine's gifts and thousands of other gifts." Jou said taking Seto's hand in his.

Looking at the blond he longed to be with then sighed. "I doubt it." Seto said with a small snort. The blond gave him a small frown then leaned forward brushing a kiss over his lips. Jou tasted of faintly of chocolate.

"It will. All good things take time. Some things are worth waiting for." Jou whispered softly unable to handle the heartbreak on the brunet's face. He was tempted to confess then and there but he doubted it was the right time for either of them. He would settle for a kiss.

"You make it sound easy" Seto said softly.

Giving a small snort Jou patted Seto on the head then giggled when the brunet gave him a puzzled look. He grinned then pinched Seto's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as the blond pinched his cheeks. The blond gave him a vivid smile.

"Jou, Seto. I'm so glad you are here." Anzu's cheery voice greeted them as the door slid open. The girl stopped letting out a giggle as both boys looked at her, Seto with his face still in Jou's hands. She floated over to the two boys dropping a small bag into each boy's lap. "Happy Valentine's day!" She then paused handing another bag to Seto. "Give that to Mokuba for me please." She then waved her fingers slightly as she left the room.

Jou released Seto then eagerly dug into the little bag. "Anzu makes the best chocolates." He said happily then smiled at the chocolate bear in a pink chocolate tutu. He bit off the bear's head chewing in rapture.

Watching the blond, Seto pulled out his own chocolate bear nibbling at the ear. He smiled at the little gift feeling warmed. Anzu saw him as a friend. He was going to repay her in full on white day. "My first gift." He said softly.

"See I told you." Jou said smiling at the brunet. He leaned forward brushing another kiss over Seto's lips. The light taste of chocolate mingled with Seto's own unique flavor would fuel more of his rather vivid dreams of Seto Kaiba.

Cocking his head like a puzzled puppy Seto looked at Jou wondering why the blond had kissed him a second time or even the first. The door slid open again and students started filing in.

Jou hopped off the desk going to his own. He finished his chocolate from Anzu knowing his friend would give him any left overs as she always did. He was just going to hang onto the taste of chocolate coated Seto.

Seto walked into work, after school, puzzled by why his puppy hadn't ridden with him in the limo as was their normal. He looked at Jou who was at the desk on the phone. He frowned wondering if he had done something to upset the blond yesterday. He had been in a foul mood since it was his most hated holiday. Yet he had been fairly happy yesterday after Anzu had given him his first ever Valentine's day gift. He sighed walking into his office only to stop in his tracks looking at his desk. On his desk was a small Blue-Eyes White Dragon plush toy. The dragon had a little red rose in it's mouth. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He went to his desk picking it up reading the little note.

 _To – S_

 _From – J_

 _Happy Late V-Day._

"Anzu may have gotten you for first ever Valentine's Day gift. I wanted to give you your first ever after Valentine's gift." Jou said lightly leaning against the door jam of Seto's office. He was surprised when Seto suddenly had him in his arms kissing him. Jou sank into the warm inviting kiss for a second before he slowly pulled away. "I guess you like it." He teased the brunet gently.

"I love it. Thank you, Jou." Seto said pulling from the blond looking at his little dragon. He smiled at the little toy. He wanted to kiss the blond again but instead he cuddled the little toy close.

Watching Seto, Jou couldn't help but think that the brunet was the cutest thing he had ever seen. A stupid little plush toy made the brunet far too happy for his own good. Jou found it painfully endearing. He also found it painfully arousing. He wanted to pin the brunet to the floor, desk, or wall and have his wicked, wicked way with him. That kiss had nearly undone him. He decided he wanted to see Seto Kaiba that happy all the time. The brunet deserved it.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh golly I keep forgetting this bit

I do not own Yugioh all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Jou jogged through the mall his hand held in a death grip by his boss and his secret crush. "Seto what are we doing here?" Jou asked slightly out of breath from attempting to keep up with the very long legged brunet.

"Getting a gift." Seto snarled glaring at the man who had bumped into him.

"For what?" Jou asked unsure of why Seto need a gift. He already hated whom ever the brunet was buying said gift for.

"Anzu, for White Day. It is tomorrow." Seto growled. He hated the mall. He hated the crowds, the chatter, and the amount of people. Jou's presence helped slightly. He was glad it wasn't Mokuba. Last time he brought Mokuba to the mall he went hyper vigilant until his brother forced him to wait in the car. He stopped at the store where a soft flowing Greek goddess like dress sat in the window. "Would she like that?" He asked looking at the blond.

Jou looked at the dress that was cute and pretty and so painfully Anzu. He then also looked at the $700 price tag. "Yeah she'd love it. You can't buy it. You need to get her something small. Not a really freaking expensive dress." Jou huffed. The brunet paused for a moment then Jou was dragged into the store where Seto bought the dress. He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Now you pick something." Seto said looking at the blond as he bought the dress with help from Jou about the size. The ladies in the store were giving them an odd look due to the death grip Seto had on Jou's hand and the rather off handed statement.

Jou looked at Seto then around the store his brows raising slowly. "Seto, I'm not a cross dresser." He said blandly. He couldn't help the little smirk that curved his lips when Seto blushed. Seeing Seto Kaiba the cold CEO blush like a little school boy was for sure one of the highlights of Jou's young life.

"I didn't mean from here! I meant from the mall, as a whole. I want to get you a gift." Seto muttered his face flaming. The way Jou was looking at him wouldn't allow his blush to fade.

Jou knew what he really wanted as a gift. He wanted Seto. He wanted all of the brunet heart and body. "I don't want anything from the mall." He said softly. He could feel the eyes of the ladies in the store on them but he didn't care. They were waiting for a moment that would likely never come.

"What do you want?" Seto asked with a small frown. He'd get Jou anything. He'd give Jou everything if the blond just asked. The way Jou was staring at him those big brown eyes unwavering, that small little smirk that curved those plush lips. The whole thing made Seto feel a bit hot. The warmth of the hand in his own was tantalizing.

Jou wound he free arm about Seto's neck beyond caring they were in a very public place. He pressed his lips to the brunet's in a deep searing kiss. His tongue lightly traced over Seto's bottom lip far too pleased when they brunet parted them with a small gasp. He forced himself away with a smile. "I'll take that as my White Day gift." Jou purred then started leading the very confused looking brunet off. He just couldn't help himself around Seto. The brunet was too damn cute for his own good. "Where is Anzu going to wear a dress like that anyway?" Jou asked once they were back safe inside the limo.

Seto shook himself slightly still trying to get his brain to function after that kiss. He wanted to know what it meant. He wanted Jou to want him. It was clear enough that from the way Jou pulled away that the blond wasn't ready so Seto would give it time. He'd give Jou as much time as he needed even if every touch and kiss was a slow agonizing torture. He cleared his throat trying to calm his racing heart before he could answer Jou's question. "Mokuba got her tickets to some fancy ballet company that is coming into town in a few months. They are only doing one show here before they move on so the tickets were hard to get." Seto huffed softly.

Jou smirked as the brunet huffed. "Mokuba huh?" He said not believing the young teen gave a damn about a few chocolates and was willing to put forth the effort needed to get those tickets. Jou knew how much the small simple gift had meant to Seto. He still hated Anzu a bit knowing how much thought and effort Seto was putting into the gifts for his friend. He was also deeply touched. His friends were important to him and seeing all the effort Seto was willing to put in for them made him insanely happy and aroused. Seto Kaiba was a sexy beast. A caring sexy beast. If the brunet got any cuter Jou wasn't going to be able to stop himself. He was going to snap and rip Seto's cloths off and lay claim to the brunet. He wondered if Seto would stop him.

Seto gave Jou a little glare at being caught in his own lie. The blond just gave him that sexy little smirk. He looked out the window watching the world pass by lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts as always went to Jou. The blond was torturing him and didn't even know it.

Anzu opened the gift that Seto gave her with a small mumbled 'Happy White Day.' She had been giving her friends little gifts for Valentine's most of her life. This was one of the first times she ever got a return gift. The fact that it came from the CEO every one saw as cold was a bit of a surprise. She opened the bag pulling out the soft flowing white dress with a gasp. "It's beautiful! Kaiba-san, thank you." She said hugging the brunet. She then saw the envelope at the bottom. She very carefully put the dress back in the bag opening the envelope pulling out the tickets. There were two orchestra level seats for the Russian Ballet Company's production of The Firebird that was coming to Domino for one night only. She had been trying to get tickets since the day they were announced but the prices were outrageous and the show sold out in the first two minuets. She gasped her feet moving in an excited dance. "OH MY GOD!" She squealed bouncing up and down hugging the brunet while she bounced. "This is so AMAZING!" Anzu said bouncing around in excited little circles.

The ear piercing screech from Anzu turned several heads to them. Seto stood there unsure of what to do. "Chill Anz' it is just some stupid ballet." Jou's voice droned from behind him. The sharp cold look the brunet girl gave her friend made Kaiba proud. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had a killer glare.

Jou took a step back from Anzu as the girl gave him a lethal glare. "I'll have you know you uncultured git that this ballet company is top in the world! Tickets for this show sold out in two minuets!" Anzu snapped at him bopping him on the nose with the tickets.

"Seto Kaiba, I can't thank you enough." Anzu said breathless with excitement. She wanted to ask the brunet how he had gotten the tickets but she decided she didn't care. She looked to Jou who was giving her the little smirk that did nothing but piss her off. She loved Jou but there were days she wanted to smack him. Today was one of them. She decided to get her payback another way. She grabbed Seto's face kissing the brunet full on the lips. "Thank you! I can't wait to show my friend from dance class! She is going to freak! Oh I can't wait to wear this stunning dress. You are amazing." She cheered afer stealing a swift peck skipping off as both blond and brunet stood too stunned to move.

Jou was still trying to process what had just happened. He could have sworn Anzu KISSED Seto. HIS Seto. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He looked to Seto who stood next to him looking completely and utterly dumbfounded.

The brunet opened his mouth then closed it slowly. "What just happened?" Seto asked looking at the now enraged looking blond.

"Anzu's gone and lost her damn mind! That is what happened." Jou snarled glaring down the hall Anzu had vanished into. He growled shoving Seto not so gently against the lockers and locking his lips with the brunet's in a dizzying kiss. "Mine!" He snarled lowly then stalked off before the brunet could fully process what had happened.

Leaning against the lockers at a complete loss Seto Kaiba just blinked. Had Anzu Mizaki kissed him? Had his beloved puppy kissed him, and claimed him? Seto decided that Valentine's Day was no longer his most hated holiday. The events that just transpired had pushed White Day to the top of his list.

Jou stalked back to the brunet then sighed. He had made a promise not to avoid the brunet no matter how he wanted to. He looked at the brunet who still seemed dazed. "Sorry." He muttered softly. The brunet took his hand suddenly dragging him from the school.

Dragging the blond to his car Seto shut the door with a sigh. Safe in the enclosed space he looked to Jou a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue. "Jou..." Seto started staring at the blond but trailed off afraid to ask what he so desperately wanted. 'Do you love me?' The question screamed inside of Seto's mind. The back seat they were in had darkly tinted windows that gave them a small level of privacy. The car lapsed into silence neither boy talking either too afraid or too unsure.

Being alone in an enclosed quite space with the brunet looking into those blue eyes full of a rare unsure vulnerability snapped something in Jou. He grabbed the brunet pinning him to the seat thrusting his tongue into Seto's mouth. The brunet didn't fight him off. Seto gave in with a tiny little moan rubbing his tongue in a tentative dance against Jou's.

Jou growled low in the back for his throat tangling his hands into Seto's hair needing to grab something to prevent himself from stripping Seto down and taking him then and there. Seto deserved so much better than that. Seto deserved romance, flowers, and something beyond what Jou was ready to give. He was getting there. He was close. He just needed time. Seto just didn't make it easy. He pulled from the frantic desperate kiss trying to scramble away from Seto but the brunet caught him in a punishing grip.

"Jou, please just give me...something." Seto begged needing some kind of answer. Any answer for the kisses, the touches. All of it. He just needed some hope. He needed some hope he wouldn't die alone and unloved. He needed hope that the secret love he had been harboring for years over the blond wasn't in vain. He just needed something.

Looking down into those pleading blue eyes Jou knew he couldn't leave. He had the feeling if he left he'd lose Seto forever. "I'm almost there Seto. I really am. I just need more time. Can you wait for me?" Jou asked unable to hide his fear from the man he loved.

"Forever." Seto answered his heart soaring as he felt he understood what Jou was trying to say to him. He had already waited for years. He was planning on waiting another full year for the blond to even like him. He could wait forever if it meant Jou could fall in love with him.

"I promise you won't have to wait that long." Jou whispered softly. He kissed Seto again; a slow, deep, searing kiss. He pulled away once more knowing class would start soon. "We should get to class." He whispered. Seto gave him a distant nod. He gave a smile tempted to kiss Seto again. He didn't, if he did he'd never leave. He got out of the car shutting the door giving the brunet a moment to collect himself.

Jou went back to the school opening his locker to collect his shoes finding a gift there waiting for him. He pulled it out confused. Inside was a simple cute little white Scapegoat stuffed animal. It was soft and Jou just wanted to snuggle it forever. He opened the little note around the neck.

 _J-_

 _Happy White Day. Thanks for the dragon._

 _SK_

Yeah Jou was almost there. He smiled at the toy warmed by the gesture. Seto's gifts were either painfully extravagant such as the ones he had given Anzu, or they were kind of goofy. Jou found the goofy playful gifts from the brunet far more meaningful and touching than the extravagant ones. Jou stashed the plush in his bag. Smiling to himself, he headed to class.

* * *

I wanted to take a second and thank all my reviewers.

Talyak: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far. I always look forward to reading your reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story :)

KeyGalley: You seriously made me cry in a very good way. I work really hard on my stories and have the desperate need to share them. However I never get that many reviews. It has never bothered me. I feel forcing people to review, for them to see the next chapter is a bit galling. Seeing that you think I'm an awesome writer made my freaking day. You will never know how very much that meant to me. I've struggled a lot with my writing and my writing style over the years. It made me really happy. Thank you.

samauri: I think people forget Seto Kaiba is still a kid. He should have a child like side. Thank you for your review.

maskedsinner: I have a mild form of dyslexia, I keep reading your name as 'makes dinner'. Lol. Thank you for your review.

RippedShorts: Thank you I'm glad you are enjoying it even if you didn't know what to expect.

maskedfaith: Glad you are loving the story, I hope you keep enjoying it.

Thank you to all those who are following this story as well. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Also please leave a review, it really does make a world of difference to the writer. Love and peace be with you all!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Jou had told himself he could do it. He told himself he could keep his hands off the gorgeous brunet until he was ready to give Seto what he wanted. Seto wanted a confession of love. Jou wasn't there yet. Where he was, was where he had been for the past few weeks, was currently making out with the brunet in the back of the limo on their way to work. Jou's resolution to keep his hands to himself, after the first heated make-out session in the back of Seto's car on White Day, had lasted all of seven hours before at the end of the school day he once again had Seto pinned to those back seats as his tongue explored every tantalizing inch of the brunet's mouth. He had wanted to give the brunet the three little words he just couldn't. He wasn't even fully sure what him and Seto were. The brunet was his friend. That much was true. He just wasn't sure what else to call them.

Their "relationship" had turned into a series of stolen moments, heated kisses, and Jou's complete and utter panic every time he even so much as thought of confessing. Seto seemed rather at ease with the whole thing which only pissed Jou off. He wanted the brunet to be upset and confounded like he was. He also wanted the brunet naked and writing under him begging him to go faster and harder. When he had suggested the idea of sex he got a strange enigmatic smile and a pat on the head along with a firm 'no' from the brunet. That had confused him more.

His and Seto's whole "relationship" was confined to the back of the limo on the ride too or from work or school, Seto's private elevator at Kaiba Corp, and there was a brief moment in the boys bathroom at school before Jou's hands got the better of him and Seto pushed him away and left him panting, frustrated, and so damn needy.

The limo rides were always painfully short now that Jou had something to look forward to. He felt the limo roll to a stop and park in it's usual spot so Jou pulled from his boss looking down at the lovely brunet below him with slightly flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. He stole one last kiss from those sweet tempting lips before he straitened his cloths and scrambled out of the car. They headed up to the top floor where Seto kept his office and went to work.

Heaving a heavy sigh after doing all his easy duties of checking email and phone messages Jou walked into Seto's office grabbing the box of files he needed to put back along with the list of files he needed to retrieve. "We should go on a date." Seto's smooth voice nearly made Jou drop the box tucked under his arm.

"What? I wasn't aware we were dating!" Jou said staring at the brunet. Seto was so beautiful with his uniform jacket tossed off to the side and his simple white t-shirt that he wore under that tightly buttoned jacket hugging his slender but muscular frame. Blue eyes met his and pinned him to the spot.

"I wasn't aware we weren't. You said you needed time. I'm fine with that. Normal couples do more than just make out. They go on dates. I don't expect you to just magically decide you love me. That is unrealistic. Dating is a healthy, normal thing to do when two people _like_ each other. Unless you don't like me and the make out sessions are just some warped way for you to relieve stress. How about dinner? We've had dinner together before. I'm not asking for anything more than sharing a meal and some conversation. Is that really too much to ask?" Seto said blandly staring at the blond who was giving him the deer in headlights look of panic. He saw Jou calm and give a small nod.

"I do _like_ you Seto. Dinner sounds like a good idea. So we are dating?" Jou asked looking the brunet over. Dating. He could handle dating. The brunet was also right, dating was normal for people who liked each other. "Isn't it against company policy?" He asked his voice cracking slightly. He didn't want to lose his job. He loved his job.

Giving a small snort Seto sighed heavily. "No it isn't. It is discouraged but not forbidden for managers to date those below them but it is impossible for me to outright forbid inner-company relationships. It doesn't even make any logical sense for me to do such a thing with how many people Kaiba Corp employs. Does the thought of dating me bother you?" Seto asked the last part carefully almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Honestly I hadn't really considered doing something as normal as dating. It makes a hell of a lot more sense than me just molesting the shit out of you every chance I get. I guess the label of dating hadn't occurred to me. I don't know what you would call what we were doing aside from calling it dating. I guess with out having the actual label put on it or with out having gone out on an actual date yet I didn't think of it. Does that make any sense?" Jou asked feeling a bit desperate for the brunet to understand him.

Rolling his eyes Seto looked at Jou. His puppy could be so clueless and cute at times. "Not even a little." Seto said with a small smirk. "Jou we've been friends and you've been sneaking little kisses and things for months. The next logical step in our evolution from friends to lovers is the happy little in between stage called dating."

"You say that like I'm a logical human being!" Jou yelled leaving the office to go file what he needed. This was normal. This was safe. Bickering with Seto was something he had grown rather used to.

"I never claimed you were logical. I said the step was logical. I keep hoping one day you'll be rational but I think logical is a little bit of a stretch." Seto called back hiding his smirk even though Jou couldn't see it.

"OH MY GOD! Give it up and fuck each other already! I'm getting sick of watching you two flirt. Just decide on a title or something!" Mokuba's voice echoed from the open office doors next to Seto's.

Standing and going to his brother's office Seto gave the VP of Kaiba Corp a withering glare. "We do not use that kind of language in a place of work Mokuba Kaiba." He growled lowly. His brother rolled big blue eyes then hit a button. His own voice came from the computer speakers and his words were anything but appropriate. His cheeks heated slightly as his brother caught him in his own double standard. "Fine! You can not use those words because you aren't old enough!" He barked.

"Seto, that recording was from four years ago when you had just taken over Kaiba Corp. That would make you the same age I am now." Mokuba said giving his brother a sweet smile. His brother flushed his mouth falling open. It wasn't often Mokuba got one over on his brother. This was one of his few triumphs.

"Victory goes to...Mokuba Kaiba by a landslide!" Jou chimed in using his best announcer voice. He got a glare from his boyfriend. That thought excited him. Seto Kaiba was his boyfriend.

"You two are bullies." Seto huffed crossing his arms over his chest giving the two a glare.

"That's funny coming from the biggest bully I know." Jou teased sticking out his tongue at the brunet. Any further teasing thoughts or words were cut off by Seto's mouth wrapping about his tongue giving it a gentle suck. He moaned sinking into the brunet's warm arms. Normally Kaiba Corp and school were strictly places of work. This kiss was all play.

"Uh! Yuck! If you are going to do that get out of my office." Mokuba said with a sneer throwing his stress ball at the happy couple. The ball hit his brother's shoulder bouncing off. The two grabbed hands and left his office giggling slightly. He rolled his eyes heaven ward. He was happy for Seto but honestly there were somethings he didn't need to see.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh

* 8 * 8 * 8 * This weird thing denotes a passage of time or change of location. I hope. Posting tends to delete this so if it is not seen it means nothing!

* * *

Jou sighed heavily stepping out of the closet to show his friends his latest outfit. Seto was taking him out on a date tonight. He was nervous and excited. All his boyfriend told him was to dress classy casual. Jou had no idea what that even meant so he recruited Yugi, Anzu, and his sister to help him. "What about this one." He asked stepping out in jeans and a button down black shirt.

"That looks nice." Yugi chirped in the same happy tone he had used for every outfit. Jou loved how supportive his friend was but he needed more than support. He needed helpful advice. That was why he brought in Anzu and Shizu.

"No." Anzu said with a small shake of her head. "Black is not your color."

"Nii-san," Shizuka started shoving her brother out of the way digging through his closet. She shoved a pair of pants into his hand then pulled a shirt out of his closet giving him a small glare. "I bought this for you for your birthday last year and you haven't even taken the tags off!" She said slapping his arm then shoved her brother back in the closet shutting the door. Her phone went off and she smiled at the message from Mokuba.

"What is that smile about?" Anzu asked leaning over Shizuka peering at the phone. "Oh it appears Jou isn't the only one with a little crush on a Kaiba." She teased the other girl seeing the message from Mokuba Kaiba.

"We are friends. We have a lot in common. I don't like him like that." Shizuka said softly even as her face flared bright red. She did like Mokuba. She was just a bit like her brother. She wasn't yet ready to admit she may have feelings for the other teen. She smiled as her brother stepped out in a emerald green shirt and simple black slacks. It was strange for her actually finding nice dress cloths in her brother's closet. "You look great! Seto will love it."

"Yup. I can't believe you are going on a date with Kaiba. It is all a little strange." Yugi said giving his friend the thumbs up.

"Trust me, it is strange for me too. Being with him makes me really happy though." Jou said blushing softly looking down at the floor. He got little cooing noises from the girls that made his face flame. The doorbell chimed and Jou took a deep breath. He headed down the stairs opening the door to his boyfriend. His mouth went a bit dry as he saw the brunet. Those long lean legs he had been growing a serious obsession over were wrapped in black slacks much like his own. Then Seto was also wearing a button down shirt in a deep brown that made those blue eyes so vivid they almost hurt. Seto wore a tie that was also black with little brown stripes. The shirt was tucked in showing off the brunet's trim waist. Jou left his untucked and had the first few buttons left open. He never even considered a tie.

Letting his eyes roam over the form of his puppy Seto smirked slightly. Jou looked good in a deep forest green shirt that hugged the blond's chest and shoulders. "You look great. You ready?" He asked offering his hand. Jou took it with out thought and he smile warmly.

"Those two disgust me." Mokuba said watching his brother and Jou leave the two almost floating they seemed so happy. He couldn't help the little smile that curved his lips. His brother had so very little happiness in his life. He deserved every ounce of it. It was still his brother and the thought of Jou and his brother doing things grossed him out. It was like walking in on your parents. There were just somethings some people never needed be subjected to no matter how old they got.

Looking at her friend Shizuka watched the two older teens. Her big green eyes were alight with joy. Jou deserved everything that had happened to him since just before Christmas. Her brother deserved someone who loved him. He deserved a job that paid well and made him happy. He deserved a safe home. He deserved Seto Kaiba. "They are cute! How can you be so cynical?" She asked pouting at the younger teen.

"Kaiba trait. Also Jou is your brother. Seto is my brother, mother, and father all rolled into one. I never ever ever need to know about his sex life. Hearing about that would be like you hearing details about how your parents conceived you." He said with a sneer. He smiled as Shizuka gave a small shudder goose bumps breaking out across her flesh.

Giving a small hum of understanding Shizuka watched the limo drive off. "I see your point. I sometimes forget Jou and I have a very different relationship from you and Seto. I forget you and Seto have a very different relationship with each other than most siblings. I think it is beautiful how deeply you two care for each other." She said with a soft sigh turning to Mokuba.

Giving the girl a smile that was only slightly clouded by darkness Mokuba gave a small happy nod. He was good at hiding a lot of emotions. He was good a hiding a fair amount of secrets. There were some things he would hide forever. They would go with him to his grave. He knew exactly how deeply his brother cared for him. He had seen it first hand. He didn't know if he could ever give that same complete devotion to anyone. Then again his brother functioned on pure devotion. Seto Kaiba could have damn near any one he chose with very little effort. The one person his brother did choose required more than a little effort. Seto had not wavered in his affections for Jou even once. There had been times of heart break when the blond said horrible things. Even then, Seto's love remained true. If you had the heart of Seto Kaiba you had it for life even if you didn't want it.

Wondering about the odd silent slightly haunted smile Mokuba gave her was about, Shizuka decided to let it go for the moment. There were somethings you did not ask about unless you were willing to know the answer. She wasn't sure she was. "Well, I think they make a cute couple. Granted, I don't need to know too many details about their relationship. I'll just take the sweet moments. Moments where they hold hands or cuddle. Maybe even a few stolen kisses. Anything more than that I do not need to see or hear about ever." She said bouncing slightly as she went over to Yugi and Anzu. They were all going to spend the night eager to hear about the date. Mokuba was staying as well. Her mother had thrown a fit when she first found out they were having a boy/ girl sleep over. That was until she found out Mokuba was younger than her and Yugi had a very serious boyfriend. and Anzu would be there. She didn't know why Mokuba's age changed things. Mokuba was only two years younger than her. The young man was very mature for his age, and was growing to be very handsome much like his older brother. She maybe had a small crush on the younger of the two Kaiba brothers. It was just a small one.

* 8 * 8 * 8 *

Looking over the sexy brunet once they were in the limo Jou smiled fluttering soft kisses along the brunet's jaw until he captured Seto's lips in a warm sweet kiss. "You look amazing. You smell amazing." He purred nuzzling his nose into Seto's neck. The brunet smelled like warm spice, sweet like baked goods, slightly musky, and something uniquely masculine and purely Seto. He hummed low in the back of his throat nipping at the brunet's neck. "What cologne do you wear. It is really nice." Jou sighed happily leaning against Seto threading his fingers with the long slender ones of Seto Kaiba.

"CK One by Calvin Kline. It was the same one my dad wore. It reminds me of him when I wear it." Seto said softly leaning his head against Jou's nuzzling into the soft golden tresses.

Warmed by the soft story Jou smiled closing his eyes with a soft sigh. The word 'dad' was very telling to Jou. It wasn't the same cold words or tone Seto used to refer to the man that adopted him. "It is really nice. I expected something more fancy from you something made just for you. I like this better." Jou said grinning at his boyfriend kissing him softly. "Where are we going?" Jou asked perking up looking at his boyfriend.

"It's a surprise." Seto smirked at the cute pout on Jou's lips. The blond made him giddy. He wanted this date to be special. There was only one place he could think of that was deserving of their first date. It was a special place for Seto. He hoped it was special for Jou too.

Jou sighed deeply kissing Seto softly. They stayed quiet the rest of the ride comfortable and content to cuddle and take a moment. He was happy. He was happy in the arms of a man he once hated. He had to wonder if he ever did really hate Seto. He fell for the brunet far too fast if that were true. The car rolled to a stop and Jou looked up eager to see where Seto decided to take him. What he saw outside the window was the most perfect thing ever. Out side sat the restaurant that catered the Kaiba Corp Holiday party. It was where Jou had first started to really realize he had more than friendly feelings for the brunet. In the small park just around the corner is where he first kissed Seto. He would never forget the moment watching the brunet under that street light bathed in the warm golden glow as soft delicate snowflakes gently floated down from the heavens. Jou would never forget the look of pure innocent joy on Seto's face. It was in that moment Jou had realized he was falling in love.

Watching the play of emotions across the blond's face Seto wasn't sure what to make of his choice. That night with Jou was one of his most vivid, most beloved memories. It was right up there with the first time his baby brother was ever set in his arms and a few precious memories he had with his parents. "Do you like it?" He asked carefully wondering if he had messed up. Warm hands cupped his face and Jou kissed him with an over eager enthusiasm.

"Like it? Seto I love it! You are a damn sentimental fool and I adore that. This is amazing." Jou said grabbing Seto's hand dragging the brunet from the car. They were met by the owner much like they were that night in December. The night was chilly but not the bitter winter cold as it had been previously. The man gave them a smile that was soft and jolly as he welcomed them inside. Jou looked about all the tables void of couples or families but filled to bursting with flowers and candles. Seto had rented out the whole place for them. The booth they sat in that first night was the only table not filled with flowers. Jou felt warmth and affection for the brunet at his side seep into his very bones. "Seto." Jou whispered the brunet's name at a loss for more words than that. He pulled Seto into another kiss but this one was a soft grateful kiss full of warmth.

Taking Jou's hand and guiding them to the table Seto sat brushing a kiss over Jou's knuckles as the blond took a seat in the booth across from them. The owner brought out wine and food for them with a warm happy smile. "I knew you two would be great couple. I see it that night. I see it now. Eat, be merry, kiss lots. Need anything, wave." The man said happily. Seto felt heat flood his cheeks for a second as the owner teased them gently.

Getting up catching the confused almost hurt look his boyfriend gave him Jou slid into the booth next to Seto instead of across from the brunet. He kissed the brunet deeply then pulled away with a smile. "We were told to kiss lots. I can't kiss you from over there. I also plan on feeding you much like the first time we were here." Jou whispered a teasing smile on his face. The brunet gave him a little smirk that was both sexy and irritating. He didn't mind. He was far too happy to care about that irksome little smirk. He kissed it off the brunet's lips anyway.

The night was perfect. Seto and Jou had sat close feeding each other and chatting easily. There had been stolen kisses and lots of wine. Once dinner and dessert were finished they decided to head to the park as they had the first time they were at the restaurant. The night was cool and mild with stars twinkling dimly beyond the city lights. It was vastly different from the thick clouds that obscured the sky and brought the bitter cold along with snow.

Seto walked slowly his hand twined with Jou's in a lover's hold, their fingers laced together. He looked at the blond hope filling him as Jou stopped under the same street light where they had first kissed. That kiss had changed his life. It had given him more hope than he thought possible. He was kissed again a slow deep sweet kiss instead of a swift breath of a peck as it had been the first time. He thought maybe Jou would say they words he had been longing to hear most of his life. Three sweet little words that were rare precious gems to him. Nothing was said, Jou just kissed him. The kiss was hot, sweet, and deeply passionate. When Jou pulled from him Seto found himself a bit breathless as his heart hammered in his chest.

Smiling at the brunet Jou tucked himself against Seto's side pulling the brunet's arm about his shoulders. "Tonight was perfect. Seto, thank you." Jou sighed happily while avoiding the words that were there on the tip of his tongue but remained unable to be spoken. He was swiftly falling for Seto Kaiba. He was half sure he had already fallen but admitting you were in love was far different from being in love. Jou, just wanted a chance to really be in love before he admitted it. "Are you spending the night tonight?" Jou asked happily snuggled against his boyfriend. He wanted the perfection of the night to continue. He wanted to be close to Seto for as long as he could.

"I didn't know I was invited." Seto whispered softly nuzzling his nose against Jou's ear. He was happy. He was happier than he had been in a very long time. The last time he had this blissfully happy he had been wrapped in his parents' arms holding his new baby brother.

"Of course you are invited. You are my boyfriend. I want you with me always." Jou muttered softly tilting his face up to capture Seto's lips in a heated kiss. The kiss deepened as his tongue lightly swiped over Seto's plush lips. The lips parted with a soft sigh Seto's tongue meeting his to engage in playful battle.

Pulling from the kiss with a pleased hum Seto gave Jou a sweet simple kiss. "I guess it is a good thing I packed a bag and put it in the trunk. Just in case you decided you wanted me to stay." Seto whispered softly against Jou's lips.

A huge goofy grin split Jou's face as he looked up in to the stunning azure eyes of Seto Kaiba. "You sexy beast you." Jou purred kissing the brunet deeply pinning him to plush limo seat.


	15. Chapter 15

When the two love birds finally came in the group of four Shizuka, Mokuba, Yugi, and Anzu, giggled softly. The limo had been parked outside of the Jounouchi house for a good twenty minuets and when the two walked in they were both rumpled with kiss swollen lips. Mokuba gave a small sneer but smiled as his brother looked at him. He couldn't fault Seto for being happy. He'd never fault his brother any happiness he could find. Seto had sacrificed far too much for Mokuba to fault his brother a chance at happiness. However, if Jou hurt his brother he'd crush the blond like a worthless bug.

Jou rolled his eyes at his friends. He chuckled softly wrapping his arms about Seto as the brunet flushed slightly. He didn't mind his friends' laughing. "Want to watch a movie? We brought left overs!" Jou said holding up the huge bag of food then gesturing to the one Seto carried.

"How can you still eat?" Seto asked looking at his boyfriend. He was given a soft kiss that made him smile slightly.

"I can always eat!" Jou cheered giving Seto's rump a little swat. He grinned at the brunet taking the food to the kitchen. Though his father had fed the others they still descended on the food like a plague of locusts.

Seto smiled as they all settled down to watch a movie. Jou snuggled into his side and he happily wrapped his arm about his puppy. He kissed the soft golden tresses just content to be close to Jou. It was a bit sad how insanely he loved the blond. He longed for Jou to feel the same but he would take what ever he could get. He didn't expect to be loved. He was too damaged for someone to love.

The elder Jounouchi watched the six teens in his living room with a smile. Jou had some good friends. He was pleased with the man his son was becoming. He looked at the tall brunet his son called boyfriend. It was painfully clear to him that the man was desperately in love with his son. He walked over gently tapping Jou on the hand. His son looked up smiling at him. He gave a vague gesture and he watched as his son stood kissing the brunet. He took Jou to the kitchen. "He's spending the night?" He asked his son who gave him a grin.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. I asked him to stay. He didn't ask to stay, he didn't assume he was staying. I don't see the problem." Jou said smiling at his father.

"I'm just worried, Katsuya. You two seem very close. I don't want things pushed too far between you two. I know that he's in love with you and I don't want him to take advantage of your good nature." The elder Jounouchi said softly.

"Dad, are we having the sex talk?" Jou asked with a smile. When his father gave a small nod shifting uncomfortably. Shaking his head laughing Jou, gently patted his father on the arm. "You are a bit late for that." He said gently still amused.

"How late?" Jou's father asked carefully thinking of the limo parked in front of the house for twenty minuets.

"A few years." Jou said smiling. "Dad, Seto and I haven't really talked about sex aside from him telling me no. I've thought about it. I think about it all the time but, Seto has told me many times he isn't ready. I'm fine with that. I just want him close. I love him. I'm too scared to tell him, but I love him. Loving someone is new for me. Thanks Dad." Jou said hugging his father. His thanks was weighted with things he couldn't say to his father.

"I'm sorry. You're welcome." Jou's father whispered his words just as weighted as he hugged his son. He gently patted Jou on the head with a smile. "Go back to your friends."

Giggling Jou scampered off to his friends. He pounced Seto grinning at the sexy brunet. He kissed Seto deeply then settled down to finish the movie. He nestled into the brunet's arms sighing happily.

It was rare for Seto to feel so happy. He snuggled into his puppy closing his eyes and relaxing. He was asleep almost before he could think to stop it. He didn't know how long he slept before Jou kissed him awake. He blinked at his grinning puppy. "Lets go to bed." Jou whispered softly.

Standing slowly Seto stretched. "Mokuba and I can share the guest room." Seto said lowly looking at Jou who smirked at him.

"No, Mokuba and Yugi can share. You are coming with me. Night all." Jou said dragging his boyfriend off. Seto wandered to the bathroom to change and Jou stripped down to his boxers and slapped on a t-shirt. He lay on his bed waiting for the brunet. His door opened and he swallowed hard. Seto was in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and a tank top that hugged the brunet's sculpted chest. It was sinful how damn good Seto Kaiba looked. He patted the bed next to him and he watched as Seto hesitated then strode over. He rolled on to his side so he could face the brunet who was laying rigidly next to him. "Seto, what's wrong?" He asked taking the brunet's hand. Fingers curled about his and blue eyes turned to him.

"I'm not ready for sex. Jou, I love you. I'm just not ready." Seto whispered softly.

Jou smiled tugging Seto closer to him then on top of him. "Seto, I didn't say anything about sex. I was just thinking of making out. Sex will happen when we are both ready. Just to make sure we don't get too frisky I'll let you take the lead." Jou purred pulling Seto down into a kiss.

Jou had octopus hands. They were everywhere at once. Seto loved it. He felt exhilarated by how much Jou seemed to want him. Jou's hands were up under his shirt and one slid down the back of his pants. Jou's hands were rough against his skin and they left burning tingling paths in their wake.

Seto's skin was so silky and soft under Jou's hands he couldn't help but let them wander over every inch of skin he could touch. One of his hands slid up along Seto's back while the other slid down Seto's pants grabbing onto one of the firm round globes of Seto's fantastic ass kneading it in his hand. He expected Seto to stop him but the passionate kisses continued as long fingers threaded into his hair with a small moan. He wanted more. He wanted to have sex with the beautiful brunet above him. More than that he wanted to make slow sweet love to Seto Kaiba. He lightly thrust his hips up against Seto making them both moan.

Pulling away from the sexy blond below him Seto licked his lips panting. He growled lowly looking at those plump kiss swollen lips, swollen from his kisses. "Jou." He whispered hotly against the blond's lips. He kissed Jou softly before he could give in and just give Jou everything. He flopped next to the blond wrapping his arm about Jou. "We should stop." He panted laying at Jou's side aroused and exhausted all at once.

"Yeah." Jou panted wrapping his arms about Seto pulling the brunet close. Stopping was good. Stopping was safe. He knew if they kept going he wouldn't have stopped until he had all of the brunet. He wouldn't stop until he had touched, kissed, and tasted every delectable inch of his beautiful brunet. He kissed the brunet's neck nuzzling into Seto yawning.

Smiling softly, Seto nestled into Jou's arms. He smiled at the blond gently running his fingers through the flaxen tresses. "Good night, Jou." He kissed the blond's forehead. Jou smiled at him, that beautiful warm smile.

"Night, Seto. My Seto." Jou growled softly kissing the brunet softly. They snuggled together getting comfortable. Jou's head was pillowed on Seto's chest where he was soothed by the rhythmic beating of the brunet's heart. He closed his eyes lulled into slumber by the brunet's warm presence and the sound of the steady beat of his heart.

Having the blond in his arms was a soothing balm on Seto's soul. Sleep found him far easier than was normal. The sound of Jou's breathing and the blond's warmth wrapped about him pulled him into a deep peaceful slumber.

In the early predawn hours of morning Jou's father walked through his house. He peeked in on all the children sleeping in his house. He smiled at the rich brunet and his son curled together like sweet sleeping kittens. His children were safe. His children seemed to be happy. He heaved a sigh. He had been happy once. He sat at the table considering his life. He wanted a drink. He got up and made some tea then sat down staring into the light that dimly reflected off the liquid. He really wanted a drink. He wanted something strong that would numb him. He drank his tea thinking of his son. The son he had stolen from and had beaten. He did all of that because of alcohol. It was best he stuck to tea. He quit drinking for Jou. He'd stay sober for both of his children. It was nice being able to see his daughter again. He was so proud of Jou, for helping his sister. His son was growing up to be a good man in-spite of him. That thought depressed him slightly. He put his cup in the sink then headed up to bed. He checked on his children once more smiling at his son. It was clear to him his son was very as much in love as he said he was. He hoped Jou got the courage to confess to the poor love struck brunet.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning light woke Jou from the land a beautiful slumber. He hummed low in the back of his throat snuggling more firmly into the warm body below him. He nuzzled into the warm neck of the beautiful brunet he adored. He blinked up into bright sapphire eyes smiling. "Good morning, beautiful." Jou purred kissing Seto deeply his tongue tangling with the brunet's.

Gently cupping the back of the blond's neck massaging as he and Jou kissed. It was a slow, sweet, languid kiss full of the warmth that came from sharing the closeness of sleep. Seto sighed softly as Jou nuzzled him. He felt good being spooned against his boyfriend.

Pulling from the kiss Jou grinned down at his boyfriend. He gently stroked a few of the stray strands of Seto's hair into place. He oddly liked seeing Seto mussed and vulnerable. It made his normally stoic and very controlled boyfriend look so painfully human and touchable. It also made Seto Kaiba look achingly sexy Jou wanted to rip off his cloths and make crazy passionate love to him. "I like waking up next to you." Jou whispered softly against Seto's lips.

Those words were like an oddly soothing balm to Seto. They weren't the words he wanted to hear but they told him what he wanted to know. Jou loved him, at least a little. "I like waking up with you, too." Seto whispered back sinking into the warm kiss.

The door shuddered as it slammed open. Jou carefully pulled from his boyfriend looking over his shoulder at his best friend. "Hay Yug' what's up?" Jou asked casually propping himself up on an elbow his arm protectively about Seto.

Looking over the two tangled in bed Yugi hid his smile feeling a tiny bit lonely with out Atem. "I was sent to check on you little love birds and see if you were ever coming down for breakfast." Yugi said with a teasing smirk.

Glaring darkly at the small tri-colored haired teen Seto carefully sat up. He propped his elbows on his knees staring down Yugi. Wide violet eyes turned to him and young cheeks flushed slightly.

Jou looked between his blushing best friend and his sleep rumpled hot as hell boyfriend who's normally vivid sapphire blue eyes were almost painfully bright in the ray of morning light that cut in through the small gap in his curtains. "Stop staring at my boyfriend like that." Jou growled pulling Seto back down kissing him deeply. "We'll be down in ten." He grumbled tucking his head under Seto's chin glaring at Yugi. His friend gave him a smile.

Pausing before he left Yugi looked at Seto and Jou tangled together. They both looked happy. That was all Yugi had ever wanted for Jou. He thought back to his visit to Kaiba where he saw a flash of such bitter loneliness it broke his heart. The brunet deserved happiness. "Don't break his heart." He sighed softly leaving.

Quirking a brow Jou looked at Seto. "Who was he talking to? Me or you?" He asked staring into those bright blue eyes.

"Does it matter?" Seto asked softly. His boyfriend shook his head and snuggled back against him. He lay there gently stroking Jou's flaxen tresses taking in this small moment. He knew he'd love Jou for the rest of his life. He didn't know if Jou would always feel the same. He didn't even know if Jou loved him now. With that in mind he would take these small moments of happiness and lock them away in his heart for ever. He felt in some ways this was Jou's gift to him.

* * *

I knew this chapter was very short so you got two chapters this week.


	17. Chapter 17

Jou felt things between him and Seto were good. They had been officially dating for two months. They had gone on several dates and Jou had enjoyed each and every one. Seto had spent the night at his house a few times. Seto was infinitely patient with him. Jou knew what the brunet wanted yet Seto never pushed, never said a word about it. Jou's family and friends were the ones who pushed. He was enjoying getting to know a very different side of Seto Kaiba. While things were good there was an ever growing point of contention between them. Jou's secret admirer was becoming the focal points for many of the fights they had gotten into. Jou could not control other people and he would not throw away a gift someone put a considerable amount of thought and feeling into. It made Seto jealous and angry. It also spurred the brunet to go buy him something bigger and more extravagant than what he had gotten from his admirer. Which brought Jou to his current problem. He had snapped at his boyfriend for getting him a gift when he so willingly took one from a stranger. Seto had been giving him the silent treatment for hours. Jou had to fix it. He just didn't know how.

A disquiet had been growing deep inside of Seto for some time. Every day the disquiet grew a little more. Every time Jou hesitated to say the words Seto was so desperate to hear it grew. Every time Jou took one of the stupid gifts from the stupid secret admirer it grew. Seto knew his jealousy of Jou's admirer was stupid. He was Jou's admirer. He had gotten those gifts for the blond. He had laid out this whole stupid plan. He just wasn't sure at this point how to stop. If he told Jou now the blond wouldn't believe him. If he stopped giving the gifts Jou would be hurt. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved. He didn't want to be hurt by Jou either. That thought was what kept this whole sham going. He was an idiot.

Jou walked into his boyfriend's office looking over the scowling brunet. Seto was scowling at the computer like he often did when he was trying to figure out a difficult piece of code. It was a bit sad how cute Jou found that scowl. "You busy?" He asked softly. Blue eyes flicked to him then back to the computer. The brunet gave a small huff sitting back and clearly saving what he was working on. "Can we talk?" Jou asked carefully. Seto gave a small nod and Jou took a seat across from Seto's desk. It was slightly intimidating but Jou could do this. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked his tone soft and sad. He wasn't angry. He knew Seto had a right to be angry at him.

Heaving a sigh Seto looked to Jou. "No, I'm not mad at you. I honestly don't think I was ever really mad at you, just at myself." Seto answered honestly. His boyfriend gave him a smile seeming to relax a bit.

"Seto, I'm not fully sure what you want from me." Jou started then paused considering how that sounded. "That isn't quite what I meant. I guess I'm not fully sure what is expected from me as your boyfriend. I've never had anyone I've really cared for like I do you. Part of me is frightened and unsure. If getting gifts from a secret admirer is hurtful to you I'd like to know. I'm not fully sure what I'll do about it but I'd like to talk it out with you. I don't want this coming between us." Jou said softly meeting the unwavering blue gaze of Seto Kaiba.

Heaving a sigh Seto stood going to the seat next to Jou sitting down. He sat silently for a while thinking of what he wanted to say. "It doesn't hurt me to see you accept gifts from a stranger who clearly cares for you. It makes me jealous. Jou, I love you. I have for a long time. What hurts my feelings is you taking gifts from a stranger and not from me. Granted my motives for giving you gifts are often spurred by my feelings of jealousy. I know you are fiercely strong and independent. I do respect that. While you are strong I'm weak, insecure, and frightened. I'm not an easy person to like much less to love." More than anything love is what Seto desired the most. "I'm afraid this stranger will win you away from me." Seto said softly his voice small and ashamed.

It was sad really. Jou had slowly been coming to know Seto Kaiba, yet it seemed he had missed a few major aspects for the brunet. For all Seto portrayed calm confidence the brunet was surprisingly unsure of himself. Jou had also ignored the fact that Seto Kaiba was a man of unwavering devotion and love. Letting out a small huff Jou moved sliding into the brunet's lap. "Seto, I can understand you being jealous. If things were reversed I'd be hunting down the ass giving you gifts so I could beat them into a bloody pulp. You should expect love. You should expect so much more than what I feel you are willing to settle for. Love scares me. What I feel for you scares me. Seto, I know you want me to tell you that I love you and that no one will ever take me from you. Sadly I can't. I'm just not there yet. I care for you. That isn't enough. Perhaps it would be best for both of us if we ended this now. That way you can find the love you desire and deserve, and I can think about what I really want."

"Please don't." Seto whispered in a pained gasp. Don't leave me, don't abandon me, don't toss me to the darkness, don't let go. Those were all the things Seto silently begged Jou unable to voice them fully.

"We'll still be friends." Jou said softly his voice tight. Staring into blue eyes he could see everything Seto was asking him, begging him.

"Jou, I love you." Seto nearly sobbed his fingers curling into the blond's clothing in a vain desperate attempt to keep the blond.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat Jou gave a nod stroking a hand over the brunet's face. "I know. That is why this relationship isn't fair to you. I don't want to hurt you Seto." Jou whispered his voice a horse rasp of suppressed sorrow.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I don't feel hurt. I can wait. I can wait forever. It doesn't hurt. Leaving hurts. Leaving breaks." Seto muttered in frantic desperation clinging to Jou for dear life. He begged Jou over and over and over not to leave him. If the blond left he would shatter. He would break into a million tiny pieces and never recover. He knew many people felt that way. For him it was fact. He didn't love easily. When he did love it was with all of his being. He loved Jou.

The raw fear and desperation in the brunet crumbled Jou. Breaking up with Seto was clearly too cruel. "I won't leave." He whispered softly holding Seto close. The brunet pulled him into a savage kiss. He could feel the sting of Seto's desperation to keep him. It was a weakness he never knew Seto had. More than anything the brunet feared being alone. He wrapped his arms tightly about the brunet holding Seto to him.

Seto stayed in Jou's arms a long while his mind circling in a thousand different directions as he calmed. It was clear to him things between them were breaking and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He wanted to go back to months ago on their first date. Everything had been so perfect. He slowly loosened his hold on the blond looking up to warm chocolate eyes. "Promise me, we'll at least stay friends. Jou, I love you. I can't live with out you. I can't hold you hostage either. I can't demand your love . I can't force it. I'll let you go. I just can't let you go fully. I still need you in my life. If you need time to think I'll give it to you. If you need to break up, we'll break up. If you need a new job away from me, I will give you the glowing recommendation you deserve. I'll give you what ever you need so long as you don't abandon me. I don't need love. I don't need romance. I don't need your kiss. I just want it. I know we can't get everything we want. I do need your friendship. You gave me something I didn't know I was missing. If you leave me now I'll have next to nothing; this time I'll know it. Promise we'll be friends." Seto whispered. He'd do what was best for Jou. If the blond was that unhappy with him he'd let Jou go.

Giving Seto a strained bitter smile Jou kissed the brunet softly and deeply. He always felt the brunet was far too good for him. Now he knew it. He had thought he was breaking up with Seto for the brunet's sake. He now saw that wasn't true. It was for his own. His own fear had made him attempt to abandon the man he loved. What Seto was doing was for his sake. The brunet didn't want to let him go but Seto was willing to do just that, for him. "I'm not going anywhere. We can work this out. I'm scared Seto. That's all this is. I won't push you away again. We'll work this out." Jou whispered softly.

With a small little noise Seto kissed Jou only pulling away far enough to mutter his thanks only to kiss the blond again. He repeated this process over and over until Jou pulled from him fully. He looked up into warm chocolate eyes not sure what he would find. He found warmth, love, and fear. He could handle all of it.

"Your love for me scares me a bit. It's so intense and blinding. I've never loved anyone or anything like that. I don't want to hurt you Seto. I honestly don't."

"That is enough for me. I never expected love. I never expected friendship. I may seem bold and confident but my hopes that live deep inside of my heart are small fragile little things. Butterflies with glass wings. I just wanted you to like me a little. I didn't expect any of this. I still don't. I'll give you freedom, Jou. Just say the word. I just need your friendship."

"You'll always have it. Can I take some time to think? I'm not talking about breaking up. Just a little space. I just need to know what my heart wants."

"Anything" Everything. One word was said aloud while the other was whispered in Seto's heart. Jou gave him another smile and a kiss but this one held a small goodbye. He let Jou slip from his arms and out of his office.

An hour later a vacation request was slipped under Seto's door from the blond. He approved it and went back to work.


	18. Chapter 18

The cool days of spring gave way to the blazing heat of summer. Jou sighed heavily wiping sweat from his brow. It had been weeks since he and Seto had gotten in their fight and made up, yet is still felt as if things were a bit strained between them. He had taken a week off and had really thought over things with Seto. He did love the brunet. He still couldn't tell the brunet. He sat across from Seto as they made plans for a trip over summer break. Things were much the same and vastly different with the brunet. He still got gifts and his boyfriend still got jealous but Seto didn't buy him expensive things any more. The brunet didn't say much of anything about it. Their fights that had been full of passion before had faded, Seto would just relent to Jou's every whim. Jou didn't even have to be right. He missed fighting with the brunet a bit. They had always argued.

"Does that sound fun?" Seto asked looking up at the blond. Jou was giving him a strange unreadable look. He could almost hear what was coming next. It was written all over Jou's face. This time the break up would be real. It would be final. He dropped his eyes unable to face the blond full on when it happened.

"Yeah that sounds great. What ever you want, Seto." Jou said forcing a smile on to his face. There had been a moment during their last big argument that Jou saw something deep inside the brunet. Seto said his hopes were fragile. It was more than that. The brunet's mind was fragile. Jou felt if he left Seto he honestly would break the brunet. He couldn't let that happen. He still loved Seto far too much for that. He still couldn't find the words and they grew a little harder to say everyday. He just couldn't leave Seto like that.

Jou was forcing himself. Seto could feel it in every thing the blond did. Every smile, every kiss. Their every moment of previous passion had been spoiled some how. Seto wanted to fix it. He didn't know how. "Jou, do you want to break up?" He asked meeting the blond's eyes. Much of the love he had seen weeks ago had faded being replaced by pity and a touch of resentment. That was the last thing Seto wanted. Pity and resentment.

"Yeah." Jou sighed unable to hide the truth any longer. Seto gave him a small nod. Jou watched as the brunet picked up everything for the trip and calmly dumped it in the trash. "Should I go?" He asked looking at Seto unsure of what to do.

"If you like. I can call a car to take you home. I'll put in a transfer for you to a different department if you want." Seto said his voice calm and unwavering. He wanted to cry. He wanted to throw himself at the blond's feet and beg Jou to stay.

"Why do you do that?" Jou growled feeling his ire rise as he stared at the calm brunet.

"Do what?" Seto asked so unsure of what the blond meant.

"You just give into me!I want you to fight back. Fight me. Fight for me." Jou yelled tempted to throw something at the brunet who seemed so very calm, his face a stoic mask.

"I have been fighting for you. I've been fighting for you every day. I just don't know what you want anymore. I fought for you with gifts and passionate kisses. I've fought for you with begged words. I've fought for you by not fighting with you, but giving in. I've fought for you even before we were together. I'll always fight for you. There is just only so much a man can fight before he realizes he is losing the war and it is time to retreat. It is time for my retreat. If you want this relationship to work it is your turn to fight. I need you to fight for me. You never say a word when your friends mutter snide comments about me. You never do anything for me but tell me how wrong I am. I can't do anything right. If that is honestly how you feel then this relationship won't work. If you love me even a little I need you to fight for me. I need to not be pushed to the side at every turn. I've put everything in my life behind you and your needs. I need the same for once. Think on it. Ask your self if you love me enough to fight for me. If not, tell me. Tell me please." Seto said his voice calm and even. He didn't want this but this was what Jou needed, in a way it was what he needed. He needed Jou to fight for him. He was done being the only one striving for what he couldn't have. He felt it was better to know the truth than to suffer this lie. It was better to give up hope now than to have it ripped from him.

Snorting Jou stood leaving making sure to slam every door he could on his way out of the Kaiba mansion. His bitter rage carried him out on to the sidewalk headed home.

Jou walked about eight blocks before his anger gave way to sorrow. Seto had been right. The brunet was the only one fighting for their relationship. Seto had planned most of their dates making them achingly perfect. Seto had been jealous over a person Jou didn't know and couldn't possibly care for. Seto had said the first words of love. The brunet had done everything to keep them going. Jou had done very little. He had only thought of how scared he was. He hadn't been fighting. He was a fighter who was standing on the sidelines. If he loved Seto he should fight. He did love Seto. He would fight. He just needed a plan. Changing directions, he headed to Yugi's for advice from his best friend.

Yugi opened the door with a bright smile his face falling as he saw the look on Jou's face, tears shimmering in those kind eyes. "What happened?" He asked softly ushering the blond in. His darker half saw the state his friend was in and left quietly to make tea.

Jou sat heavily tears blurring his vision. "I think Seto and I broke up." He muttered scrubbing at his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he wanted to.

Taking a seat Yugi took his best friend's hand in his own. "Why? You two seemed really happy together." He said softly. He was worried about Jou, his friend looked devastated. Deep in his heart he was worried about Kaiba. He had seen the brunet go from such aching loneliness to blinding happiness. He was worried what this kind of thing might do to the brunet.

"We had a fight. A stupid stupid fight. I told him I wasn't being fair to him. I tried to break up with him. He begged me to stay. He _begged_ me, Yugi. I've never seen him like that. That was weeks ago. Things have been a bit weird between us ever since. He's been distant, yet clingy. Things we once would have bickered over were just brushed aside because he relented every time. We were together but he felt distant. Today I was over at his place and we were planning a trip for summer break. I got mad at him for being so fucking compliant all of a sudden. We've always had some kind of compromise. Our relationship is weird and complicated but it was ours and it fit us. Lately things haven't fit. Today Seto asked if I wanted to break up. I said yes. I've been feeling irritated lately. Our relationship was no longer working and I wanted it to work but if felt like we were forcing things. It made me resent him a bit. He offered to let me go after that first fight. He calmed down and told me if I didn't want to stay I didn't have to but he still wanted to be friends. I saw something that day. I can't fully put a name to it. I just knew if I left Seto would crumble. Then today he was so cold about breaking up it made me want to punch him. I yelled at him and told him I wanted him to fight for me. He said he has been fighting but I haven't. It hurt to hear. He was right. I haven't been fighting. I've been hiding. On New Years, during the festival I saw something else in Seto then. Love. I've never seen a love that intense in all my life. He tried to hide it but I saw it. It scared me. It still scares me. Every one tells me that Seto loves me more than I love him. The sad part is, that I know its true. I don't want it to be true. I want to love some one like that. I want to love Seto like that. It just scares me. So many of the people in my life I have loved have abandoned me or hurt me. I'm afraid to give Seto that much of myself. I'm afraid he'll hurt me. I'm more afraid I'll hurt him. I have been hurting him. I don't want to hurt him any more. I want to fight for him. I want to surrender to my love for him. I want to fall into my fear and let it go. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to win a person over. I've never fought for anyone. I always let them go if they wanted. I can't let Seto go. I love him too much." Jou said softly staring intently at his fingers he had laced together as he talked. He was too afraid to look up. He was too afraid to leave. He was at a loss and he was angry and hurt.

Yugi listened quietly as Jou got a lot off his chest. He had always seen Jou as so brave and strong. He had missed a lot of weakness in his friend. "Have you told him?" He asked gently watching as Jou shook his head golden strands of hair hiding his face. "Why not?" He asked. The humorless laugh Jou gave him made him really look at his best friend, perhaps for the first time.

"I tried. Every time I tried something else came out. I told him that I wanted to be a professional wrestler one time when we were on a date. The moment was perfect. He was close leaning into kiss me and I felt I could honestly say the words when the wrestler thing just slipped out." Jou whispered bitterness lacing his tone. "Seto just smiled and said he thought I would have been good at it then kissed me any way. He's always like that. He never pushes me. He always supports me. I need to do the same for him. Will you help me?"

Giving a small nod Yugi grabbed Jou's hand tightly. "We'll think of something. We'll help you. If Kaiba-kun is important to you then we'll help. That is what friends are for right?" He was given a smile that was warm but still slightly broken. It was clear that Jou really was in love and this break up was killing his friend.

* * *

Sorry for the very late update on this chapter. I was out of town and didn't bring my computer.


	19. Chapter 19

The slamming of doors and the echo of stomping feet brought Mokuba out of his cave, otherwise known as his bedroom. He often retreated to the safety of his room when Jou was over to avoid seeing anything that would scar him for the duration of his life. However things had felt a bit different lately between Seto and Jou. They seemed almost chilly. The slamming of doors was concerning to him. He wandered the halls until he found his brother standing in the middle of the room looking completely lost. "Seto?" He asked softly going to the tall form that was now a sad hunched version of it's normal pride.

Swallowing hard Seto couldn't find it in himself to face his brother. "We broke up." He muttered the words like a lead weight on his heart. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He had worn out all his tears long ago. This was the closest he had come to wanting to cry in a long time. Things had almost been easier when Jou hated him. Then he at least had hope that things could change for the better. That hope was starting to wear thin.

Guiding his brother over to the sofa that dominated most of the room Mokuba sat rubbing soothing circles along his brother's back as he thought of all the horrid ways he could make the blond suffer and even worse ways he could prolong it. Seto seemed at bit broken, sitting there quietly staring at nothing. The two of them had been through a lot together. Always together. His brother's blinding radiant happiness of the past few months had been something Mokuba had secretly longed for most of his young life. His memories of their parents were vague at best for Mokuba. They were distant figures, echos of a reality he desired. Seto had been the only real substantial figure in his life. His brother had raised him. He had clear memories of the happy person his brother had once been. He had vivid nightmares about what had been done to his brother to take the carefree brilliant child and change him into the cold CEO his brother had become. Deep inside his brother, that piece of Seto, that innocent carefree side still remained. It took a lot of love and care to see it.

Mokuba had always hoped for his brother's sake that Jou would be willing to put in the work. He had hoped that Jou would be able to find that tiny shard of Seto and pull it to the surface so the world could see what Mokuba did. A kind caring person that was a far cry from the ruthless business tycoon that had taken over Kaiba Corp. "Want to talk about it?" He asked carefully.

Flopping onto his side Seto put his head in Mokuba's lap. There were very few times in his life that he actively sought out affection from his little brother. He always had to be the strong one. He had to guard and protect his little brother from all the darkness the world would often throw at them. He was too tired to be strong for Mokuba at this moment. He had been fighting so hard for Jou. He was suddenly exhausted by the fight. He wanted to laugh a little as his brother gently patted his head. There had been many times his little brother would lay on him just like this and he'd smooth his fingers through that long black hair for hours seeking to give comfort to his brother. He apparently failed to teach Mokuba how to return it. Either that or he so rarely asked for it, that the mere action of him silently begging for familial comfort shocked his brother. That thought saddened him.

Having his brother's head in his lap was weird. It made Mokuba slightly uncomfortable. Seto had always been his strength. It was his brother's pure force of will that kept them together all these years. A thousand different things had tried to come between them but Seto never wavered in his conviction that they remain together, remain a family. It was the two of them against the world. Seto was the driving force behind it all. Perhaps that is why Mokuba hated seeing Seto with Jou. He was happy to see his brother happy but part of him resented Jou for taking his brother from him. Mokuba was well aware he had a brother complex. It was hard not to when your brother was Seto Kaiba. It was hard not to when your brother had brought down a monster, built an empire, and started to conquer the world simply to care for you. Seto Kaiba, knew the true meaning of sacrifice.

"This isn't like you. You've always been a fighter. That is why you liked Jou in the first place. He's a fighter too. What are you going to do to get him back?" Mokuba asked softly looking down at his brother.

"I always thought we'd fight with each other, for each other. Not always against each other. I'm tired of fighting against him. I told him I needed him to fight for me this time. Then one day maybe we can fight side by side." Seto muttered. He could almost feel his little brother's discomfort. It made him truly sad. He apparently had failed Mokuba in a very big way.

"It is hard to realize you need to be fought for. You are always so strong. You are like this unyielding...thing. Like a withered old tree on the edge of a cliff. You are battered and beaten by everything around you but you refuse to give in and take that final tumble into the abyss." Mokuba said gently starting to stroke his brother's hair.

"Thank you?" Seto asked not sure he liked being called a thing much less a withered old tree. He smiled softly when Mokuba started stroking his hair much like he had always done for the younger boy.

"I love you. You are my big brother. I'll kick Jou's ass if you want me to. I'll give him two weeks. If he doesn't start fighting for you with in that time I'll go beat him bloody for you. " Mokuba growled softly face set in the dark Kaiba scowl his brother had perfected over the years.

Smiling softly Seto nodded. "Sounds good. Do you think he will fight for me?" He asked softly feeling very unsure. There were few times in life he let the feeling of uncertainty get to him. He understood what his brother meant when he called him an unyielding thing. The world had always fought against him. He had never let it beat him down. For once in his life he wanted something that would fight for him, fight with him. Something to give him strength even in the darkest of times. For a long time that had been Mokuba. However that was a lot to pin on a little boy. Also Mokuba was growing up and becoming his own man. Seto couldn't rely on his little brother forever. They both needed to form their own paths in life. Seto had found the start of his path hand in hand with Jou. Now it felt a bit like he had walked strait off a cliff.

Thinking over the question carefully Mokuba gave his brother a sad smile. There were times he forgot that Seto was still only a teenager and things like love could be complex and hard to understand no matter how mature you seemed. Seto was still just a child himself as was Jou. He had the feeling that things would be hard for them for a while but they were meant to be together and that they would find a way. "Yes. I think he loves you. I also think he is a bit of an idiot and a chicken shit. People like that take a little extra time and a lot more patience than I have. Lucky for Jou, you have a lot of patience for those you love. I'll talk to Shizuka and see if she has any insights on her brother's feelings. Might give us a clue on how long it will take Jou to pull his head out of his own ass." Mokuba grumbled softly.

"Shizuka, hum?" Seto asked looking up at his little brother a bit pleased to see the blush growing on Mokuba's face. "You like her?" He asked softly. His brother gave him a tiny nod. They had never really talked about people they liked before. It was good to see Mokuba growing up. It was good to see his brother getting crushes and turning into a normal person. He always worried he failed his brother. "Have I failed you?" He asked softly.

The last question surprised Mokuba. It also hurt him. "How could you ever think you failed me? After everything you've done for me? After everything that Gozo...that you suffered at the hands of that monster all to protect me? Seto, you are my hero. You've given me so much. I mean, sure, there are times I resent the hell out of you and want to punch you in the face. You are my brother and I'm a teenager so I'm fairly sure that is normal. You also are my father and my mother. I never felt I lacked anything because of you. I was some times envious that other kids had parents and they would brag about how their parents would read them bed time stories, or take care of them when they were sick. I realized early on that you did just as much for me as any mother or father would and then some. I may not have had the most normal of all up bringings, but so what? I doubt we would have been normal regardless of what happened. We are both far too fucking smart for our own good. I may not be a super genius like you but I take comfort in knowing you have your own short comings. I'm far better with people than you'll ever be."

Snickering softly Seto gently reached up tugging on a strand of long black hair. Mokuba was growing up to be a good man. He was a moody pain in the ass teenager but that made Seto happy to see. It meant he hadn't completely destroyed his brother's life. "I'm glad. I've worried about that a lot over the years. I love you. I'd do anything for you. Do you like Jou?" Seto asked gently a bit afraid of the answer.

"Jou is my friend. I've always liked him as a friend. The two of you together disgust me but that is because you are my brother and there are just things I don't need to see. When Jou makes you happy, I like him a lot more than I currently do. If he ever hurts you, I mean really hurts you I'll wipe him from the face of this earth with out second thought. Heaven help the poor bastard that ever strikes you. Any punishment you think up will pale in comparison to the hell I will unleash on them." Mokuba said softly his voice a low dangerous growl at the end. He'd do far more than murder the person that harmed his brother.

"You worry me at times." Seto sighed giving his brother a small concerned frown.

"Seto, I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. I have unlimited resources. I should worry you. Lucky for you I had you as an example and a role model. You've given me a fairly firm moral compass that guides me. However I'm willing to push aside all morals and delve deep into the black depths of depravity if anyone hurts you. When Jou becomes family I'll do the same for him. As for now I want to go beat some sense into him and drag his sorry ass back here so he can grovel at your feet. I won't because you love him and you know he needs time to figure his shit out. But...I still want to. When he's made it up to you, I'll forgive him. Then maybe he'll give me permission to ask his sister on a date!"

Pride filled Seto as his brother talked about destroying people then dating all in the same speech. His brother clearly was a normal teenager. He was still worried but that was part of being a parent. His brother had been correct. He was Mokuba's parent and brother all rolled into one. "Thank you. I'm glad I have you on my side." He said softly.

"Always." Mokuba said firmly.

Seto didn't feel as horridly broken by his and Jou's break up. He had his brother to help care for him. He still wanted Jou, and he still hoped the blond would fight for him. Things just seemed less bleak than they had. He wanted an always, a forever with Jou. Waiting was just a bit easier now that he shared the burden of his sorrow with Mokuba. His brother had renewed the hope that was starting to die with in him. He still had a lot to fight for.


	20. Chapter 20

Staring down at his hands for a long time Jou heaved a heavy sigh. He looked up at the two people before him giving them a bleak smile. "How do I win over Seto Kaiba?" He asked his best friend and his best friend's soulmate. "Yugi, I honestly love him. I don't want to lose him. I've never been in love. I'm scared, Yug'. I'm so scared of losing him. I'm so scared of losing him I keep pushing him away. I'm so fucking stupid. What do I do?" Jou begged softly torn between laughter and tears. He was feeling hysterical.

Sitting next to his friend rubbing soothing circles on his back Yugi looked to his darker half for comfort, support, and a way to help his hurting friend.

"What would Kaiba like?" Yami asked looking at the blond. Jou looked so broken and hurt. It was shocking to see. It was also heart breaking. He hadn't realized the full depth of Jou's feelings or the full extent of Jou's devotion. He really had missed a few key aspects of his friend.

Giving a small snort Jou gently wiped his eyes brushing away his unshead tears before they could fall. "I'm not really sure. He's surprisingly simple in his likes and desires. He's easy to please. I gave him this stupid little plush dragon for valentine's day. It made him so damn happy. He still has it on his desk. I've seen him look at it and give it this cute little smile. He's so stupid. He's adorable. I love him so insanely much. Why does this hurt so badly?"

"Love is surprisingly painful. I wanted to die when Yami left, it hurt so bad. Jou, fight for Seto. If you love him, if you really love him fight for him with everything you have. Hold him tight and never let him go." Yugi said openly patting Jou on the back with a smile. His friend gave a nod.

"Yug' I'm getting him back. I'm going to fight tooth and nail for him. I love him. I was stupid to let him go. I was stupid to fear what I had with him. I was stupid to fear what he felt, what he feels for me. I was so stupid to fear what I feel for him. Things will be different this time. I'm going to cherish him. I just need your help in figuring out how to prove to him that I love him. So, help me. How do I win him over? Is it sad that the only thing I can think of is giving him gifts? I just want to spoil him." Jou said thinking of some of Seto's cuter moments.

"It is clear you and Kaiba think alike." Yugi said with a laugh. "Doing the same thing to win him over that he did to win you over." He gasped softly as the words slipped from his mouth. He looked to his darker half with wide eyes as Jou went very still turning to him brown eyes blazing.

The words didn't make a whole lot of sense to Jou so he turned to his best friend. "Yugi?" He growled softly advancing on the shorter teen as Yami stood in the corner laughing softly. Jou tackled his best friend to the couch tickling tender sides as Yugi wriggled and screamed trying to get away from him.

"NOOOOOOOO! YAMI HELP ME!" Yugi wailed breathless with laughter. His darker half was in the corner leaning against the wall roaring with laughter tears seeping from crimson eyes.

"Tell me what you mean! What did Seto do to win me over?" Jou growled with playful savagery still tickling his best friend.

"I give! I give! I'll tell." Yugi howled still trying to free himself from Jou. His best friend stopped tickling him but gave him a demanding look keeping him pinned. His laughter died and violet eyes clashed with chocolate brown. "Seto Kaiba is your Secret Kiss. He's been the one giving you gifts from the very beginning." Yugi let out in a rush his face heating.

Stunned Jou sat back thinking over all the gifts he had been given and the clues he had been left by his Secret Kiss. Hell the term, Secret Kiss was a giant fucking clue. "I'm a giant fucking idiot! Shit! I should have realized it! It is so fucking obvious. How long have you two known?" Jou asked looking between the ancient pharaoh and his best friend.

"Well...Yami and I suspected it since the very beginning. We didn't know for sure until just after your second gift and we went to confront him about it. We didn't want to see you get hurt Jou. We were afraid it was as you said and that he was just playing with you. Clearly we know better now but we had to be sure." Yugi said very softly afraid of how his friend would react. Jou seemed stunned.

"I really am an idiot. Seto even said he fought for me with gifts. Yeah, I'm winning him back. I just need to think of a good gift to start with and where to put it. I need to judge his reaction. I'm going to fight for my sexy dragon. I'm going to latch on him and never let him go." Jou said his eyes burning with determination.

Yugi had seen that same look blaze in Jou's eyes before. He had seen that same malicious victorious smile on his friend's face. It was the look Jou wore when he had almost no life points left but had a hand that could reclaim victory from an opponent. It was a look that told him Jou would not lose. It was a look that told him Jou would not stop fighting. It was a look that Yugi had been waiting to see. Jou was a fighter who had been running scared. Jou had the bravery of the heroes of old and it was finally showing.

Jou looked at the fancy box of tea that happened to be Seto's very favorite. It had been hard to find. It was a seasonal limited edition blend that was out of season. There was one tea shop that had any left. The only reason that Jou knew it was Seto's favorite tea was because of the cute little noises the brunet would make when ever he drank this particular tea. It was also one Seto saved for when he was abnormally stressed or irritated about something. It was something Seto found soothing and enjoyable. He looked at the ancient tea shop owner who had the very last supply of this tea in all of Domino. The only supply she had left was an ornate box she had received as a gift from the tea company. The tea had not been a good seller in her shop and she had not liked it but she hated to toss out perfectly good tea so she kept the box still in pristine condition and still sealed.

"How much is it?" Jou asked almost giddy now that he had the box of tea in his hands. It had 100 tea bags. It would last Seto a while. He hoped his lover liked it. The very wrinkled old lady gave him a smile her dark eyes almost vanishing in the crinkled folds of her skin as she listed her price. It was far lower than Jou expected. He gave her a smile in return handing over the money swiftly leaving the shop before the lady could realize just how much money he left her.

He went home and swiftly wrapped the gift then headed to Kaiba Corp. He walked past the night guards. At this point in time all of them knew him well due to many nights spent here with his boss. He quietly crept onto the top floor happy to find it dark and quiet. It meant that Seto wasn't currently here. He went to the brunet's office looking around for a good spot to put the gift. He went and sat in Seto's chair spinning around in the chair taking in the darkened office. The smell of Seto lingered in the fabric. A bone deep ache of longing washed through him as he inhaled the lingering scent of Seto. He missed the brunet. He smiled as he looked at the box in his hands then at the slender center drawer of the brunet's desk. It was the perfect size. He pulled open the drawer setting the box inside already giddy for the moment Seto found his gift. He frowned slightly as he realized he didn't leave a note for the brunet. He dug through Seto's drawers amazed at how organized the brunet was even if it didn't surprise him. He found what he needed then thought for a second about what he wanted to write to the man he loved. Only one thing came to mind so he scribbled the note setting it on the box. Jou wondered if the brunet would demand a cup of tea when he found the waiting gift. He would gladly give Seto anything he demanded at this point in time.

He grinned brightly kissing the box before he set it in the drawer closing it gently. He kissed the top of the brunet's desk laying his head across it. This was where Seto spent a fair majority of his time. Every inch of this office held traces of the man he most loved. He smiled at the little plushie BEWD with the rose in it's mouth that Jou had gotten for the brunet. He gave it a gentle pat before he quietly left the office heading home.


	21. Chapter 21

Eight days. Eight days and Seto had gotten nothing from the blond. Jou hadn't turned in a transfer, hadn't quit, had barely said anything to him aside from what was strictly needed for work or school. He stared at the blond who sat at his desk working hard. Seto was at a loss. He didn't want to know if they were officially over. At the same time he wanted to know. Sighing he shut down his computer for the night ready to head home. The stress of the past eight days was wearing on him. "Jounouchi, go home." He barked causing the blond to turn and look at him. Their eyes met but Jou was too far away to read any emotion in them.

"Damn it!" Slamming his hands down on his desk Jou stood marching into to the CEO's office. "Seto, why haven't you said anything about the gift I left you?" Jou growled glaring daggers at the brunet who gave him a confused little cock of the head. He leaned forward across the brunet's desk staring the brunet down. Jou had been waiting to see how the brunet responded before he made his next move. He wanted to see if this plan would work. He wanted Seto to know he was going to fight for them. He was going to fight for Seto.

"What gift?" Seto asked looking at the irate blond. Jou stomped over to him throwing open the small center drawer of his desk that he rarely used. Inside was a flat square box wrapped in simple brown paper a note attached to the top.

 _-S_

 _The battle is on!_

 _-J_

The note was not elegant and there were no undying declarations of devotion but it was Jou and the meaning was clear. The blond was fighting for him. For them. A small smile flickered at the corners of Seto's lips as he looked at the box. "Its been close to a year since I've even opened that drawer. Next time try just putting it on my keyboard, my shoe locker at school, or have a messenger drop it at my house." Seto said smoothly lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on them while looking at the blond. The last two were a hint to the often clueless blond who still didn't seem to understand he was Jou's, Secret Kiss. Seto hadn't made it hard to guess who was sending the gifts to Jou. His lover either didn't see it, or refused to. Seto didn't mind either way. He loved Jou just the way he was.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Jou yelled at the smugly smirking brunet. That little smirk irritated him as did the hints to the brunet's identity as his Secret Kiss. He really was an idiot. He leaned over meeting those intense vivid blue eyes with a stare all his own placing his hand on the back of Seto's chair. "Putting my mistake aside, I'm fighting for you. Expect more mistakes from me. I'm not perfect. Jut know I'm fighting and I won't ever stop. I fight for those I care about. I'm sorry it took me this long to fight for you." Jou whispered hotly into the brunet's ear. "I should have been fighting for you since they very beginning." He nipped lightly at Seto's ear smirking as Seto moaned softly sinking against him.

"When did you put the gift in my drawer?" Seto asked feeling a shudder of desire race down his spine. He needed to know how long Jou had needed to think. He needed to know how long he had accidentally kept the blond waiting.

"Six days ago." Jou murmured lightly licking at the shell of Seto's ear. It hadn't taken him long to make a choice. It had taken all of a few hours to miss the brunet so much he could barely breath. After that it had been a matter of finding the perfect gift.

Two days was far better than Seto had expected. He had expected Jou to take at least four days to miss him enough or dismiss him outright. A small little moan escaped from the back of his throat as Jou teased his ear. It was odd that he never considered his ear a sensitive spot until just now. He tilted his head exposing his neck to the blond who eagerly took the invitation. He let out a soft shuddered breath. "Come over tonight." He begged softly wanting to give in fully to the blond. Seto believed in love before sex. Jou was willing to fight for him him. That was enough for now. He would willingly give the blond damn near anything at this point. He panted as Jou lazily placed hot kisses along his flesh lightly tugging at his tie while undoing the first few buttons on his shirt.

The clear offer in Seto's voice nearly broke Jou's resolve. This was the man he loved. He had been desiring Seto Kaiba for far longer. He had never pushed the sex issue because he was willing to wait. "I can't. I want to prove to you I'm really willing to fight for you. We'll have to wait." Jou purred softly against the tender flesh of Seto's long graceful neck. "Just so you know, I really want to." Jou whispered softly against Seto's throat that let out the most delectable little moan he had ever heard. It was getting harder every second to say no to going to Seto's house to finish what they had started here. Seto was letting out pleased little whimpers as Jou lightly trailed his tongue over the salty skin. Really hard to keep saying no. He pulled from the brunet's neck to straddle his lap and pull him into a searing hot kiss. Their tongues battled in a languid dance. Jou had missed this. He had missed Seto desperately. He loved this man. He pulled from the brunet giving him one last soft kiss.

Seto let out a small plaintive little whine as Jou pulled from him. He blinked his vision clear of the cloud of desire that hovered about him as he looked into clear warm chocolate eyes. "I love you." He whispered to the blond who gave him that warm smile that could light up his whole day.

Unable to resist stealing another kiss from the brunet Jou, captured Seto's plush lips in a teasing kiss. He pulled away biting hard on his lip to keep him from further temptation. "Open your damn gift already. I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." Jou muttered stealing one last kiss as he slipped from Seto's lap leaving the office and swiftly gathering his things for the day then leaving.

Letting out a small little whined huff as Jou left, Seto waited a moment to collect himself before he reached for the simply wrapped gift. He tore open the paper looking at a nice wooden box of his favorite tea. He gave a small smile feeling warmth fill him. Jou paid attention to what he liked. That said a lot about the blond. He also knew the blond had to put at least a little effort into finding the tea since it was out of season. He opened the bottom drawer he always kept locked looking at the finely crafted crystal dragons that sat inside. He stroked the heads of both the black and the clear dragons fondly. The little flower of hope that he had slowly felt shriveling burst back into full brilliant bloom inside of him once more. Jou was willing to fight for him. For now that was enough.

Fixing his shirt and tie Seto grabbed his brief case and left the office. His feet felt as if they had wings. He felt light as a feather. Tomorrow he'd have his beautiful blond secretary make him his favorite tea. He was almost giddy at the thought. He almost couldn't wait to see what the blond did next.


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of the electric tea kettle whistling pulled Jou from his musing. He poured the hot water in the mug he had gotten Seto. He had found it in the clearance section of a store but knew his lover had to have it. It had a picture of an angry looking cartoon dragon on the front that just happened to be white and have blue eyes though it was not his lover's beloved dragon. Below the dragon was the phrase 'stupid people piss me off'. It screamed Seto's name.

Dropping the tea he had gotten for his lover into the cup Jou headed to Seto's office. He set down the mug and Seto grabbed it with out a thought blowing on the liquid before taking a careful sip. Jou waited for his lover to notice the mug but Seto set the mug back off to the side on the coaster his focus clearly on his work.

Jou had taken a page out of Seto's book. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been not seeing that Seto Kaiba was his Secret Kiss. It was almost too sad. What was more sad, in Jou's mind, was that he didn't realize it until his friend slipped up and told him. He liked the way the secret gifts made him feel and he thought Seto might enjoy the same thing. Then Yugi let the truth slip out. Once it was out it was far too obvious. Seto himself had dropped hints to Jou, and not just as his secret admirer. Jou was now doing the same for the brunet, he was leaving Seto random gifts. He had learned after the first gift to make it obvious. So he would leave Seto's favorite smoothie or lunch out on his desk. He would make the brunet his favorite teas. He would leave Seto coupons for a massage. He'd leave little notes for the brunet such as a funny thing he had seen or something sweet that reminded him of the brunet. He wasn't rich like his boyfriend so he had to think of things that were reasonable for him to do. He still had a house and food to pay for so he couldn't go over board. The gifts from Seto largely showed up at what Jou felt was random but he was sure meant something to the brunet. Seto was meticulous like that. Jou decided that Seto deserved a gift every day. Hence why he had to hold back on how much he spent.

Feeling the presence of the hovering blond Seto pulled his attention away from his work directing it to his boyfriend. His brows flicked up in question as he watched Jou lean against his desk arms folded over that strong chest. The blond gave him a slow easy grin that made his heart flutter. "Need something?" He asked carefully. While he felt things were starting to recover between them, he often felt unsure. He was so eager to forgive the blond that he was trying hard not to read into things.

"Just curious about what you thought." Jou answered vaguely. His lover scowled then gave a small dismissive gesture.

"The tea is good. You always make good tea." Seto muttered eager to return to what he was working on.

"Not the tea, the mug." Jou let out a long suffering sigh rolling his eyes even as a smile danced on his lips as he pressed a kiss to the side of the brunet's head.

Pulling his attention away from Jou, Seto turned his attention to the mug on his desk. It wasn't one he had seen before. The mug was a dark blue with a little white dragon that was glaring with startling blue eyes looking like a pissed off cat. He read what it said and chuckled to himself. He most likely would have bought this mug if he had seen it. It was very him. He was warmed by the fact that Jou had gotten it for him. "Sorry, I didn't notice. I love it. Thank you." He said gently. He was enjoying all the little things his lover had been doing for him lately. The massage coupons and the little notes were sweet. The random little gifts were cheesy but charming much like the giver.

Smiling slightly Jou nodded leaning down and stealing a swift kiss from the brunet. His brow furrowed and he pulled from the kiss pressing his forehead against Seto's. While Jou, enjoyed the heated kisses they were once again able to share the simple kiss he had snuck seemed a bit too hot. At least the lips under his had seemed a bit too hot. "I think you have a fever. Are you feeling alright?" He muttered pressing his lips against Seto's forehead placing a few swift kisses against the heated skin.

"Your concern is touching. I didn't sleep well and Mokuba has a cold. I might have caught it. I do however, feel fine. Thank you, for caring. You should take something to prevent you from getting sick since you just kissed me." Seto said turning back to work.

Being thanked for caring hurt. The words went right through Jou in a way very little else ever had. "I do care! Seto, I love you. Why wouldn't I care?" He whined ready to stomp off when his boyfriend froze a hand shooting out holding him in place. He flinched as his boss turned very slowly to look at him a hand clamped tightly about his forearm.

Swallowing hard Seto stared Jou down. He had heard it. At least he thought he had. The three little words he had been quietly dying to hear the blond say were finally out there. Unless he was dreaming. "What did you say?" He breathed afraid to shatter the stillness of the moment.

"That I care about you." Jou stated confused. The look in those sharp blue eyes was hard to read but there was such longing there touched with disappointment.

"After that. What did you say after that?" Seto asked very slowly each word weighted with longing. His heart was thudding in his chest causing him to feel a bit light headed. He needed to know. He needed to believe he hadn't lost his mind. He knew Jou was fighting for him, for _them_ , but the blond had yet to say those three magic little words until now.

Scowling down at the carpet Jou considered what he had said. He blinked as it dawned on him. He had told Seto he loved him. "I love you." He whispered feeling his face heat. It embarrassed him to say it. He was embarrassed by the fact it had just slipped out in an almost thoughtless manner. He had hoped the moment he was finally able to say the words would have been more romantic.

"Do you mean it?" Seto gasped out his throat tightening as his free hand curled into a fist on his lap. He was feeling suddenly desperate. He felt like he was drowning and Jou was holding out a life raft to him that could be snatched away at any second.

Blinking rapidly Jou peered at his boyfriend confused. "Yes. I love you. This isn't news. I've said it before." He grumbled hoping he had said it before. His head snapped up as Seto let out the strangest little noise he had ever heard in his life. It was a strangled little laugh/sob that seemed to bubble from the brunet's chest. It sounded painful.

"No. No you haven't." Seto whispered caught between crying and laughing even as tears of complete joy slowly spilled over his eyelids and trailed down his cheeks. He could feel his nails biting into his palms as he fought the urge to pounce Jou. He gave in too easily. He needed the moment to last. "Jou, I love you. I love you so very much. I've loved you for so very long. Please, please tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me you mean it." He begged softly peering up into saddened brown eyes.

Moving carefully Jou slowly uncurled Seto's fists making a small displeased click in the back of his throat as he saw the dark crescents his lover left in his own palms. He gave each palm a tender kiss then slowly slid into Seto's chair so he straddled the brunet's lap. He cupped Seto's face using his thumbs to wipe the brunet's tears meeting those intense pleading azure eyes with a level stare. "Seto Kaiba, I love you. This isn't a dream. I mean what I said. I. Love. You. I really, honestly, love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say. I love you." He whispered gently letting out a small distressed little noise as more tears fell from those haunting eyes he so loved. He didn't have time to dwell on his distress over the tears when Seto pulled him down for a kiss.

The kiss was unlike anything Jou had ever experienced before. He and Seto had shared many heated kisses and many sweet ones. This kiss was heated and sweet. It was also slightly salty from the brunet's tears. More than that it was effervescent and searing. It bubbled and burned down to the very depths of Jou's soul vanishing even the darkest lingering doubts Jou still had. He gave into the kiss as Seto clung to him with a silent passionate desperation. Soon the desperation gave way to fervent burning desire.

Pulling from the kiss as the need for air became critical Jou smiled warmly at Seto. "I love you. I just need to remind you that we are at work and you have a meeting in..." He glanced over at the clock on the CEO's computer tempted, so very tempted to sink into another torrid kiss. "Twenty minuets. You should go wash your face and perhaps take a small moment to get some air and clear your head. Whatever you need to do. I'll go pick up some things for the both of us to help stave off the potential colds." He whispered softly placing a soft kiss on the tip of Seto's nose as the brunet let out a small fractured chuckle nodding against him tears still silently rolling down the handsome face.

Most people were not pretty when they cried. Their faces go splotchy and their eyes got puffy. Jou found Seto oddly pretty. The brunet's skin was still the same smooth porcelain just with hints of blush along the cheeks and bridge of the nose. Bright blue eyes were even brighter as they became slightly blood-shot. Jou cupped that handsome crying face once more placing a kiss over each eye lid hoping to stall the tears. As pretty as he found Seto, he hated to see the brunet cry.

Sighing softly Seto relaxed into Jou. He needed this closeness for a few moments. Hearing he was loved had crumbled something deep inside of him. He was feeling raw and vulnerable. "Let me stay like this for a few minuets. After my meeting we have a lot to talk about."

Giving a nod Jou pressed his face into Seto's hair nuzzling the brunet gently. Once three minuets had passed Jou reluctantly pulled himself from Seto's embrace. The brunet didn't stop him. He gave Seto's ass a playful swat as the brunet stood adjusting his clothing and heading off to his private bathroom. He got a small glare but there was no heat in it aside from the heat of desire. Chuckling to himself Jou headed off to the drug store to go gather the needed supplies to keep them both healthy.


	23. Chapter 23

It had taken time and care but things were good between Seto and Jou once again. For that, Jou was happy. In all truth, things were beyond good between them. They were back to bickering and teasing. The other day Jou had made a small grammar error on one of his notes that he left on his lover's school desk. Seto had returned it to him with the error fixed in red down below. That had spiraled down to them tossing notes at each other all class period that mostly consisted of Jou calling Seto an ass. His lover had seemed pleased and amused. Their teacher had been irritated but hadn't said a word. Now Jou was just unsure of his next move. They still hadn't taken that next step in their relationship. Jou wanted to make love to Seto but he didn't want to push the brunet. Seto had asked him to come over several times but he had either flatly refused the brunet saying he wanted to be sure he had proven his love to Seto first or he would go over then bail at the first sign of things getting too hot and heavy. Jou was now not sure how to bring it up with out sounding like an idiot.

"Jou, would you like to come over tonight?" Seto asked as he walked out of his office setting a few files on Jou's desk for the blond to file in the morning. He was tired and wanted to go home. He was calling it a night early. The blond looked at him seeming troubled or confused. Seto had been thoroughly charmed by Jou. The blond's little gifts to him had gone a long way in soothing his battered heart. The words of love that the blond now said quite freely had done much more to ease his worries and win his heart more thoroughly.

"You look pale. Are you sure you want me over? Are you feeling alright?" Jou asked going to Seto brushing a hand through the brunet's hair then resting it on Seto's forehead to make sure the brunet was well over his mild cold.

"Just tired. I just wanted some time alone. We've both been busy lately. You might be right though. I have been up since two for an over seas conference call. It ran long so my plan to catch another hour or two of sleep before school was spoiled." Seto said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Jou had been hanging out with Seto and Mokuba last night until about 10:45. Assuming Seto went to bed at eleven that only gave his lover three hours of sleep. Jou seriously doubted Seto went to bed at such a reasonable hour so Jou had to imagine his lover was running on an hour or two of sleep. They were forced to run a mile in PE that day. He also knew this was not the first late night/ early morning over seas call his lover had this week. Jou was willing to bet his lover was maybe running on eight hours of sleep for the whole week. "I can still come over. I'm all up for some cuddle time! I'll call my dad and let him know I'm spending the night at your place. He won't mind. We can stop and grab some dinner to bring back with us, then I can give you a nice massage, maybe make out a bit, and we can call it a night early. Actually, it sounds kind of nice." Jou said warmly looking at the clearly exhausted brunet.

The idea sounded more than nice. It sounded like heaven to Seto. He walked over to his lover wrapping his arms about Jou, kissing the blond deeply. "It sounds perfect. Thank you." Seto whispered softly. "I think you are pampering me a bit much. I could get used to this." He muttered kissing Jou again.

Those words hurt Jou a bit and he didn't really know why. No, that was a lie he was willing to tell him self. He did know why that hurt. He didn't feel he had done much for his lover. Not compared to everything Seto had done for him, for their relationship. He had a job, a home, a family, and a lover all because of the brunet. "You deserve to be pampered. You especially deserve it when you look like ten kinds of shit. You're still sexy as hell...but you look like shit." Jou said glibly glad to hear a small snort and a chuckle escape Seto.

"Well then, we should follow your plan and leave now." Seto purred kissing Jou softly. Things between them were amazing and Seto fell a bit more in love with the blond every day. He had been falling for a long time. When he hit the bottom it was going to hurt like nothing else; unless he just never stopped falling for Katsuya Jounouchi.

Dinner was simple and fairly quiet. The massage had been something Seto desperately needed. They were currently in the make out portion of the night. All Seto could think about was how Jou had octopus hands. He could swear the blond had eight arms that were all over him. He didn't mind but the sudden thought of an octopus with a bad blond wig, that made an attempt to look like Jou's hair, and a bad attitude made him laugh.

Jou pulled from the kiss looking at his sleep deprived lover who was laughing into their heated kisses. "What?" He asked confused and curious about the strange laugh that had escaped his lover.

"I was just thinking of how you have octopus hands. Then I pictured an octopus with a bad Jou wig trying to give everyone the finger." Seto chuckled feeling a bit like he was losing his mind. His lover gave a little snicker then gave him a gentle kiss.

"Sounds funny. It also sounds like it is sleepy time for Seto. I don't know if I like being your little octopus. I like being yours." Jou said softly getting comfortable on Seto's bed as his lover wrapped about him. He lightly started to run his fingers though Seto's hair feeling his lover melt into him.

Giving a small low hum in the back of his throat Seto felt all the stress he had been feeling melt away as Jou started petting him. "I like you being mine, too. I know, you could be my little cuttlefish. They have eight appendages, they wrap about their prey, they are fiercely intelligent little creatures, and they are one of my favorite animals. They are highly adaptable, and masters at disguise as well. I'll call you my cuddle fish from now on." He said around a yawn snuggling more firmly into the blond.

"I can live with being a cuttlefish. I didn't know they were one of your favorite animals. That's cool." Jou said looking down at his lover smiling tenderly as he found Seto sound asleep. His lover was wrapped tightly about him using him as a body pillow. Jou couldn't say he minded in the least. "Well if I'm going to be a cuttlefish I'm going to call you my kola bear." Jou whispered softly. When his soundly sleeping lover gave no objection Jou grinned in triumph. He had been looking for a cute little nickname for his boyfriend for a while. He tried calling Seto 'babycakes', the name had gotten him pinched. It had gotten him pinched hard. He could happily tell his lover in the morning that Seto had agreed to being a kola bear. His kola bear. Seto sure was clinging to him like a kola bear would cling to a tree. They were also cute but had notoriously bad attitudes much like his lover. Yes, kola bear was the perfect fit for Seto Kaiba.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Yugioh

WARNING: This chapter contains citrus!

* * *

Jou woke with his lover still wrapped about him. Seto looked peaceful and happy in his sleep and Jou didn't have the heart to wake his lover. He lay there gently stroking the brunet's hair for a good hour until he felt Seto shift restlessly a few times and looked down as vivid blue eyes blinked at him. His lover gave a little smile moving to kiss him deeply. He purred low in the back of his throat kissing Seto deeply in return.

"Good morning my little cuddle fish." Seto purred to his beautiful lover kissing Jou wondering if last night had been a dream. His lover just purred grinning at him telling him the odd conversation of calling Jou a cuddle fish had not been a dream.

"Good morning to you my little kola bear." Jou said smirking at his lover. Seto gave him a mildly confused look. "You agreed to it last night." Jou stated proudly.

"Did I?" Seto questioned softly with a raised brow.

"Well...you didn't voice an objection." Jou said sulking slightly.

"Was I awake?" Seto teased seeing the clear lie in his lover's face.

Jou was quiet for a moment then let out a soft sigh unable to lie to his beloved. "No." He muttered. His lover chuckled softly kissing him again.

"I don't mind being your kola bear." Seto purred kissing the lovely blond again.

The kiss was different from all the others they had shared. Heat, desire, and passion simmered below the surface. Jou gently pushed his lover away. Seto gave him a distressed look that bordered on anger.

"I'm starting to get the distinct feeling you don't want to make love to me. I love you. I want to make love to you. I'm more than ready to make love with you." Seto said feeling hurt by his lover pushing him away. Any time he gave any hint of wanting to deepen their relationship Jou would push him away.

"Babe, that isn't it at all. I love you. I want to make love to you more than anything. I just have to pee really bad. I've had to pee for the past hour but you were just too sweet to wake." Jou whined slightly as Seto shifted the brunet's hip digging into his bladder.

"Oh sorry, love." Seto said untangling himself from the sexy blond who dashed off to the bathroom. He lay there for a long while then smiled softly when Jou came back sitting down next to him an arm over him. "I'm sorry. I don't like fighting with you, Jou. I just feel insecure sometimes. It hurts when you push me away." Seto muttered softly.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't trying to push you away. I just wanted you to know how desperately I love you. We've also never really talked about sex. Seto I want nothing more than to make love to you. I don't want you to feel insecure. I know I hurt you badly. I didn't want you to think that I was using you or pressuring you for sex. I wanted you to feel secure in us, in me. I love you Seto Kaiba." Jou said softly staring down at the beautiful brunet. He was pulled down for a kiss.

"I love you too." Seto whispered softly smiling up at the blond he loved. He then gently pushed Jou away sitting up. "My turn to use the restroom." Seto said giving Jou a swift kiss before he strode off to the restroom.

Flopping back on the bed Jou groaned loudly. His lover came back out flopping down next to him. "I made things awkward. Didn't I?" Jou asked looking over at the sexy brunet. Seto gave him a laugh and a warm rare smile that was so beautiful it made his heart flutter.

"Always so honest. That is one of the things I love most about you." Seto said moving in closer to the blond lightly kissing the tip of Jou's nose causing the blond to giggle.

Heaving a small sigh Jou looked into the stunning sapphire eyes of the man he loved most. "I don't always feel like I'm honest. Seto, I've been hiding something from you." Jou sighed softly. His lover gave him a guarded look. "Seto, I've been trying to tell you that I love you for months, but I kept chickening out!" Jou blurted out. "I've known I was in love with you for a long time. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I'm sorry it took us fighting and me almost losing you for me to fully realize how much I love you." Jou muttered softly sulking. His lover chuckled softly kissing him.

"Always honest." Seto whispered cupping Jou's face. "How long have you been in love with me?" He asked wrapping his arms about the blond smiling.

Taking the time to really think about it Jou came back to one moment. It was the moment he first really saw Seto under all the Kaiba. "That first night we went to dinner when we were looking for someone to cater the holiday party. I honestly think I fell in love with you the second I saw you under that street lamp holding your hands out to the snow." Jou whispered softly afraid to shatter the moment. He let out a little moan as Seto pulled him into a torrid kiss that sizzled down to his toes.

Jou gently rolled so he was on top of Seto deepening the kiss. His soon to be lover went very still below him. Jou knew Seto was a bit of a control freak but every instinct in him told him that this is what Seto really needed, and in some ways, wanted. "Babe, just lay back and let me take care of you. You work too hard. You think too much. Let it all go. Let me take care of you." He whispered his voice a husky rasp against Seto's ear. His lover's long long legs wrapped about him as Seto pulled him into an unyielding kiss with a small moan. This was it. Jou, could tell this was the moment that him and Seto would take that next step. He could tell by the way the kiss sparked between them with renewed passion. He could tell by the way Seto was desperately clawing at his shirt trying to get it off of him. He could tell by the breathy desperate little moans that Seto was making. He could tell by the slender fingers curled into his hair pulling him closer. He pushed them further onto the bed as Seto freed him from his shirt tossing it off to some random corner.

Moaning softly as Jou fumbled with Seto's shirt, the blond gave Seto short desperate kisses trying to find his focus enough not to hurt the one he loved. "Mmm, Seto we need..." He trailed off as his lover kissed him desperately cutting off his sentence.

"Drawer." Seto gestured vaguely to his nightstand kissing Jou with a desperation he never knew he had. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He wanted Jou with every fiber of his being. He wanted to let it all go as Jou asked and give in completely.

Jou reached for the drawer his hand digging about until his fingers managed to wrap about a small bottle and he pulled it out taking a glance at it. Once he saw that it was what he wanted he devoted all of his attention back to the beautiful brunet below him. He managed to pull Seto's shirt off tossing it off the bed not caring much where it landed.

Purring in pleasure Seto arched into Jou's lips as they trailed down over his neck, then down his chest. He couldn't control the noises he was making as Jou nibbled down his stomach, strong rough fingers tugging at his pants. He lifted his hips letting Jou strip him. He felt safe with Jou. That was all he ever wanted. He wanted this. He wanted this moment with Jou more than he had ever really wanted anything.

Jou pulled away from the brunet letting his eyes travel over the stunning naked body of the man he loved. He growled lowly in the back of his throat attacking Seto's lips. "I love you." He murmured into Seto's lips using his so called octopus hands to molest the gorgeous brunet.

Using his feet to push off Jou's loose fitting pajama pants Seto pulled the now naked blond closer. He moaned softly arching his hips up as he felt a slick finger enter him. Jou was being so gentle with him. He wanted the tenderness to last. He also wanted Jou buried inside of him, thrusting in him with reckless abandon, making him forget everything. He wanted Jou to ravage him. He wanted to to have Jou make slow sweet love to him. His desires were very at odds with each other.

Nuzzling the brunet's throat Jou gently stretched Seto. Once he felt Seto was ready he gently pressed his throbbing member to Seto's entrance. "You sure about this love?" He asked softly placing soft kisses on the brunet's warm lips.

"Yes, god yes." Seto whimpered thrusting up against the blond. He was half out of his mind with desire. He loved Jou more than words could express. Jou slowly and ever so gently started to press into him. He gripped at the blond pulling Jou closer but the blond's strong hands were clamped on his hips preventing him from thrusting up. "Jou, finish it please." He begged. Take me, claim me, make me yours. Were the things Seto couldn't say. "Please." He just begged unable to say much more.

Unable to handle the brunet's begging Jou gave one firm thrust fully entering his lover. He had to wonder in the back of his mind how many lovers Seto had to be so desperate. Those thoughts all faded away as Seto pulled him down for a kiss begging him for more. He slowly started to move inside the brunet making love to Seto for the very first time. The brunet was tight and hot about him but more than that Seto was passionate. Jou had, had sex before. He had even fucked. Never before had he made love to some one until this moment. It was vastly different from any of his other experiences. It was more. Jou didn't know how to describe it, other than more. Every touch, every shared breath, every kiss was simply more. The feelings were more, the passion was more.

Losing himself in the pleasure of Jou, Seto felt any worry and fear he had ever felt slip away from him. He just felt Jou. It was a moment of pure perfection. It was a moment Seto had wanted for years. He sank into every kiss. He surrendered to every touch. He gave Jou everything he was and the blond accepted it with open arms. It didn't take much to push him over the edge into sweet oblivion.

Jou's world exploded in a world of dazzling colors. He sank against the brunet panting softly. "That was...wow." Jou said gently pulling out of the brunet with a kiss. "I love you." Jou said smiling at the beautiful brunet.

Seto pulled Jou close kissing the blond softly. "I love you too." Seto whispered happily basking in the after glow of their love making. It had been perfect. Jou snuggled against him smiling the warm welcome smile that made his heart throb with love.

Wrapping his arms about the naked brunet Jou let out a contented sigh. That was until nagging thoughts started to creep into his mind. Nagging thoughts about how many others had slept with his Seto. Seto was beautiful, powerful, brilliant, and so fucking sexy it hurt. "Hay Seto, how many people have you slept with?" He asked biting his lip afraid of what number he might hear.

"One. You, only you. Jou, I have always believed in love before sex. I've never loved any one until I fell in love with you. After that I was just waiting. I was waiting for any hint from you that we could even be friends. I love you. I have for a very long time." Seto whispered softly.

A smug sense of satisfaction spread through Jou until he really thought about it. "You were a virgin? Seto, why didn't you tell me?" Jou asked looking up at the lovely brunet.

"Frankly because I was a 17 year old virgin and I've been hopelessly in love with you for a very long time. Then we started dating and I've just been waiting for you, us, to be ready to take this last step. I just wanted you so badly at this point it would have killed me if you stopped." Seto snorted feeling a bit irritated by this conversation. He knew it was something Jou needed so he was willing to give in.

Giving a small chuckle Jou kissed Seto deeply. "I love you. Wait? 17? I thought you were 18." Jou muttered softly blushing.

"Jou, how on earth would I be 18? That would mean in a few months I'm turning 19. That means I would have either been held back a year, or I would have stayed back a year. As much as I love you Jounouchi, I would not stay in that hell hole a second longer than I needed. I'm also a genius, the only reason I'm still in school is because it is part of my custody arrangement for Mokuba." Seto bit out feeling a bit bitter.

"Oh." Jou muttered. He hadn't really thought of Seto's age. He always just assumed the brunet was older than him. Seto was taller, more mature, and smarter than him. He assumed that meant older. "That would make you one of the youngest in the group then. Every one else is either eighteen or will be very soon. Is it odd that it makes me a little happy knowing that?" Jou said smiling up at the brunet.

"Yes, very." Seto said with a small snort that did nothing to disguise his pleasure.

"Seto, how long have you been in love with me?" Jou asked feeling the desperate need to know the answer. He felt he knew. If the gifts Seto had been giving him as a secret admirer were any clue Jou would guess it was some time around last November.

Laying quietly for a moment Seto really thought about Jou. The answer wasn't an easy one. "Some time around Duelist Kingdom I suppose." He sighed softly. He had already liked the blond before then. He had liked Jou one of the first days they met when the blond had earnestly asked to be his friend and duel with them. That had been the start of it all. After that it had been a fairly short time before he felt he loved the blond.

"WHAT!?" Jou screeched sitting up and looking at the brunet. Duelist Kingdom had been years ago. They had been young and dumb. They had hated each other then. At least Jou had hated Seto. "How? I thought you hated me. You always teased me. I hated you." Jou whispered the last part softly.

The last words clenched about Seto's heart and cut to his very soul. "I actually developed a crush on you one of the first times we met. You were so earnest, honest, and kind. At that time I wasn't exactly emotionally stable. In my world every one was all false smiles, hidden agendas, and cold brutal cruelty. I teased you because I was afraid of my own feelings. I wasn't sure how to handle them. I also really liked your expressions. You never failed to tell me what you were thinking or how you felt. Then in Duelist Kingdom you were fighting for your sister. I saw what lengths you were willing to go to for family. It was close to the same risks, lengths and everything I was willing to take for Mokuba. I guess I saw a kind of kindred spirit in you. It was then I fell for you. After that I knew I hadn't exactly made myself...friendly. I didn't know how to change. I wasn't ready to change then. I just kept things the same. I kept teasing you. Then slowly a desperate loneliness started to eat at me. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to have a taste of your life. I wanted friends. I wanted to be wanted. I started trying harder. By then it was almost too late. You and everyone else hated me and couldn't trust me. I almost gave up that day in the limo I gave you the ride home and gave that job listing to your father. I think if he would have pushed me away that day I would have given up. I almost did give up until you came to apologize to me and thank me. I probably would have waited until Mokuba graduated but I'm fairly sure if nothing changed I would have killed myself." Seto said with a tone that was light and devoid of all feeling at the same time.

Grabbing Seto's face Jou forced blue eyes to meet his. "Don't ever say that! Don't ever talk about hurting or killing yourself like it is nothing. The world needs you Seto Kaiba. I may not have liked you at the time but I would have been devastated not to have you in my life. We had a weird kind of rival based friendship going on. Now knowing what it is like to be with you, I know I would have spent my whole life searching for this but I would have never found it. I love you Seto. Please if you ever get those thoughts again tell me. Tell me so I can smack some sense into you. Tell me so I can figure out how to get you to never feel that way again." Jou didn't know why he was crying. That wasn't true. He knew why salty tears were trailing down his face. He loved Seto Kaiba. The thought of losing the man made him feel like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Feeling warm tears hit his face Seto smiled pulling Jou down for a kiss. "I haven't had those thoughts seriously. I haven't had them at all since the day you walked into my office and apologized to me. You gave me the greatest gifts that day with out ever realizing it. You gave me hope and courage. Now you give me love. I could never ask for anything more. I love you Katsuya Jounouchi." Seto whispered softly smiling against Jou's lips silently begging for a kiss.

Jou kissed Seto deeply smiling warmly against the brunet's lips. "I love you too, Seto Kaiba." Jou whispered happily. He was a bit shocked by the passion in Seto's confession. He didn't realize how long the brunet had loved him. He didn't realize how lonely and broken Seto had been. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered punctuating each phrase with a kiss. "Want to make crazy passionate love again?" Jou purred softly wrapping his arms about Seto.

"Yes." Seto whispered softly kissing the blond deeply.

Mokuba sat watching his brother and Jou while the two made lunch. Seto was glowing with happiness. The two were flirting and touching constantly. They had also given each other cute nick names. It all made Mokuba sick. "You two disgust me." He sneered watching the two. He grabbed his breakfast plate once it was full of food. "I'm going to take my breakfast to the game room before you two make me barf." He muttered stalking off to the echoing chuckles of his brother and Jou. He smiled as he walked off. His brother was happy and that was all he cared about even if it did gross him out.


	25. Chapter 25

Jou lay in the warm sunlight streaming in through the large windows his fingers running lazily through Seto's hair. His lover's head was on his stomach as they just lay there taking in the moment. It was almost painful how perfect Jou's life felt. He had a house, his father was sober, his dad had a great job and seemed happy, he had a great job, he always had a full belly, he had money to spend, his grades were good, he got to see his sister a lot, most of all he had Seto. Their shared confession of love and making love had broken a wall he never really realized was still between them. Jou savored moments like this. Small quiet moments they were just together. So often Seto would be the one petting him and Jou love it. He loved it more when he was able to do the same for Seto. He was sure the brunet had very little affection in his life and when he poured it on the brunet Seto would melt. It made moments like this blissfully perfect. "Do you ever worry that we are too happy?" Things were blissfully perfect until his mouth went and ruined it apparently.

Laughing softly but not finding the energy to move from his spot Seto peeked at the blond who was staring up at nothing. Seto felt like a very spoiled content cat in moments like this laying in the warm sunlight the love of his life petting him. "Daily." He muttered softly a small content smile on his face.

"Really?" Jou asked looking down at his lover who seemed far too relaxed for this conversation. He was a bit surprised by Seto's answer. He had wanted his lover to tell him that they deserved this happiness. That they made this happen. He wanted Seto to make it better. Not to fill him with a new fear.

"Jou, the last time I can ever remember ever being close to this happy is when my parents sat me between them and allowed me to hold Mokuba for the first time. Not long after that it was all taken and I managed to plunge myself into hell all so I could take care of Mokuba. Being this happy terrifies me. I'm worried it will all fade like morning dew. I'm worried you'll stop loving me. I felt the same when I first took over Kaiba Corp and started to rebuild it into a gaming company. I fought for Kaiba Corp. I'll fight for you too. I'll fight for this. I'll fight for us. That makes me less worried. I'm a fighter Jou. I know you are too. If you love something you'll fight to keep it. That eases the worries. I doesn't stop them but it is good to worry. Being worried keeps you fighting. I honestly think I'd be scared if you weren't a little worried about something. We've both fought very hard to get where we are. Worry is natural." Seto sighed softly his voice relaxed. He was far to content to show the passion he actually felt for the subject. It amazed him how the simplest of touches could undo him so completely. Jou's fingers running through his hair was as close to heaven as he was sure he would ever come.

The words eased Jou's troubled heart. He had been looking for Seto to make it all better. He had been expecting empty assurances. What he got was far better. "I'd fight for you." Jou whispered softly relaxing back. The worry was still there but with knowing Seto would fight beside him they seemed easier to handle. "I love you." He sighed softly.

"I love you." Seto sighed lost in the bliss of hearing those words and just having Jou touch him. He was a sucker. He knew it. He just didn't care. "Just know if you stop what you are doing any time soon I'll bite you. I expect to spend the next hour just like this." Seto all but purred pressing his head into Jou's fingers as the blond started to massage his scalp.

As far as threats went biting was not generally that scary. Coming from Seto it was down right funny. Jou burst into laughter his fingers tightening in the fine chestnut tresses. "You're so fucking cute Seto. I hope you know that." He giggled and went back to petting his lover when blue eyes cast a small glare his way. He lay there still giggling a bit as Seto snuggled more firmly into him seeming amused and pleased. Jou loved moments like this shared with Seto where they could talk about nothing and everything all at once.

Seto rolled over on to his stomach burying his face in Jou's stomach. He opened his mouth gently play biting one of the firm abdominal muscles. Jou squealed trying to shove him off. He snickered moving so he could kiss the blond deeply. He sank into the kiss as Jou's fingers sank into his hair pulling him close.

Giving into the heated kiss Jou pulled Seto closer. He loved the brunet with all his heart and soul. Pulling from the kiss he smiled up at the brunet. "I'm starting to think it is a crime to be this happy." He whispered softly to the man he loved.

"I'll gladly arrest you, my little cuddle fish. I think I have handcuffs. We could get kinky." Seto purred nuzzling his nose against Jou's. His lover let out a little snort then burst out laughing.

"Seto Kaiba! My sweet little kola bear, I love you. Lets go get kinky." Jou purred back kissing Seto deeply. He was sure it was a crime to be this happy. If a person only had so much happiness to use in their life time Jou was sure he was using his all up. Wrapped in the arms of Seto Kaiba nothing could go wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

Summer flew by in a blink giving way to cooler days and autumn colors. Jou didn't get to go away with his lover on summer break but he didn't mind. He and Seto had decided to take a trip after Christmas, just the two of them. Jou was desperate to go to a hot spring, the image of his lover in a kimono burned into his brain and fueling his most sexual dreams. He hadn't told Seto about that fantasy. He wasn't sure he should. He was still afraid he could ruin things. They made love often and with great passion. Heaving a sigh Jou glanced into his lover's office where Seto was hard at work gearing up for Christmas. He stood stretching and going to Seto's side grabbing tense shoulders in a firm grip.

Melting into his lover's touch Seto leaned back closing his eyes. A massage was a nice distraction from his work for a few minutes. "I've been thinking..." Jou started lips close to his ear. He opened his eyes turning them to his lover curious what Jou would have to say. "About your birthday. I was thinking you should have a party." His love finished with a smile. He gave a small snort letting his eyes fall closed once more as Jou spoiled him.

"Why bother? You are my only friend. If I had a party you and Mokuba would be the only ones to show up. Perhaps your sister. She seems to like me well enough though I suspect she has a bit of a crush on my brother. What would we do? I'd much rather just have you over for a quiet dinner followed by dessert and love making. In all reality it would be a rather typical night for us." Seto grumbled softly.

"Babe, you are turning 18! You should do something special. Plus, I'm not your only friend." Jou said feeling hurt by how little his love thought of himself.

"Name five." Seto said blandly. "Your friends put up with me because you love me and we are more of a packaged deal now. They love you enough to put up with me. They don't like me. I've tried Jou. Really, I have. However, few are as forgiving as you. Aside from you and your friends I don't talk to many people. There are a few people at work I interact with on a fairly regular basis but I am their boss, not their friend. It is hard for me to meet people in my peer group. I have little of a peer group. Billionaire, teen-aged, genius is a tiny niche. My birthday isn't important to me. It's just a day." Seto said honestly. He didn't have to open his eyes to see the look Jou was making. He could feel it. Disappointment, sadness, and a splash of anger was rolling off his lover in waves.

Jou thought, really thought of five people Seto could consider as friends. He hated that Seto was right. Seto didn't have a lot of friends. His lover barely had any friends. "What would you do if we weren't together? Your birthday may not be important to you but it is to me. I want to do something special for you."

"Jou, the only thing I need is you. I love you. Just spending my birthday with you is enough for me. In fact, we could start celebrating now." Seto purred leaning his head against Jou's shoulder.

"Babe, my sweet cuddly little kola bear, we can celebrate as much as you want any time you want. You were talking about sex right? This analogy went over my head." Jou said wrapping his arms about the sexy brunet. He kissed Seto's cheek happy to be close.

Laughing softly Seto pulled Jou down for a kiss. "Yes, I was talking about sex. However, if you really want to do something special for my birthday, will you make me dinner? I don't get many home-cooked meals and I know anything you make will be special."

Feeling heart broken for his lover Jou nodded. "If that is what you want love, nothing could make me happier. Can I at least get you some cupcakes or something?" Jou asked softly sliding into his lover's lap.

"If it would make you happy, you could get me a whole mountain of cupcakes." Seto whispered softly nibbling at Jou's ear gently tugging at the blond's tie deftly opening the first few buttons of Jou's shirt. He pulled the blond into a passionate kiss gently running his tongue over Jou's lips growling softly as the blond returned the kiss with eager enthusiasm.

Jou tangled his fingers into Seto's hair pulling the brunet down deepening the kiss. The brunet pulled from him panting softly. "You said something about celebrating." Jou purred lowly pulling his lover close for another heated kiss.

"Go lock the door." Seto whispered kissing Jou softly.

Standing and pulling from the kiss Jou straitened his clothing as a sudden thought occurred to him. Looking at his lover, whose blue eyes were filled with confusion, he smiled. "Seto, I love and adore you more than anyone. I want your birthday to be extra special. So I think we should hold off on any celebrating until your birthday. It will just make things more special." Jou said taking Seto's hands kissing the tips of long lovely fingers.

Snorting softly Seto looked into hot chocolate eyes as Jou held his hands. "Jou, my birthday is three weeks away. If that is what you want I'm willing to try. I love you so much. Thank you for trying to make my birthday special for me." He breathed. His lover gave him a grin then a soft sweet kiss before he scampered from the office. It was going to be a long three weeks.


	27. Chapter 27

Soft muted morning light of autumn woke Jou from the peaceful cocoon of slumber. His eyes snapped open as he realized what day it was. October 25, his beloved kola bear's birthday. He had been painstakingly preparing for this day for weeks. He had gone over every recipe and tested and retested it until it was perfect. All the ingredients he needed were already in Seto refrigerator. The cupcakes he ordered would be delivered promptly to his house at three. Dinner would be served at four. Then at six his father, sister, and a few others would head over to Seto's for a small surprise for his lover. Jou had everything planned. Starting in a few hours. For now Jou just wanted to be close to the man he loved. Not making love to Seto for three weeks had been far harder than he expected. Before they started having sex Jou didn't mind waiting. Now he wanted that closeness that came with sex.

Seto rolled over blinking the sleep from his eyes as he smiled at his lover. Jou's lips were on his in an instant giving him a heated, passionate kiss. He sank into the warmth of the kiss threading his fingers into Jou's hair.

"Happy Birthday, Seto." Jou murmured softly nuzzling his boyfriend placing teasing kisses along Seto's jaw and neck.

Humming low in the back of his throat Seto wrapped his arms about Jou. "Thank you. Good morning. I think I like starting my birthday this way." Seto purred lowly as Jou's lips trailed up his neck then over his face to meet his own. The kiss was slow, sweet, and deep. Their tongues tangled in a lazy battle that ignited their passions.

Jou pulled from the kiss his legs straddling Seto's hips. He sat up pulling off his shirt slowly. "I promised to make today special. I plan on starting by worshiping the man I love on his special day." Jou said softly his breath already leaving him in small pants as desire swirled though him.

Seto reached up slowly running his hands over Jou's chest then down those firm perfect abs. He tugged lightly at the pajama bottoms his lover wore. He missed Jou. They had both been good and not given in to the temptation of sex. Now it was all he wanted. "Worship later. Make love now." He muttered softly pulling Jou down into another heated kiss, this one tinged with desperation and hunger.

"If that is what the birthday boy wishes." Jou whispered softly wiggling out of his pants. He pulled at the shirt Seto still wore tossing it off to the side. He then sat back up freeing Seto of the loose pajama bottoms he wore. "You are stunning." He whispered pressing more kisses into Seto's neck gently nibbling as he went. He grabbed the lube they always kept handy and started prepping his lover. Once the noises his love was making got to be too much Jou thrust inside the man he adored. He lay there for a moment letting Seto adjust. Three weeks was a long time.

"I've missed you. I've missed this." Seto panted softly holding Jou close feeling the blond's pulse deep inside him. He had missed this connection he felt with Jou. It was strange and frightening but more amazing than he could give words to.

"I missed you too. We've been so close but so distant at the same time. I'll never put us though this again." Jou panted starting a slow easy pace as he made love to his beautiful Seto. His lover let out a breathy little laugh that ended in a moan.

The love making was tender and slow, building both men up to heights they had never felt before it came crashing down in a haze of blinding pleasure. Jou collapsed onto Seto sated and happy.

"That was a fantastic birthday gift." Seto muttered against the silken tresses at the top of Jou's head. His lover gave a small chuckle moving to kiss him deeply.

"I have many more planned for you. I want today to be special for you. I want you to remember this day forever." Jou said giving Seto a few light pecks on the lips.

"I have you. This day is already special." Seto whispered staring into the warm eyes of the man he loved. Jou's eyes were the lovely color of hot chocolate hinted with flecks of gold and green. He lightly traced his fingers over his lover's strong features trying to engrave this memory into his brain forever.

Smiling softly Jou kissed the palm of Seto's hand. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Having you makes every day special for me too. Did you think we'd be here at this point nine months ago when we were celebrating my birthday?" He asked softly watching the brunet.

"I've wanted this for a long time. I don't know if I ever really imagined it was possible. I hoped it was. Being with you means everything. I love you, Katsuya Jounouchi." Seto whispered his voice thick with emotion he didn't dare let escape him. If he gave into the fear and loneliness he had felt for so many years he'd never be able to feel the joy and contentment of moments like this. "I love my little cuddle fish." He said laughing softly.

"I love you too, Seto Kaiba. I don't know if I ever really imagined we would be here either. At my birthday, I was starting to feel things for you. It scared me. I also really wanted in your pants. Now here we are. I'm thrilled we got here and that I'm here with you to celebrate your birthday." Jou whispered nuzzling Seto tempted to make love to the brunet again.

"I thought you said you had feelings for me back in December." Seto said his tone slightly sulky.

"I did. Then you kind of freaked me out on new years and I was just trying to sort through everything. Everyone kept telling me you were in love with me and I just kind of kept getting more freaked out. I liked you. I thought you were sexy, kind, and I respected the hell out of you. I wasn't sure I was ready for love, for a real relationship. I was only just turning 18. I'm not always as smart and as mature as you Seto. It took me a while. Does that make you mad?" Jou muttered looking at the brunet. He didn't want to fight with Seto. Not today.

"No. Jou, you are honest. You are honest with me and you are honest with yourself. Why would it make me mad that you took time to really sort things out? I'm glad you did. I think if we pushed a relationship before you were ready we would already be over. How did I freak you out on New Year? I thought that was a fun night." Seto quirked a brow looking at the blond who blushed hotly.

"Well, first off you wore that kimono. I still have some seriously kinky sex dreams involving you in that kimono. All I was thinking about was sex. Then you gave me this look at one point. It was a looked filled with an overwhelming love and devotion I didn't think another person was capable of much less me. I wasn't ready then. You weren't pushing or begging, we were still building our friendship but I suddenly knew love was there and it was just...scary. I was more at the stage between wanting to rip your cloths off and wanting to stay friends. Can you see how that was scary for me? Now you give me that look all the time and I usually end up pouncing you and kissing the crap out of you because I feel the same way, I just don't know if I can wear that look like you do." Jou huffed slightly as Seto gave him a gentle chuckle.

"Perhaps I should wear that kimono today. I think I'd like a taste of your seriously kinky sex dreams. Am I allowed to ask what the plan for today is? Do we have time to just lay in bed and goof off?" Seto asked wondering how Jou could have such dirty thoughts about him in a kimono. Kimonos weren't all that sexy in his mind.

"I didn't plan much for this morning. I need to start dinner by two so we can eat by four. Then I was thinking we could have a movie night with some cupcakes around six. Bed by eight. Asleep by eleven if I haven't completely worn you out this morning. Because in all honesty if you put on that kimono I will not be able to keep my hands off of you." Jou said staring at the brunet pointedly then at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. They had time. They had plenty of time.

Laughing softly Seto ran a hand through Jou's hair. He loved just being able to spend time with Jou. He loved that they could make love then bask in the warm afterglow for hours while they chatted if they wanted. "I'll consider it. I'm kind of happy just being here with you. We decided to skip work and school today. We don't have many days where we can just be lazy. I don't think I've had a day to be a lazy teenager in...well ever. I've always felt like I had something to do. Now Mokuba is mostly self sufficient, my plans to reduce my workload at Kaiba Corp are coming together nicely, school is almost over, it is very nice not feeling the intense pressure to do something." Seto sighed softly.

Smiling warmly Jou kissed Seto softly. "I'm all up for being lazy with you, babe. I'm really up for whatever you want. Today is your day. If you wanted to get eight kinds of kinky I'd be all up for that. If you want to lie in this damn bed all day until it's time to eat dinner, I'm all up for that. Today is Seto's day. You deserve whatever you want today. If you want breakfast in bed, sex in the shower, and to sunbathe naked on the deck, I wouldn't even try to stop you." Jou teased running a playful hand up Seto's thigh.

"You have some strange ideas of things I'm into. I use handcuffs on you once and I'm suddenly a deviant. Plus, you brought up the handcuffs and agreed to it. You liked it right?" Seto felt suddenly worried about his and Jou's little venture into bondage. He was very inexperienced when it came to sex. He knew how it was supposed to work but the thought of venturing into some of kink driven sides of sex still made him nervous.

Chuckling softly Jou shook his head. "I brought up being arrested. You brought up the handcuffs. Plus, they were your handcuffs. Did I like being tied down while you had your wicked, wicked way with me? No: I freaking loved it." Jou said lightly covering Seto's face in soft kisses. "I'm a bit sad I haven't seen them come out again. I'll happily be tied up by you any time, babe. Plus, if I didn't like it I would have stopped you then and there. I'm not afraid to voice my opinion on things. Also, I don't really think you'd be into sunbathing naked on the deck. Breakfast in bed: yes. Shower sex: a hopeful maybe on my part. If anyone is the so-called deviant in this relationship it is me. I'm a horn dog for Seto Kaiba."

"You were the one who wanted to abstain for three weeks!" Seto shouted teasingly at the blond.

"I know! It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Then I see you at work, school, and home looking so sweet and sexy. My brain has gone all mushy and is now driven by pure lust. Do you ever worry we spend too much time together? I mean, we are basically together 24/7. I'm here after school and work or you and Mokuba are at my place." Jou muttered wondering how much time was healthy for a couple to spend together.

"If we were other people, I might worry. However, we are both fairly mature for our age and we are desperate clingy assholes with an almost pathological need for the sense of family. We've been through a lot in our young lives and have been forced to grow up far too soon. Frankly, I'm surprised we aren't more fucked up. If you were anyone else you would have dumped my possessive, clingy ass by now. If I were anyone else, your need to be included in everything I do would have driven me crazy by now. If you wanted space, or a different job, or anything I'd give it to you. I know you'd give me the same. We are a strangely good match despite some of the surface troubles that people see. You also spend time with your friends away from me. I spend time with Mokuba away from you. We have a healthy balance for us." Seto said thinking things over carefully.

"Way to bring the romance, babe." Jou muttered dryly a smirk on his lips. "You do have a point. That is the sad part in everything you said. I like it that way though. That is most likely why any other relationship I've been in has been short lived. They couldn't handle the crazy, needy, clingy, octopus that I am."

"Cuttlefish."

"Octopus. They randomly cling to people and won't let go. I'm your cuddle fish. You are my kola bear and my dragon. We chose names for each other based on fairly clingy animals. Puppy, dragon, cuttlefish, kola bear. I feel like that should worry me."

"I feel you are starting to worry too much about pointless things." Seto interjected softly kissing Jou to distract the blond.

"I didn't say it did worry me just that perhaps it should. Plus, you said worry was good."

"Even worry has its limits."

"You are probably right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius."

Jou broke into giggles at his lover's claim. Seto was a genius. He was also an idiot when it came to human emotions and problems at times. Social interactions outside of work functions and Duel Monsters were the bane of Seto Kaiba's existence. It made the brunet even cuter in Jou's mind. He was enjoying his lazy morning with his birthday boy. "I love you Seto Kaiba."

"I love you, too. Actually, shower sex has been a fantasy of mine. It might be nice to start with a massage, then head to the shower, then down to a simple light breakfast. Then perhaps if we have time before you have to start dinner you can convince me to wear that kimono for you." Seto muttered going back to their earlier topic as was often the way between him and Jou.

"If that is what my birthday boy wants I'm happy to oblige. We can wait for the kimono for my birthday." Jou muttered as Seto rolled to his stomach and Jou straddled the brunet's hips grabbing the massage oil.

"I'm kind of curious what you find so appealing about sex while I wear a kimono. I'm also curious what your little fantasy is all about. Is that the reason we are taking a hot springs trip after Christmas? You want me in a yukata?" Seto asked sinking into his bed as Jou massaged his back.

"That was a big part of it. I've never been to the hot springs and have always wanted to go. I was also thinking it might be a good way for you to unwind after the holiday stress. Then there is the food. There are many reasons. But yeah, you in a yukata was a painfully large part of it. I can't help it! You look so damn sexy in traditional clothing." Jou whined thunking his head down in the valley between Seto's shoulder blades.

"You are weird. I bet you look cute in a yukata. Either cute or like a thug." Seto said chuckling softly trying to picture his blond lover in traditional Japanese clothing.

"My guess is the thug. I could be a cute thug." Jou said his tone chipper.

"You are a cute thug. My cute thug." Seto muttered melting into his mattress as Jou continued his massage.

"I'll take it!" Jou giggled placing a few kisses along Seto's long lovely spine. He really did love his time with Seto. He worried that one day they would run out of things to talk about then realized that they did well with silence too.

* * *

Sorry for the rather long absence. Real life got in the way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

The flickering candles added the finishing touch to Jou's special dinner for Seto. After much love making, snuggling, talking, kissing, and generally just being lazy Jou had headed down to make dinner. Seto had joined him until the brunet's intense stare and constant nagging to help had driven Jou mad. He had shooed the pouting brunet out and to the library to go read. Jou looked at the three place settings in the formal dining room that were nearly magazine pretty. It was a small family dinner but a special one. Jou wished his sister and father were there to make the family complete. At least he felt they completed the family.

"Looks lovely." Seto crooned softly in Jou's ear wrapping his arm about the blond's waist. He gave the ear he had just whispered into a tiny playful nip smiling as he heard gagging noises from his little brother as Mokuba took his seat at the table. "Thank you. I love my gift. I wish Shizu and your dad were here. The family would be complete then. We could call them if you wanted. We can hold off on dinner for a few minutes until they get here." Seto whispered softly staring at the lovely table filled with the most amazing meal he had ever seen in his life.

Jou took Seto's arm forcing the brunet to pull him closer and hold him tight. He would never be able to voice how grateful he was that Seto saw his family as their family. He adored that the brunet considered him family. He loved Seto for accepting his family. "No, its fine. We can celebrate with them tomorrow or something. Sorry I didn't think to invite them sooner. I thought you just wanted it to be the three of us. I didn't realize you meant the whole family." Jou said softly tuning in Seto's arms to kiss the brunet. It would ruin the surprise if he invited them over now. He wanted to give Seto a party he would never forget.

Humming low in the back of his throat Seto kissed Jou softly then took his seat at the table looking over the food his puppy had made for him. He was touched and awed by the care that Jou put into making his dinner. Jou served him first and he couldn't help but take the blond's hand kissing the inside of Jou's wrist. "This is perfect, Jou. Thank you. I love you." He whispered softly.

Brushing a soft swift kiss over Seto's lips Jou smiled at the brunet. "There is nothing to thank me for. I love you. I have fully enjoyed giving you a day as wonderful and special as you are. Now eat and enjoy for birthday dinner. Don't just stare at it." The blond ordered with a gentle fondness taking his own seat next to the man he loved.

"Gag me with a spoon! You two disgust me. Can you stop with the flirting and the kissing and the general grossness until after dinner when I'm not around. I'm happy you are happy but the PDA has got to stop. My stomach just can't take it." Mokuba groaned watching his brother and Jou. The two honestly made him want to gag. His brother gave him an icy glare that made him smile. Holding out a glass filled with bubbling cider Mokuba made a toast. "To my big brother! Happy Birthday, Seto!" He cheered as the clinked glasses giggling at the start of dinner. He was excited for the party later. "You and Jou still disgust me!" He giggled as both his brother and Jou gave him dirty looks. It wasn't anything the two hadn't heard before. They all decided it was best to turn to their meals.

Dinner was enjoyable. The conversation was light and easy. The food was good, much to Jou's relief. More than anything Jou found pride in the joy Seto seemed to be taking from the whole day. He doubted the brunet had been pampered much in his life. However dinner was over an hour before Jou had planned. He had to keep his very keen boyfriend occupied for an hour and oblivious to the people that would be sneaking into this house in about forty minuets.

Seto sat back stuffed and completely satisfied. There was nothing better than a home cooked meal made with love. "Jou, dinner was amazing. I'm stuffed. I think I could also use a nap." He said around a small yawn. His lover had kept him busy all morning and the meal had made him a bit sleepy.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, babe. You don't sleep nearly enough. Why don't you go to the library and stretch out on a sofa or that fancy chair of yours that has that weird name I can never remember and take it easy. I'll come wake you for dessert. I think we could all use a little time to digest." Jou said happily jumping on the idea of his boyfriend taking a nap.

"Yeah! You really look like you could use a nap. I'm also sure Jou has plans to keep you up late. Don't you dare even hint at what those plans are." Mokuba said sticking out his tongue with a repulsed sneer. He didn't know why he brought it up. He felt his brother's eyes lock onto him with laser like focus. The twin blue lasers were boring into him with such intensity he felt himself starting to fidget.

There was something strange going on. Seto could almost feel it. His brother was hiding something and his darling cuddle fish was acting a bit odd as well. He stood stretching then started picking up the plates deciding to get to the bottom of this little mystery in the kitchen. "I'll help wash dishes." He said easily. Jou took the dishes from his hands gently setting them down.

"Seto, it is your birthday. Your only jobs today are to relax and be spoiled. Go, take a nap. We can go make out if you want. You are not to touch the dishes or do any cleaning today. It is your day. Also I was going to leave the dishes for the morning. I could use some extra cuddle time with my sweet dragon before the holiday season takes him from me and keeps him busy." Jou cooed stroking the fine strong lines of Seto's jaw tempting his lover into a tantalizing kiss.

Sneering Mokuba quietly gathered the dishes creeping out of the dining room as Jou distracted his brother. He hated to admit it but he was a bit jealous of the blond. For most of his life all of Seto's attention had been on him or on Kaiba Corp. Now there was Jou. He was happy for his brother but there were times he missed Seto and the way things had been when it was just the two of them. His face then heated slightly as he thought of Jou's sister. He had a major crush on the redhead and he was happy to share time with her.

Completely distracted from his earlier thoughts Seto gave Jou a nod letting the blond lead him off to the library. They flopped down on one of the sofas his lover snuggling close and holding him tightly. It was magical to Seto. Jou was honestly the greatest gift he could have ever asked for. All he had ever really wanted was someone to love and care for him. Jou gave him just that and so much more. "I love you. I love you so very much. Thank you for my very special birthday." Seto whispered softly against the silken gold of his lover's hair. He honestly felt his life could end at that very second and he'd die a completely happy man.

Smiling softly Jou snuggled more firmly into his lover his arm draped over a strong chest his face mostly hidden in his shoulder. "I love you so very much." He whispered back. He wanted to give Seto Kaiba everything. If he could hand the brunet the world on a platter he would gladly do just that.

After an hour of snuggling on the opposite side of the house from where the surprise was being set up, Jou lead his sleepy sweet dragon to the living room with the promise of more snuggling.

Seto was so absorbed in Jou he barely noticed the doors to his living room open. He didn't notice the shapes shift in the dark until the lights flicked on and everyone yelled and let off the party poppers covering Seto in a dusting of glitter, confetti, and twirled paper. He stood stunned staring at the people in his house. " I couldn't let you celebrate your eighteenth birthday with out a proper party with all of your friends." Jou's hand was twined with his own their fingers laced together as the blond stood on his toes whispering into his ear.

Rocking back on his heels Jou waited to see what the brunet would do. Seto stood there for a long while covered in glitter and confetti looking stunned.

There was nothing Seto could say to express his joy for this moment. It was every dream he had ever had about his birthday that always seemed so hopeless. He turned to Jou gently grabbing the blond's head in both of his hands kissing Jou with all the joy and passion he contained.

The kiss left Jou a bit dizzy and light headed. He felt a maniac grin stretch across his face as he watched the man he loved move though the small crowd of people looking happier than Jou had ever seen him.

"You did good son." The voice of his father brought Jou's head around to his elder who looked at him with a warm smile.

"Glad you could make it dad." Jou said happily smiling peeking back at the glowing brunet.

"Like I would miss this. I knew back in January that Seto Kaiba would be a big part of our lives. We owe him a lot. Him and Mokuba are basically family at this point." Jou's father huffed slightly grinning at his son.

Jou took the two steps needed to close the distance between him and his father. They didn't always get along. They hadn't always had the best relationship. They were family and family was forever. His father seeing Seto and Mokuba as family meant the world to Jou. This was everything he had ever wanted. A person to love who loved him in return, his father back, he had wanted a family and he had found just that all because of Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba had given him more amazing and wonderful gifts than he could ever thank the brunet for or return in kind. He just knew on December 24, he was going give his secret kiss a very special gift.


	29. Chapter 29

Golden morning light streamed in through the gauzy curtains that covered the windows and the French doors to the balcony in Seto's bedroom. Groaning softly Seto Kaiba rolled over burying his face in Jou's neck unwilling to surrender to the melancholy waking would surely bring. The party Jou had given him had been everything he had ever silently dared to dream for and so much more. Upon waking up he knew it would all be over. He wanted to hang on to the remaining vestiges of euphoria for as long as he could before they faded like a sigh on the wind. He was also finding it hard to wake and face the day because of the dull ache in his body.

Jou had thoroughly given Seto the best birthday the brunet could remember. The morning of love making that had been followed by the perfect dinner, and the surprise party had prompted Seto into thanking the blond rather profusely with great enthusiasm and vigor. They had made love until neither one of them had the energy to move. Seto still didn't have the energy to move.

Grumbling softly as wakefulness tried to pull Jou from the land of slumber he rolled over burying his face in his lover's hair inhaling deeply letting the scent of sweet, musk, and spice pull him back into the land of sweet blissful sleep. His body felt heavy. His limbs ached but in the best of all ways. "I don't wanna get up." He grumbled against the top of his lover's head. "Did you have a good day yesterday?" He asked smiling softly as Seto snuggled a bit more firmly into him.

Smiling softly Seto pressed himself closer to Jou content to be held. He could feel the blond's soft breath ruffle his hair, strong warm arms wrapped tightly about him. The amount of affection Jou bestowed on him was one of the many things he loved about the blond. "It was perfect." Seto murmured softly pressing his lips to the hollow of Jou's throat.

A small shiver traveled down Jou's spine as he felt those hot lips against his skin. A single touch from Seto had him coming undone. He had always been a very touch oriented person. He needed to touch and be touched. Sex was another facet of that need that drove him. One tiny touch from the brunet and Jou wanted to touch all of him, to lavish the brunet with his love. Smother Seto with it. He was lucky his boyfriend seemed to love being lavished with attention and being ravished at Jou's whim. "Good. It was your eighteenth birthday. I wanted the day to be special. Do we have to get up?"

"No. I think we could skip work for another day. Mokuba has things well in hand. I've gotten better at delegating so I don't feel so stressed all of the time. We'll have to help Mokuba move his office tomorrow." Seto grumbled. He loved his brother and he hated that Mokuba felt the need to move his office during the busy Holiday season. He understood why.

"Mokuba doesn't feel the need to move this year. He believes my being there can help defuse the tension between you two. I think he over estimates my abilities to handle you." Jou mumbled softly still not fully awake.

A small pleased smirk stretched it's way across Seto's face. "I don't. You handled me last year. I was under four times as much stress last year compared to this year. I didn't know how to delegate, I had just opened up six new branches across the globe, my secretary skipped out on me and I was hopelessly in love with some one I was convinced I couldn't have. All very stressful. I've been learning to let others help and do their jobs like they are supposed to, all of the branches I have opened are doing well and are fairly sufficient with out my interference , I have an amazing secretary..."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm awesome." Jou grumbled out cutting off his boyfriend who gave a small chuckle.

"Best of all I have you to love. Also, sex is a fairly good stress relief." Seto sighed his breath causing goose bumps to break across Jou's golden skin. He purred lowly in the back of his throat placing a few kisses on the skin he could reach running his hand gently up Jou's supple thigh to his hip.

Panting softly and swallowing hard Jou pulled his boyfriend a bit more tightly to him. "Babe, don't start something you can't finish. You have to be feeling sore after yesterday." Jou gasped his toes curling as desire shuddered through him.

"Who says I can't finish? I don't care how sore I am. I'll always want you. Jou, can I make love to you? You did so much for me yesterday. I want to do this for you. I want to take care of you." Seto whispered his voice a husky rasp as he continued to brush kisses over Jou's flesh.

"You don't ever need to ask. I pounce you all the damn time. Just take me. I'm yours." Jou whispered arching against his lover. He moaned softly as Seto rolled him to his back fitting between his legs, teasing kisses becoming more urgent and eager. He tugged Seto's hair pulling the brunet in for a deep passionate meeting of their lips.

Jou had discovered early on in their sexual relationship that Seto Kaiba longed for nothing more than for some one to take care of him, to pamper him. Jou's need to touch had skewed what that 'care' meant to the brunet. Seto saw 'care' as Jou taking the reins and making love to him. Jou, didn't really care who was top or bottom. He had just been so desperate for the brunet when they first made love. Seto had been inexperienced and unsure. It hadn't been hard for Jou to convince the brunet to let him take over. Jou was just beginning to savor the moments that Seto was willing to take that control back.

Seto Kaiba was a passionate lover who was eager to please. Katsuya Jounouchi was a passionate person eager for anything. It was why they both unraveled so completely around each other. They both knew when to give in, when to take control, when to make it last, or make it quick. They were both needy and greedy for the touch of the other.

Jou often wondered if he'd ever get over that need for Seto. He highly doubted it. He had his fair share of others before the brunet came along. Both men and women. He had sex before Seto Kaiba. He had taken and been taken. He had been at his worst when he was in the gang. He was young and foolish and had very little care for others. Sex was a means to an end. Then he met Yugi and his view on people had changed. He and Mai had hooked up because he liked her and she liked him. Even then it was nothing like it was with Seto. Jou could never seem to get enough of Seto. Every kiss made him want more. Every touch made him want more. Everything the brunet did made him want more, desire more, crave more, feel more until Seto consumed Jou's every thought.

Gently stretching the blond Seto took his sweet time covering Jou in kisses. Once he entered Jou he lay for a moment still letting Jou adjust. Once Jou was squirming below him begging for more he started a slow rhythm. He was never sure if he was a good lover, at least not when he topped. With the amount of times Jou pounced him he had to at least assume Jou found pleasure in his body. In many ways that was enough for him. He kept things slow basking in the lethargy of the morning he still felt letting it seep over into his love making with the blond. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat when Seto picked up the pace tipping them both over the edge spiraling down into the abyss of pleasure.

Jou lay below his lover panting and rather pleased after their love making. Seto was always gentle with him. Jou never minded. He reached up cupping the brunet's handsome face pulling Seto down for a deep kiss. "That was amazing. I love you." His lover gave him a smug little pleased smile gently pulling out of him snuggling into him. Jou started tracing lazy patterns over Seto's skin as they lay in the sweet afterglow of something deeply intimate. Sex had always lacked that tender level of intimacy before Seto. Jou's life had lacked a lot of things before Seto. "So did you really enjoy your birthday, or are you just saying you did to make me happy?" Jou asked softly. His mouth always seemed to get in the way.

Chuckling softly his face pressed firmly into the flat plains of Jou's shoulder Seto lay there just savoring the moment. "I loved it. It was unexpected, but it was perfect. I only vaguely remember one of my birthdays from when my parents were still alive. I was five. At the orphanage there were so many of us that they didn't really celebrate any of them. Then after Gozoburo adopted us he deemed such things beneath me if he even bothered to remember in the first place. Mokuba did what he could for me. It was never much. He was young. By the time he was old enough to really plan something for me, I didn't have any friends. There was nothing to plan. I also didn't want anything, I was far too focused on taking care of him to desire anything for myself. Then when I started wanting something I still didn't have any friends and I wasn't sure how to get them. Yesterday was everything I had ever secretly dreamed of and so much more. You keep thanking me for all I've done to change your life. I think you've missed how very much you have done to change mine. I was awash in a sea of dark loneliness. I never thought I'd be loved by anyone but Mokuba. Even then I thought he'd leave me. I never thought I'd have people that wanted to celebrate my birthday with me. I love you, Jou. I love all the light and joy you have brought into my life. I'm happy." Seto sighed his eyes fluttering closed as Jou started to run fingers through his hair.

The mention of Seto's stepfather had surprised Jou a little. The brunet and Mokuba both kept mentions of the man to a minimum at best. "He did a number on you didn't he? I know you most likely don't want to talk about it but if you ever do, know I'm here. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. Actually, that is not true. My feelings for you change daily. They grow deeper every day. I'll never stop loving you. Nothing could ever get me to stop loving you. I still feel like an idiot for how freaking long it took me to admit that I love you." Jou sighed softly.

Smiling softly Seto kissed the nearest patch of Jou's skin he could reach with minimal effort. "Nothing will get me to stop loving you. Always. Forever." Seto sighed blissfully. "We all come to things in our own time. I was content waiting for you. I was just thrilled I had a chance with you. You are right, I don't want to talk about Gozoburo. Perhaps one day I will. I'm glad to know you'll be here when I'm ready. Speaking of fathers...I'm still shocked with how easy going your dad seems to be with the amount of time you spend over here and I spend over at your house."

Laughing softly Jou hummed low in the back of his throat nuzzling Seto's hair. "He's been absent in a lot of ways from my life. We didn't always have the best relationship. You know he used to hit me. It was never really bad though, most of the time he'd just pass out when he was drunk. I still loved him and he still loved me. I'm also an adult now. I think he is trying to let me live my life and make me happy in what ways he can. You make me happy. I think he knows that. He refuses to think too hard on the ways you make me happy. Just like Mokuba refuses to think on it. I think they are both just happy that someone they love found happiness. I also think my dad just sees you and Mokuba as family at this point."

"So sage, my little cuddle fish." Seto thrummed softly his voice deep and sleepy. He was really very happy.

Laughing softly Jou hummed lowly. He couldn't say how much he loved the name 'cuddle fish'. He loved the name almost as much as the man who gave it to him. Hearing it on Seto's lips always gave him a small thrill.

"I'm a little sad my birthday is over. It really was perfect. I couldn't think of a better way to spend it. Sadly now we'll have to go help clean up after it." Seto grumbled. If they weren't going to work the least they could do was help clean up after the party.

"Yeah. That glitter is going to be a bitch to get rid of." Jou sighed heavily.

"I swear that glitter just procreates when no one is looking and spreads like a virus." Seto grumbled glaring at the fleck of the offending substance as he saw it clinging to Jou's skin at the edge of his vision.

Snickering Jou nodded his head in agreement. "Babe, everyone knows glitter is the herpes of the craft world." Jou said blandly a smirk twitching on his lips at the aghast look his lover gave him as Seto pulled his head up. His lover then grumbled snuggling back down into him. "The look on your face when those poppers went off was worth all of the glitter." He crooned going back to stroking Seto's hair.

"I'll just owe you for your birthday." Seto said a sly smirk pressed against Jou's shoulder.

"That's fine." Jou giggled kissing the brunet's forehead.

Looking over the mostly cleaned living room Seto glared darkly at the shimmering flecks that clung to his formerly pristine carpet. He flipped on the vacuum once more trying to suck up more of the offending substance into the vacuum's gaping maw with a small sense of vengeance.

Flicking off the vacuum Jou gently pulled Seto away from his wrathful cleaning spree. His lover's arms fell easily about his neck. "Thank you again for the party. I really did love it." Seto whispered softly against his lips.

Jou's hand dropped to Seto's narrow hips gently stroking over them. "You don't have to thank me. I did it because I love you." He rumbled softly gently swaying with the brunet. Seto's arms were around his neck and his hands were on the brunet's hips. It seemed like the perfect moment to dance.

The moment was a bit odd but the sentiment was sweet as Seto started swaying with his boyfriend in a dance to music only they could hear.

"You two disgust me." Mokuba said his voice soft and amused as he watched his brother and Jou. The maids behind him giggled softly a few of them cooing. The image was rather touching. His brother wore a sardonic smirk as Jou chuckled warmly.

"I think you'll have to get used to it, Mokie. I ain't going anywhere. I love this here man." Jou crowed winking at the young man then he pulled Seto close dipping the brunet and kissing him deeply.

"Disgust. Me." Mokuba said rolling his eyes. He shoved his way between his brother and the blond hugging Seto tightly. "You seem really happy. I'm glad. I love you, Seto." He murmured into his brother's chest.

Snickering softly as he stood off to the side Jou watched the two brothers for a long moment. He wasn't going anywhere. He loved Seto. He knew full well what he wanted with the brunet. That was to spend the rest of their lives together. With a smile he walked over grabbing both Mokuba and Seto in a tight hug. He felt the younger boy squirm as he was squished between the two of them. Jou grinned at Seto who was smirking at him. He leaned forward kissing the brunet keeping Mokuba trapped as the young boy whined trying to wriggle free.

"Gross! Get off of me!" Mokuba whined even if his voice did hold laughter.

Laughing joyfully Seto kissed his brother on the top of the head taking a step back so his brother could dash off. "Love you Mokie." He called as his brother stuck out his tongue at him. He chuckled then stepped back into Jou's arms kissing the blond happily. "Love you. Always and forever." He sighed.

"Forever." Jou sighed softly nuzzling into Seto placing little happy kisses covering the brunet's face. He was so insanely in love with Seto Kaiba.


	30. Chapter 30

This is the final chapter of this story. It is a bit rough and unedited but I kept forgetting to post so I just uploaded the final three chapters. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for all the support. Please review.

* * *

Fall swiftly gave way to winter and Seto was thrown into work preparing for Christmas. Things were not nearly as stressful as they had been in previous years for the tall brunet CEO. He had delegated some of his work which had freed up some of his time. It was time he spent with his family. He had gone Christmas shopping with Jou, Mokuba, and Shizuka. The incident had made an ulcer flare up that landed him in the hospital. He had gotten very stern lectures from his expanded family about how he needed to care for himself better. It had made him happy. He was loved.

November came and went in a blink. The first twenty-three days of December had gone by in a blur.

* * *

Shivering slightly pulling the warm wool scarf a bit more tightly about himself Seto glanced up at the clock. He had promised to meet his most beloved here at 11:59. He had left Jou at Yugi's Christmas eve party with a lame excuse that there was an emergency at work. He had left Jou to come here and meet Jou. The act was one of the least logical things he had ever done. Jou was his. He knew the blond loved him. Jou told him often that he was loved. The blond showed that love in far more ways.

Seto knew he should have come clean and told the blond months ago that he was Jou's secret kiss. He never had the heart to tell the blond he loved. The whole idea seemed almost hurtful now. He just wanted to see it through to the end. A large part of him hoped Jou never showed. If Jou showed up that meant that part of the blond still belonged to someone else. The Secret Kiss. Yes it was all Seto, but he still felt Jou might be hurt or disappointed.

When the first bells of midnight chimed Seto felt both relieved and a little heart broken. His plan was now through. Jou had taken him but in some ways also rejected him. It was a bitter sweet feeling.

"You'll freeze out here. Kola bears were not made for the snow." Jou's voice rang out in the still quite as the sound of the midnight bells faded to a distant memory.

Turning as the blond stepped into the warm golden glow of the street lamp Seto felt his heart shatter.

The look on Seto's face was easy to read. They were together, they were in love. Yet he had chosen to go to someone else while Seto was at work. Rolling his eyes Jou walked over to the tall brunet stopping just a step away taking the brunet's free hand as the other clutched as fairly large Christmas gift. "I knew it was you. I know you are my Secret Kiss. I also knew you would wait until at least 12:30 before you fully gave up. I couldn't stand the thought of you out here freezing your ass off for another half-hour. I knew your leaving for work was you just coming here to see if I would come here to meet you. I didn't come to meet my Secret Kiss. I came to meet my Seto Kaiba. I was promised a Christmas kiss by my very sexy boyfriend. I came to collect." Jou purred pressing his warm lips to Seto's now slightly cold ones. "Merry Christmas." Jou whispered softly staring into stunning blue eyes.

"How long have you known?" Seto asked wondering why the blond had never put an end to things. It would have been fairly easy.

"A few months. I felt really stupid when Yugi accidentally spilled the beans. Well, I actually kind of bullied the truth out of him when he almost spilled the beans. It was right after our fight. At that point I was so desperate to get you back I forgot about telling you that I knew. Then once I had you back I wasn't sure how to tell you that I knew with out hurting you. I figured you were stuck in much the same way, so I decided to just come here tonight and we could work it out together." Jou said with a small sigh his breath fogging around him vanishing into the cold night.

Chuckling softly Seto understood where the blond was coming from. It was hard to hurt the one you loved. "What would you have done if it wasn't me waiting here for you?" Seto asked cocking his head at the blond curious.

"First I would have been super shocked. All things pointed to you and everyone was sure it was you. Second I would have been super pissed because that would have meant you really did ditch me on Christmas Eve to go to work, but I would have forgiven you quickly because if you ditched me and Mokuba on Christmas Eve for work it would have needed to be vastly important. Then I would have told the guy thanks for his feelings and his gifts but I could never return the feelings because I'm insanely stupidly in love with my amazing boyfriend who means everything to me. Lastly I would have gone to the office to see if I could help you after I bitched at you for ditching me." Jou said grinning at the brunet. He wrapped his arms about Seto needing to hold the brunet close for a second. "Oh I also would have figured out how to get all the gifts back to the guy because the only gifts I want are from you. You gave me the greatest gift of all. I got your heart." Leaning forward Jou gave his beloved a sweet tender kiss filled with warmth.

"You always had it. This entire plan was just to show you my heart. Or at least prove to you I had one. Speaking of gifts, this is the one that started this whole idea. I wanted it to be the last one I gave you. Merry Christmas." Seto whispered softly standing then taking a step back from the blond handing over the box that was wrapped in pristine white paper tied with a pale blue satin bow.

Grinning, Jou eagerly took the gift wondering what could have started this whole thing. He tore open the paper with glee then gasped softly as he pulled the stunning crystal dragons from the box. One was black with shimmering red eyes while the other was a shimmering crystal clear. The two dragons were each facing opposite directions with their bodies but their tails were wrapped about each other and their heads were turned so their noses were touching. There was something painfully loving and beautiful in the carved expressions the two dragons wore. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Jou whispered both awed and touched. The crystal gave off a soft music as snow softly started to fall about them. Jou looked up and there bathed in the warm golden light of the street lap stood the man he loved hands out a look of innocent joy on his handsome face. It was that look that first made Jou ever want to kiss the brunet. It was the look that made Jou realize he was deeply in love with Seto Kaiba. He leaned forward softly brushing his lips over Seto's in a barely there whisper of a kiss. "Reminds me of the first." He sighed softly.

Smiling softly Seto tucked his hands into his pockets staring up at the heavens. "You told me to forget that one." He teased the blond gently. "That night was perfect. Tonight is perfect too." Gazing into the velvet of night watching the shimmering snowflakes in the light Seto looked to Jou wondering why his love had gone so quiet. In Jou's hands sat a little box made for jewelry. The blond opened the box showing off a simple white gold ring unadorned by any decorations other than the fine script engraved on the inside with one word, 'forever'.

Watching his lover watch the snow Jou pulled out the little box he had managed to keep well hidden from his lover for the past few weeks. "Seto Kaiba, I love you with all my heart and I can think of no better day and no better time to ask you this than right here and now. Will you marry me?" He asked holding his breath. They hadn't been dating that long. They hadn't even been friends that long but Jou knew with a calm certainty that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful brunet before him. He waited as his lover stared at the ring a strange look Jou had never seen dancing in those endless sapphire eyes he so loved. He was almost afraid his lover was about to say no for all of the many reasons Jou listed in his doubts about even asking the brunet, they were too young, they didn't know each other well enough, they had plenty of time to really develop their lives and their feelings before they made this step; when Seto was suddenly in his arms kissing him breathless hot salty tears falling against his skin along with pure cold snow flakes. It was a moment that stood still. It was perfection and wonder for Jou. He pulled from his lover wiping away those tears wondering why his lover was crying when a warm genuine smile unlike any Jou had ever seen stretched across his lover's face. There in the golden light with the snow dancing from the heavens down around him, smiling Seto Kaiba became the single most beautiful thing Jou had ever or would ever see. His love for the brunet filled his entire being. "Is that a yes?" He asked on the verge of laughter and tears.

"YES! Forever. Always. Yes." Seto laughed flinging himself back into Jou's arms. His lover laughed pulling off one his his leather gloves slipping the cold metal ring on his finger. He held his hand to the light watching the band shine. Fiance, Jou was now his fiance. He pulled the blond into a desperately happy kiss as they both stood there in the cold laughing, crying, and kissing. The greatest gift they both gave each other were gifts of the heart.

The End.


End file.
